Lessons of First Love
by sasusaku53
Summary: Naruto asks for Sasuke's help to get the newbie Sakura.This former Casanova's skills are put to the test to help him but soon finds himself falling for her as he still yearns for his lost 1st love.Can he handle his weakness and keep his promise to Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy SasuSaku53 here :D Finally gonna do a new story, Lesson of First Love :**

**Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think :**

**Anyway, I won't make this longer (I ran out of things to say…) Here's the first chapter of LOFL (Weird acronym O.o)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own it…

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Teach me**

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynam- _

*BAM*

_Damn alarm clock…_

_*Sigh* Another school day…Five more minutes to sleep…_

"SASUKE! I HEARD YOUR ALARM CLOCK SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED OR I'LL BARGE IN THERE AGAIN!"

_Stupid Brother…_

I force myself out of bed and threw the pillow I used to hit the clock back to the bed. I yawn as I grab some clothes from my closet and head for the bathroom.

Why does school have to start so early?

* * *

"Hm good to see you up." Itachi comments as I make my way downstairs. "I thought I had to wake you up myself again."

"Hn" I replied as I sat down opposite from him on our long dinning table. In front of me were pancakes, hashbrowns, sausages and some other stuff I didn't bother looking at.

Unusual how the cook makes so much food when the only ones who are gonna eat are my brother and I. We're not that of a glutton.

"Don't stare at your food and eat Sasuke." Itachi tells me before he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Mom and Dad are gone already?" I ask nonchalantly as I bite a hot dog.

"You know they always leave before we even wake up." Itachi replies as he reads the paper.

Sigh…typical of our parents. Business is always first.

"I'm leaving." I tell him as I gulp down my orange juice.

"You just took a bite of a hot dog and you're already full?" he questions and I just answer with a 'Hn'. I take my bag and our butler approaches me on cue.

"Will you take the Ferrari Sir?"

"No. I want to use my Mercedes."

"The black one Sir?"

"Hn" I reply as our butler leaves and I head outside. The maids do their usual routine of cleaning the front yard and I put my hands in my pockets as I wait for my car to be taken out of the garage.

"Tiffany." I call out to one of our maids who was putting in the new flowers. She runs swiftly and bows her head.

"Yes Sir?"

"When I get home I want my covers changed and my room cleaned." I tell her. "I wasn't satisfied with yesterday's cleaning."

"Yes sir I'm sorry for yesterday." She bows again and I wave her off.

What takes that car so long? We just have around 25 cars in our underground parking lot and I don't think it takes them 10 minutes to go down the elevator.

Just as I was getting impatient, the sprinklers suddenly turn on and I run out of the way.

"What the- "I curse to myself as I see my clothes soaked. The maids stop what they're doing and quickly scatter to get towels to dry me off. I was too busy being upset to realize the car was already taken out.

"Enough!" I exclaim and the maids back off. I approach my car and our butler gives me the keys. I toss my bag in and get in as well.

"This better not happen again." I tell them and the maids apologize while I put my shades and drive off.

* * *

It was a good idea to bring my sports car since it helps in drying my shirt. I just hope it didn't ruin my hair.

On the way to school, let me tell you about myself.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 17 and youngest in the family. You met my brother didn't you?

I go to Sodaina High school. One of the top schools in Japan, exclusively for the wealthy. But it's not enough that you're rich. You have to be intelligent as well.

Just like yours truly. I'm not boasting, just stating a fact.

The Uchiha's are one of the best known clans. We own different businesses in Japan and worldwide. From Technology to oil, we're one of the top distributors of it. But I find it annoying that my parents are too focused on it. It's like we don't exist anymore.

I'll tell you the details some other time. I finally arrived to our school.

I head off to my usual parking space, under the tree, beside my other friends' cars. I see Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara by their cars but Naruto seems like he still isn't here. I was about to park my car when this orange car suddenly appears out of nowhere and drifts to his parking space.

And it's none other than the dobe, Naruto Uzumaki.

"You almost hit my car dobe." I glare as he grins at me.

"But I didn't, right teme?" he tells me as the others approach us.

Here's a bit of info on them.

Shikamaru is the son of one of the best companies as well. He's a lazy genius who mostly sleeps but is always on top. Lucky bastard.

Neji's family owns one of the largest electrical companies. He also has a cousin studying here as well. He's just as silent as I am.

Gaara's family owns a large showbiz industry, handling most of the best actors, singers, dancers etc in the business. They're planning to make him a star as well someday but he isn't interested.

Finally, Naruto is the dobe who will soon inherit his family's corporation who handles different high class hotels and restaurants all over the world. He also happens to be the student council president. I have no idea how that happened so don't ask.

"Some surprise entrance as usual huh Naruto?" Neji smirks as they approach us. Naruto just grins as we make our way to the building.

"I just love the fresh air in the morning." Naruto sighs. "Makes me more energized."

"Just makes me sleepy." Shikamaru comments. As we enter the school grounds, some of the students pause and stare like before. Some girls squeal and call out to us which we learned to ignore. But Naruto greets them since he is the school president.

"Is there anything new Mr. President?" Gaara asks since Naruto should be updated.

"Right! Thanks for reminding me!" Naruto suddenly exclaims and suddenly puts his arm on my shoulder. I frowned since I almost fell flat on my face.

"There's a new student from America." He grins while I raise a brow.

"So?"

"So…I need your help teme!" He tells me as we enter our classroom. We sit in our usual seats, me beside the dobe, behind us is Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru. Shikamaru rests his head on the table but we know he's still listening to the conversation anyway.

"What help?" I raise a brow. Usually Naruto would ask Shikamaru for advice since he is the smartest among all of us and happens to be his advisor in some student council predicaments.

"I actually…like this girl…" He seems to be blushing while he fidgets with his fingers.

"Stop that Naruto you look gay." Gaara frowns and Naruto glares.

"I just need your help in…well…_getting_ her." He tells me and I raise a brow, not sure where this is going.

"You know, making the moves?" He does some hand signs for emphasis but the 3 of us just stares at him.

"He wants you to help him get the girl." Shikamaru says without looking up and we all seemed shocked about this.

"Since when are you interested in girls?" Neji questions.

"Since I saw her" Naruto makes some lovey dovey eyes which makes me wanna barf.

"What seems to be special about this girl?" Gaara asks as the bell rings.

"You'll see." Naruto tells us as we all face the board.

"What an unlucky first day for her…" I whisper to myself. Our teacher, Kakashi, enters our room with another dirty book in his hands. He can be reported for that but we have better things to do.

"Students, we have a new student." He announces. "Come in please."

I glance at Naruto to see his excited grin. I smirk and glance at the other guys who smirk in amusement as well expect for Shikamaru who just lifted his head. I face front again and widen my eyes from what I see.

A pink haired girl walks into the classroom. She wears a red t-shirt and pants as well as converse sneakers. I couldn't help but feel surprised by what I see.

I mean, who has pink hair? Never seen anything like it.

What? Thought I was enchanted by her beauty? You wish…

Though she isn't exactly horrible looking. I like her green eyes and she has a great figure. She's just not my type.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno." She bows. Some of the guys seem interested in her while some girls glare in envy. I find this amusing somehow. I see some students start whispering to each other. Hmm… wonder what gossip is spreading these days.

"Why don't you sit beside Naruto?" Kakashi tells her.

Talk about one lucky dobe.

I glance their way and Naruto grins excitedly as Sakura takes her seat.

"Ok please get your laptops to take notes on the topic." Kakashi announces and we do what he says. I get my laptop and turn it on. Almost instantly, Naruto sends me a message.

_**Narutofox**__:_ Well, what do u think?

I glance at pinky, I mean Sakura, and evaluate her a bit. I quickly turned though since it seems like she notices.

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ Pretty, obviously smart and rich as well. I'm ok with it.

_**Shika:**_ Did a few researches and she's actually a daughter of the owner of the Haruno corporations.

_**NejiHyuuga:**_ Wow I heard they're doing really well these days.

_**GaARa5**_: Same here. Not sure if she'll be a good match for Naruto though…

_**NejHyuuga**_: Agree. She looks like the feisty type.

_**Shika:**_ Hn….Why is her hair pink?

_**SasUchihaXX: **_Shouldn't you know, genius?

_**Shika:**_ I'm a lazy genius, not a hair expert.

_**GaARa5**_: I like her skin tone though….

_**NejiHyuuga**_: You're sounding gay Gaara.

_**GaARa5**_: What's wrong with admiring her skin?

_**Shika:**_ You just don't know how to evaluate a girl Hyuuga.

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ Nice one Shika.

_**NejiHyuuga:**_ And they say only girls talk like this about the opposite sex…

_**Narutofox:**_ GUYS! Let's deal with Neji being gay later! I have a dilemma here! Now please help me teme! : ((((

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ You're just beside her. You can handle it.

_**GaARa5:**_ Uchiha, u know when it comes to girls, Naruto has zero knowledge.

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ He always has zero knowledge…

_**Narutofox:**_ Very funny teme ha ha…

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ That wasn't a joke….

_**Narutofox**_: Oh come on teme!

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ Why don't you ask the Hyugga? He has a girl friend.

_**Narutofox**_: No way, he just got lucky with Tenten.

_**NejiHyuug**_a: That's insulting to hear from someone with no knowledge about women.

_**Narutofox:**_ That's stupid to hear from someone with no pupils.

_**NejiHyuuga**_: IT'S CONTACTS!

_**Narutofox**_: Yeah right what are you a phone book?

At that point, Gaara and Neji fought back laughter. I chuckled while Shikamaru just smirked. Naruto just looked at us confusingly.

_**Narutofox:**_ What's so funny?

_**Shika:**_ you dobe….

_**Narutofox:**_ oh just help me!

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ Fine….rule no.1. When you first meet the girl, be friendly and charming. Make her feel like she can trust you without making her feel creeped out.

_**GaARa5:**_ Wow…a real Casanova huh Uchiha? *smirk*

_**NejiHyuuga:**_ You don't know the half of it.

_**Shika: **_Basically be friends with her dobe.

_**GaARa5:**_ And don't overdo it.

_**SasUchihaXX:**_ now move dobe.

I closed the chat box and glanced at Naruto. He glanced at me with an uneasy expression while I raised a brow and signalled for him to go for it. He sighs and gets the courage to talk to her.

I glance at Gaara who's the one behind Naruto and he shrugs, telling me that he's not sure on how Naruto's doing.

I just sigh and take some notes. Teaching this dobe will be a real challenge.

* * *

After class, we all head to the canteen. For some reason the dobe headed off somewhere so we just left without him. As usual, there were fangirls on our way. By the way, our group is called F5. It doesn't mean 'flower five' like the one n the drama or even the key n the keyboard. It means 'Forever five'.

Like the meaning? I thought of it…. Just stating a fact here, not boasting.

Anyway, we sit at our usual table and begin to eat some lunch. Neji's girlfriend, Tenten, drops by with her friends at our table for a little chat. Her friends are Ino, Hinata and Temari. Temari happens to be Gaara's sister by the way.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks.

"Hm we don't know either…" Gaara replies. "He left before we did."

"There he is." Ino calls out and we turn to see a happy Naruto coming our way.

"Wait for it Sasuke…" Neji smirks and I prepare myself.

3….2…1…

"TEME!" Nartuo exclaims and glomps me.

This is not good for my image.

"Get off me dobe!" I tell him off and he does.

"What's with the grin?" Tenten raises a brow.

"I guess it went well?" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded proudly.

"Uh huh. We're close friends now" He winked.

"Sasuke's tactics always work." Gaara smirks and I smirk as well.

"Who are we talking about here?" Temari asks.

"He has eyes for the new girl Sakura." Gaara tells her and she smiles.

"Ohh Sakura? The pink haired girl? We would love to meet her!" She smiles and the others nod as well.

"Umm is that the principal coming this way?" Neji says and we look back to confirm it.

"Maybe she finally reported Naruto to the principal." I smirk while Naruto frowns.

"Not funny teme…"

"Hello Naruto." The principal smiles.

"Good morning Ms. Tsunade" Naruto bows and we bow as well.

"Nice to see Sakura has made friends." Tsunade tells him. "Naruto I would like to ask you a favour."

"Yes?" Naruto raises a brow. Surprising how someone will ask him for favours.

"Since she's new, she needs someone to guide her around the school." Tsunade tells him.

Come on, what is she, 10 years old?

"So I think you would be able to guide her in her first weeks here." She smiles. "What do you say?"

I glance at Naruto who seems dumbstruck so I secretly pinch his arm to wake him up.

"Oh uhh right!" He grins. "Of course Ms. Tsunade!"

"Ummm excuse me, Naruto?" Shikamaru cuts in. "As the student council president you have a lot of things to do. You have no room to be an escort."

"Oh damn it!" He curses and looks around. Suddenly he focuses on me.

I have a bad feeling about this….

"Umm Sasuke can do it!" He puts his hands on my shoulders while I give him a 'Say What?' expression.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade seems doubtful. She should be. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, not a babysitter.

"Yeah…Sasuke's her friend as well…and…he can take care of her I assure you." He smiles and I was about to protest when he suddenly pinches me.

"Well ok if you say so…" Tsunade says and walks away.

"What are you saying?" I glare at Naruto.

"Come on teme! I trust you in this! You can also make her like me." Naruto tells me.

"How can I make her like you if I hate you myself?" I grit my teeth.

"Please teme! Just help me here!" he suddenly knees in front of me. "Pleeeeeseeee!"

"Oh…fine!" I breathe out. I don't know why but I hope I can live up with this decision.

"Thanks teme!" He glomps me. "Meet her in the school garden at dismissal ok?"

"What? Why?" I exclaim but he runs off as the bell rings.

"You have no idea what you're getting into." Neji tells me.

": I know…"

* * *

Schools over and I was on my way to my car when Neji stops me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I look around and raise a brow. "Home?"

"You have to meet Sakura at the garden remember?" He tells me and I sigh.

"Good point." I click my tongue as I put my keys back in my pocket.

Let's just get this over with.

* * *

I casually make my way to the gardens. It's something like a botanical garden with all the flowers and plants. We also have this small bridge over a little pond full of fish.

That's were I see the pink haired maiden.

I coolly approach her and suddenly have an idea of testing my Casanova skills again. I smirk as I approach her and put my elbow against the bridge handle.

"You must be Sakura Haruno?" I ask and she raises a brow.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha?" I was kinda surprised that she knew me.

"How did you know?" I gave up the Casanova thing. Maybe next time.

"The fan girls were too loud." She smirks and I Hn-ed as I stand beside her and rest my arms on the sides of the bridge.

"Why are you here?" She asks as she throws some fish food in the pond.

"Naruto asked me to take care of you since you're new." I answer her nonchalantly.

"So he must be you're best friend?" She asked and I Hn-ed again. There was a bit of silence till she spoke again.

"You must be pretty interesting to have such a fan club." She tells me and I just stay silent, too lazy to speak. She sighs and looks at me quizzically and I raise a brow.

"What?"

"You have an interesting hairstyle…" she says. "Kinda looks like a duck-butt." She jokes and I smirk.

"Interesting that it comes from someone with pink hair." I smirk and she pouts.

"Just stating the truth." I tell her and she puts a hand on her waist.

"Same here…" She says and soon sighs and turns to leave and I sigh as well.

"You know I was just…." I trail off as I grab her hand. She looks back at me but I find myself lost for words. It seems…familiar….

"Yeah I know…you were kidding." She says. "Now, can we go now?" She says and pulls her hand from mine. It took a while for me to snap out of it and I casually follow her, still disturbed.

What the heck happened back there?

* * *

**Yey done! Hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me what you think! I appreciate your reviews!**

**Thanks again! **


	2. Day care

**Yey new chapter again!**

**Thanks Lutyforce, Krazed Hatter, Rajsa, ****Look'Pretty'Play'Dirty, ****Deby Bewy Dewy Elric, ****TheCinnamorollBoo, KamiKari519, mouse123 and Shadowdemon1911 for the reviews/alerts/favorites etc ^_^ Hope that was everyone**

**Anyway here's the 2****nd**** chapter of LOFL**

**Disclaimer: I will never own NARUTO

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Day care**

"Can you give me a tour of the school?" Sakura turns to me and I just nod. I put my hands in my pockets as I lead the way and we head to the science lab first.

"I'm sure you know what this place is…" I say casually as we enter the room. She seemed to pout and glare at me which is pretty amusing.

"Of course I do." She says and looks around. "But it would be better if you provide some…I don't know…additional info?"

She looks at me and I raise a brow. She sighs as she moves closer to some chemicals on the shelves. "You know some pointers…things I shouldn't do…" She reaches out to one of them and I dash to her side, stopping her hand at once.

"Rule no.1, don't touch things you aren't suppose to." I glare at her but she seems unfazed.

"Ok then." She takes her hand from my grip and we move on to the next room. Why do I have this nagging feeling she just played with me?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

We arrive at the gym and aside from the high ceilings and polished floors, we see basketballs were scattered on the court.

"Some idiots didn't fix this place up…" Sasuke curses and I pick up a ball.

"Shouldn't we fix this up?" I ask and he gives me a 'what do you mean' look.

"Well…we can't just leave this things lying here…" I tell him but he's still frozen in place. This guy's more arrogant than I thought.

"The janitor can clean it up." He says as he looks up the ceiling and I frown at him.

"Don't be that lazy!" I tell him off and throw a ball at him. He easily catches it even without looking, making me freeze with surprise.

"Don't try me Sakura…" he smirks and I immediately look away, feeling heat rise up in my cheeks. I think I'm beginning to understand why he has a fan club.

"We should go…" He suddenly says and I look up to see him leading the way and I try to catch up with him.

"W-wait up!" I call out and he pauses till I reach him. I pant a bit and began to feel myself blushing again when I see him staring at me.

"Why is your face red?" He raises a brow and I think I blushed more but I just waved it off.

"Tired from chasing after you!" I blame him while he just looks at me with an emotionless face and sighs.

"Let's go." He's off again and I manage to catch up this time. As we walked, we see this group of girls suddenly blocking our way.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" One of the girls squeal and the others crowd around us. Some are whispering excitedly with each other while others seem to be glaring at me.

"Hmm you must be the new girl." A girl says in a bitchy tone which pissed me off. I always hated that.

"Why are you with our Sasuke-kun?" Another whines and I see Sasuke sigh. Looks like he isn't happy with this either.

"Umm sorry but we're kinda in a hurry, excuse me…" I say as politely as I can and make my way out but the girls refuse to budge.

"Hold it; you still didn't answer my question." A girl tells me. I sigh and try to keep my cool.

"I don't think I need to. Sasuke's just showing me around." I tell her and they still glare at me.

"Who do you think you are to be hanging with our Sasuke-kun?" She glares and before I had the chance to hit her, Sasuke grabs my hand.

"She's Sakura Haruno.." He tells them and leads me out of there. I look back to see the girls in shock.

"A H-haruno?..." I manage to hear one mumble and they start to whisper to one another and I smirk in amusement.

* * *

We manage to reach the parking lot in silence until Sasuke asks me a question.

"Where's your car?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I have a driver." I tell him "Plus I don't know how to drive a car yet…"

He seems to chuckle and I frown at him.

"Too pampered are we?" He teases and I pout. "Maybe someday I should teach you how to drive."

"Whatever Uchiha, let me just get my-"I was suppose to be reaching for my phone when I realize my hand was still in Sasuke's. I blush and look away, seeing that he still doesn't notice it.

"Uhh Sasuke…" I mumble and he looks at me, then down at out linked hands, and quickly pulls away. He clears his throat and seems to be blushing a bit as well.

"Weren't you…gonna call your driver?" He tells me and I nod. I grab my cell and call for my driver to pick me up and also to help me get out of this awkward situation.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

While she was making a call to her driver, I still seemed bothered about why the hell didn't I notice out hands still linked together?

I must have eaten something weird today…

When she finished, we decided to wait beside my car since I shouldn't leave her alone. Especially with the fan girls there.

"Hey….can I ask you a favour?" She asks as we lean against my car and I look at her with a raised brow. She was looking up at the sky as she sighed.

"I'm going to a day care tomorrow since one of my nieces wants me to be there." She started. "I heard Naruto's great with kids. Can you ask him if he could accompany me?"

I looked at her with an emotionless expression and just reply with a 'Hn' and looked up at the sky as well, hands in my pockets.

"You know Sasuke…. At first I thought you were some mean, selfish guy who would always brag about himself but…I guess I was wrong…"

I raise a brow at her. "Do I look that negative to you?" I ask and she giggles.

"Guess you don't make a good first impression." She smiles and I just smirk as I look off to nowhere in particular.

"What was my first impression on you?" She asks and I click my tongue.

"You had weird hair…" I tell her nonchalantly but she looked upset by what I said.

"What's your problem with my hair?" She glares and I shrug.

"It has a weird colour." I tell her but I must have upset her more.

"Just shut up Uchiha…" She crosses her arms and soon her driver comes to pick her up. She reminds me to tell Naruto about tomorrow and I just nod. When she finally left, I still stayed in my position, deep in thought.

I don't get it. We just met but it's as if we knew each other for months… Am I under some kind of spell here?

Impossible…but still…..

"Wait why am I bothered by this?" I think. "I'm just stressing myself.." I shake my head and take my phone out to text Naruto about what Sakura said. As soon as I got in my car, he replied immediately.

_No way! Sweet! Thanks teme! I knew you could help me!_

_Whatever dobe. Just don't blow it tomorrow…._

I reply back and head off. But for some reason I still feel bothered…

* * *

**The next day:**

"Man I'm so excited!" Naruto says again. We were in the canteen since it was lunch and everything that came out of Naruto's mouth was about how psyched he was for this afternoon with Sakura.

"And it's all thanks to teme!" He puts his arm around me and I glare at him, feeling annoyed.

":Sasuke-san really knows his way with women" Hinata comments and the others nod.

"If we weren't your friends, we might be under your spell as well." Tenten jokes.

"But it's kinda surprising that that Sakura girl hasn't fallen for you yet." Gaara comments.

"I'm hanging with her to help the dobe. Not to make her fall for me." I tell him and the others chuckle.

"So if you wanted to, you can make her fall for you?" Gaara asks again.

"Hello you're talking to Sasuke Uchiha here. He can practically make any girl fall head over heels for him, just like before." Ino giggles.

"Yeah. Before he always gets the girls and never leaves some for us." Neji smirks but Tenten puts a hand on her waist.

"Oh really?" She gives a glare and Neji sweat drops.

"But that was before!" he smiles innocently and Tenten rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. As much as we hate it, what happened to the 'cassanova' you all of a sudden Sasuke?" Temari asks and I just look away. Naruto catches my eye and he grins at them.

"Well, maybe he's using his charm for good now, right Sasuke?" I answer with a Hn and Naruto continues. "That's why he doesn't make Sakura-chan fall for him!"

"Or maybe Sakura's immune to his charm" Shikamaru smirks and I turn my head and raise a brow.

"Ooh never heard of someone immune from Sasuke's charm before." Ino comments and I chuckle.

"Impossible…" I comment. I mean, it's true I don't use my charm as often as before but no one…well I mean, no _gir_l can resist Sasuke Uchiha.

"Who knows Sasuke. This girl may be different from all you handled." Shikamaru smirks at me and the others chorus an 'Oohhh'.

"Sounds like a challenge Uchiha." Neji smirks and I glare. Then suddenly a member of the student council butts in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Naruto-san, we need to talk about some suggestions made for the highschool night which is coming in a few days." He says and Naruto hits himself on the forehead.

"Shit I forgot about that!" Naruto exclaims and the guy walks away.

"I can't bail out on Sakura…but I can't cancel a student council meeting as well…" He hits his head on the table. "What am I gonna do…" He mumbles but then he looks up and stares at me.

"Teme!" He exclaims. "You can go with Sakura today right? Just do what you did last time! I promise I'll make it up to you!"

I sigh in annoyance and he's suddenly on his knees again. "Please teme!"

"Just go for it Sasuke…" Shikamaru says in annoyance and I suddenly think of something and I smirk.

"Fine…" I tell him and he glomps on me.

"Yey! Thanks teme!" He exclaims and I push him away.

"Just don't do that again…" I glare and he nods. Soon the bell rings and we stand up from our seats.

"_We'll just see how immune Sakura is…"_ I smirk to myself and unconsciously look to the right to see some girls staring at me and suddenly started squealing when I looked at them. They must think I'm smirking at them.

"_Thankfully she's not the type to do that…"_ I sigh.

* * *

"He's busy again huh…" Sakura says as I approach her in the parking lot.

"Hn. He asked me to cover for him." I tell her and she sighs.

"Well that's ok. Hope you're fine with kids as well Sasuke." She smiles and hops in my car since Naruto told her she'll be riding in mine. I get in as well and turn on the engine and we get out of the parking lot.

"Where's the day care?" I ask.

"Just go straight ahead then right." She tells me and I speed off. She seems startled as I drift to turn to the right.

"Hey Sasuke Slow down!" She exclaims. "We're not in a hurry!"

"Hn" I say and slow down a bit. She sighs and turns on my Radio.

"Shouldn't you ask permission first?" I tell her and she looks at me as she inserts a cd.

"Oh sorry. Can I turn it on?" She asks and starts to pick a song.

"_You're already did…"_ I think to myself and soon, _**"Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars **_starts playing.

"Ohh I love this song." She smiles and starts to sing along.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day._

I chuckle to myself as she sings along. She glares at me for a bit but ignores me.

_Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see._

We stop at a stoplight and I glance at her singing along to the song and still can't help but be amused on how she's really into the song.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:

_When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are._

Then suddenly a car horn wakes me up and I catch myself staring at her. I quickly look away and she glances at me this time.

"You ok Sasuke?" She asks and I answer with a Hn.

Note to self: Change Cds in the car later.

* * *

We arrive at the day care and a group of kids immediately swarm Sakura when we enter.

"Sakura-chan!" They all squeal and I frown to myself with all the noise they're creating but Sakura just smiles.

"Ok guys relax. Just go take your seats and we'll start with story time." She says and the kids all scramble to their seats.

"By the way, guys this is Sasuke." Sakura introduces me and I just stare at the kids who stare back.

"Sakura-chan, is he your boyfriend?" A girl asks and Sakura blushes.

"Huh? O-of course not! He's just a friend." She says but the kids were still staring at me.

"He looks like a prince!" Another says and the other kids giggle while I just smirk. Can't believe kids also have a liking towards me.

"O-ok guys I think it's time for a story." Sakura changes the topic and the kids focus on her. But I think I might have a better plan.

"How about me and Sakura-chan act out a story?" I tell them and they all face me. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" The kids scream in unison while Sakura gapes at me.

"What?" She exclaims while I grab her hand for her to stand up. "But…what story?"

"The kids will tell the story." I smirk. "We'll have to act out what they say."

"Yey me first!" A little girl says. "First Sakura-chan is a princess while Sasuke-san is a prince!"

"O..ok…" Sakura mumbles and we stand apart from each other.

"Yeah and she's trapped by a dragon!" A guy exclaims and Sakura raises a brow.

"Choco can be the dragon!' A kid exclaims, referring to the puppy they keep in the day care.

"And Sakura-hime is scared of the dragon!"

Sakura seemed confused on what to do and just started squealing when the puppy came close to her. Guess it's part of her act.

"Then Sasuke-san grabs his sword and gets ready to fight with the dragon!"

I manage to grab a roll of cartolina as my pretend sword and do some exhibitions.

"Get ready to be slayed dragon." I get into the act and prepare to pretend a strike.

"Then he calls his army of stuffed animals to help him." A little girl says and dumps some stuffed animals on the floor beside me.

"I what?" I raise a brow and the kid glares at me.

"Attack using your stuffed animals!" She frowns while pointing at the stuffed toys. I wasn't sure of what to do so I crouched down and took a toy in my hand.

"Umm..A-attack my….animals.." I mumble as I throw the toys at the dog. What the fuck am I doing?

"Then he makes the dragon take his nap!"

"Wait" I tell them. "Shouldn't I kill the dragon or something?"

"Lull to sleep!" The kid screams and I take the dog in my arms.

"Alright alright!" I tell her as I try to lull the dog to sleep. I glare at Sakura who was laughing at me and the dog just barked and ran off.

"Then Sasuke-san finally rescues the princess!"

Finally, something I can work with.

I go back to my usual plan and suddenly hug Sakura who was caught off guard.

"Sakura-hime…I'm glad you're safe…" I whisper and she seems too surprised to talk.

So far so good….

"Are you hurt, my love?" I ask her and put on my concerned face while I hold her hand with mine while the other cups her face. She blushes like mad and the kids, specifically the girls, start to squeal.

"Sa..Sasuke…" She mumbles but I press a finger against her lips to prevent her from talking.

"You're safe now Sakura-hime…" I tell her and put an arm around her waist and place my forehead against hers.

"No need to worry anymore." I kiss her hand and smirk while she blushes even more and suddenly pushes me away.

"Ok so much for the story! Who wants snacks?" She tells the kids and they all run to wash their hands. She looks back at me and I smirk while I put my hands in my pockets. She quickly looks away and heads to the kids while I trail behind.

"_So much for being unaffected…"

* * *

_

Finally the day ended and it was getting dark as we walked to my car.

"Sigh…Taking care of kids is always tiring." Sakura sighs as she puts her things in the car. I just follow her silently and suddenly have a thought in mind.

"Sakura…" I call out and before she could look back, I gently pushed her against the car and trap her with my arm.

"What do you think of my acting?" I smirk at her as I lean closer to her. "Pretty good don't you think?"

She glares at me but was blushing. "Yeah..sure Sasuke…" She says as deadly as she can but I'm just unfazed. I still smirk at her while I touch some strands of her hair.

"You make a great princess…" I complement and slowly lean close to her ear. "Don't you Sakura-hime…"

I smirk as I feel her tense up with my touch. But suddenly she pushes me away which surprises me and she glares at me with full force.

"Just stop it Sasuke…" She glares as she gets in the car. I recover from my shock and can't help but chuckle.

This girl is pretty interesting…

* * *

Sakura tells me her address and I drive off. What surprised me is that she lives in the same village as mine. When I finally arrive, I look at her to see her fast asleep. I smirk for some reason and stare at her sleeping figure.

_I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true_

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you kn-_

Damn cd player….It's better if it's closed…

"Sakura.." I call out and shake her a bit. "Hey Sakura…"

"Sasuke….kun…" She mumbles in her sleep. My eyes widen and I felt heat rise in my cheeks as she smiled in her sleep.

Wait a minute..Sasuke Uchiha does _not_ blush….

I stare at her and had the urge to reach out and caress her hair. She really looks peaceful in her sleep. Unconsciously, my hand moves up to her face when her eyes suddenly open and I had to pull away at once.

"Huh…We're home?" She mumbles as she looks around and I answer with a 'Hn'. She takes her stuff from the back and opens the door.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun.." She smiles and closes the car door. I suddenly freeze from what she said.

Did she just call me Sasuke-_kun_?

I look at the door as she was about to step in. She waves goodbye and I just nod as she stepped inside and closed the door. I grip the steering handle but find myself deep in thought.

"What the fuck…" I mumble as I hit myself on the head and rest my elbow by the car window. What the hell is happening to me? I never act like this….

I just decided to clear my head and think about this when I get home….

* * *

**Yey done! Please tell me what you think! Comments/ suggestions/reviews are appreciated ^_^**

**BTW the last song was 'Can't stand It' by Nevershoutnever**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Lessons

**Yeah I'm back! Time for another update :**

**Hope it didn't take too long :3**

**Thanks ever so much to all who reviewed and also who added the sitry and me to the alrets/favourites!**

**Anyway, here's the 3****rd**** chapter of LOFL!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you get it…

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Lessons**

**Sakura's POV**

_*Beep* *Beep*_

Damn alarm clock. Didn't I turn that off?

_*beep* *Beep*_

It's a Saturday…Why the hell is it waking me up?

_*Beep* *Beep*_

That's it…

I reach for the stupid clock without looking but can't seem to find it. I squirm in the covers and peek out, the sun suddenly blinding me and finally my vision clears up.

That's when I see a pair of black orbs staring at me.

"What the-!" I squealed and jumped up from surprise. The raven haired boy remained to have an emotionless face as I notice that he held my alarm clock in his hand.

"Finally you're up. Do you know how many time I had to reset the alarm for it to continue ringing?" He shot me an annoyed look and I glared at him as well.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed at his face.

"Waking you up." He answered obviously and I just got more impatient.

"Yes but why _did_ you?" I gritted my teeth. He just wasted a perfect start of my weekend but he didn't seem to care.

"You said you wanted to learn to drive right?" He asked and I raised a brow. "So I'm going to teach you."

I was lost for words. What is he getting at?

"Wha-why?" I stutter and he shows me a dirty look.

"You're the one asking for a favour."

"FYI_, you're_ the one who suggested to teach me." I told him.

"Yeah so I'm fulfilling my promise." He says and I remain speechless, which makes him assume that he won.

"Now get dressed." He pulls the blanket from me. "I don't have all day."

I started to mumble curses under my breath and find myself just obeying him. I grab some clothes and look for my towel while he just follows me with his eyes.

"What kind of design is this?" He stares at my alarm clock in his hand which was decorated with a 'Hello Kitty' design. "What are you 5?"

I grab it from his hand and hide in my drawers as I walk to my bathroom.

"You just have no childhood!" I shot back at him as I check my things. I hear silence and closed the bathroom door. But not without seeing him frozen in his position with a creepy aura and his bangs hiding his eyes, making it unable to read his expression but left me with Goosebumps on my skin.

'_What the fuck happened to him?'_ I thought in my head.

* * *

Sasuke told me that our maid let him in the house and smirked as he said she must have been tantalized by his beauty. Which of course is ridiculous. I ate my breakfast as he just leaned against the counter casually. I can't help but notice our maids peeking in from the other room excitedly.

"_I really don't get what they see in this him."_ I think to myself as I finish and one of our maids enters the kitchen to collect the dishes.

"Now hurry up. You have a lot to learn." He tells me nonchalantly as he takes his keys from his pockets and throws them to me. He walks out the door and I was about to follow when one of our maids tap me on the shoulder.

"Sakura-san, is he your boyfriend?" She asked with the others behind her, interested as well. I just sweat drop and shake my head.

"No of course not, why would you think that?" I giggle nervously but they look at me with doubt.

"You 2 would look great together." One commented again and I tried to hide my blush.

"_Why am I even blushing?"_ I think to myself and just shake my head, hoping they don't notice.

"Umm…Ill be going out for the day. Please tell my parents." I tell them and they nod while whispering excitedly to one another. I sigh as I step outside and close the door.

Maids are really interested in gossips, aren't they…

Sasuke was already in his car with his arms folded behind his head in a relaxed manner when I stepped out of the house. He brought his Black sports car and was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Uhh Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to show me how to drive?"

"You step on a pedal and turn a damn wheel, how hard is that?" He raised a brow and I frown as I step in the car.

"But if you want _I_ can drive and we could go somewhere private and-"

"Shut up Sasuke." I cut him off before he could finish and he just smirks. I was pretty mesmerized by his smirk which made him look more handsome. There was a sudden silence as I look at Sasuke and he suddenly looks back, questioningly.

"I'm sure you know how to turn on an engine right?"

"Oh right." I snap out of it and put the key in the ignition. The car came to life and we buckled ourselves in.

"Right pedal, accelerator. Left, the brakes." He said frankly. "Since you're driving an automatic, it shouldn't be hard for you."

"Right." I reply and made sure I remember what he says. I've never been in the driver's seat before actually, let alone drive a car. So you have no idea how nervous I am even as Sasuke explains everything to me.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" I asked and he raises a brow.

"Of course. At your age, you should know how to drive."

"But don't I need a permit or something?" I ask and he just resumed to his relaxed position.

"They'll never know. And if anything bad happens, I'll handle it." He assures me. "Except for the car though. If you damage it, you pay for it."

I can't help but feel irritated. "Wow how generous of you." I say sarcastically and he just motions for me to start driving. I take a deep breath and get ready to drive. I step on the accelerator but nothing happens.

"The brakes." Sasuke says nonchalantly and I sweat drop.

"Oh right.." I chuckle shyly and release the brakes. Then suddenly we race forward since I had my full force on the accelerator and we were both thrown back by the speed.

"Stop it!" Sasuke exclaimed but I was too frozen to move. He reached out for the steering wheel then suddenly a blonde boy got in our way. I suddenly snapped out of it and hit the brakes but still hit the boy as we stopped.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" I exclaim in fear and look outside and suddenly pause.

"Wait. Naruto?" I raise my tone in surprise as he slowly gets up.

"Yeah…hey Sakura-chan….Sasuke-teme.." He greets as he rubs his head. Thankfully he looks fine aside from some bruises from the hitl. "Learning to drive eh?" He comments and I turn to looks at Sasuke hesitantly. He looked back at me but was glaring, making me wanna hide in a corner.

"Look at what you almost did!" He raised his voice. "Don't be too careless! What if you hit a real person!"

"I am a real person teme!" Naruto doesn't let his insult get away and Sasuke diverts his attention to him.

"Really? Since when?" He replied back and Naruto glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be glad I survived?" He glared and Sasuke raised a brow.

"That's the point. How did you survive from something like that?" He asked and Naruto suddenly had a confident expression, opposite from before.

"It's not that I'm an alien teme. I'm just _Dangerously Talented_." He grins proudly and we sweat drop.

"More like dangerously stupid…" I hear Sasuke mumble as we buckle in again and Naruto hops in the back.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Sasuke glares at the blonde behind him.

"I was supposed to visit Sakura and spend some time with her." He tells us as he leans and rests his arms on both of our seats. "You know, to make it up to her."

"But this is my car." Sasuke glares.

"But you almost killed me with it." Naruto glares back. "So you owe me."

"She's the one who hit you." Sasuke points at me and I blush shyly.

"But you're the _teacher_ so it's _your_ responsibility." Naruto raises a brow intimidating Sasuke who glares harder. Then Sasuke just 'Hn-ed' and resumes his position with his hands crossed over his chest while Naruto smirks.

"This is why I'm the student council president." He tells me proudly and I giggle a bit.

"But if it stays that way, I won't be surprised if the school falls to chaos." Sasuke mumbles but Naruto gets pissed.

"Some nerve to say that when I've been in the position since we were freshmen!" he yells.

"Only because Shikamaru tells you what to do!" Sasuke faces him again and they're in a heated dispute.

"Uh guys?" I try to stop these two but they ignore me.

"Oh so you think you can do better?" Naruto challenges.

"I can do anything you can 10 times better!" Sasuke yells at him.

"Guys!" I yell a little louder.

"Oh really? Then let's try seeing you hit by a car 10 times!" Naruto closes in on him.

"That would be no problem!"

"Oh shut up Uchiha!" Naruto suddenly yells and there was silence. I move father from Sasuke as I feel his aura getting darker than usual. Naruto was frozen as well as Sasuke's eyes give off the scariest glare I have seen. As if he transformed to some devil or something.

"..Say?" Sasuke hisses and I could tell Naruto was really regretting what he said.

"N-nothing t-teme…" He stuttered. "Y-you know I was..kidding.."

"Too bad I'm not." He grins evilly and Naruto gulps. Then in a split second, Naruto is thrown out of the car.

"Oh come on teme!" Naruto whines as he leans in Sasuke's window. "I wont cause anymore harm and besides…."

He leans near Sasuke's ear and whispers to him. Sasuke seems to ponder a bit and just sighs and signals Naruto in. Naruto jumps in like a happy school girl and hugs Sasuke..

"Thanks teme!"

"You said you won't cause any more harm?" Sasuke glares and Naruto looks at him questioningly.

"How is this harmful?"

"It's harmful for me since you might be gay from all the hugging and stuff." Sasuke says and soon smirks.

"So you have a crush on me Naruto?" He teases and Naruto jumps back.

"No way teme. I got tastes you know."

"So you are gay?" I suddenly ask and he looks at me wide eyed.

"No way! DO I LOOK GAY TO YOU?" He exclaims and Sasuke looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"I'll be quiet." Naruto says and shuts his mouth and Sasuke motions for me to continue driving.

"Shouldn't he buckle in?" I ask Sasuke who shrugs.

"He seems immune to you crashing into him so he'll be fine." He tells me and I just let it go.

* * *

**No one's POV**

With a few more rounds of driving, Sakura finally got the hang of driving and seemed pretty pleased with it.

"Yey! I'm getting the hang of this Sasuke." I smile and he scoffs.

"Yeah after almost crashing to a tree, barely missing an old lady and killing us by going straight to a cliff."

"The cliff thing seems pretty exaggerated teme." Naruto tells him.

"It can happen." Sasuke raises a brow and Naruto just rolls his eyes.

"I think we should eat now." Naruto suggested and I nodded.

"Yeah but where?" Sakura asks as we stop at a stoplight and Naruto seems to ponder a bit.

"No Ramen." Sasuke cut Naruto off when he was about to suggest it and Naruto pouted.

"How about some sweets?" Sakura suggested and Sasuke frowned.

"I hate sweets." He mumbled.

"Oh come on. How can you hate sweets?"

"Because he's a cold hearted bastard who hates ramen." Naruto cut in since he felt upset but Sasuke pretended not to hear.

"Come on Sasuke. I'm sure you'll love the sweets in where I eat." Sakura tells him but Sasuke ignores her suggestion.

"Yeah teme! Don't be such a kill joy. It's either sweets or ramen!" He tells him and Sasuke seems to ponder a bit and nods.

"Fine. Let's eat sweets."

"Yey!" Sakura rejoices but Naruto starts to sob.

"You're so cruel to Ramen lovers everywhere!" He sobs but they just ignore him since he'll be back to normal in no time.

* * *

The group stopped at an ice cream parlor and placed their orders. Naruto had a sundae and Sasuke settled for an ice cream cone. But Sakura ordered a big bowl of banana spit. The 2 boys were surprised when it came to their table. It was enough for about 5 people.

"Are you even human?" Sasuke asks but Sakura just giggles.

"Even I'm no match for her." Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at her banana split. There were ice cream of different flavours with sprinkles and marshmallows. Stick-Os were places on the ice cream and it was topped off with cherries and chocolate syrup. Of course the bananas were at the bottom.

"You want some?" Sakura offered but the 2 boys shook their heads. They can't help but watch as Sakura gulfs up the whole thing in just 5 minutes so soon; there was nothing left in her bowl.

Sakura leaned back on her chair and sighed. "That was so good! I think I'll try another one!"

"No way!" Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could stand. "I won't have you puking in my car! And what kind of person eats more than one of those?"

"Oh…. Fine!" Sakura pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. Sasuke chuckled as he leaned forward and wiped a stain of chocolate syrup on the side of her lips. Sakura blushed as he licked the syrup from his finger.

"You really act like a kid." He smirks and Sakura was frozen and didn't reply. She just kept her determined expression and noticed Naruto staring at them.

"Are you ok Naruto?" She asked. Sasuke looked at him as well and Naruto seemed to snap out of it and smiled shyly.

"Oh it's nothing." He smiled. "Shall we go now?"

They nodded and Naruto led the way to the car. Sakura couldn't shake of the feeling that there was a hint of sadness in Naruto's voice. They walked outside and realized it was getting dark. Sasuke took off to get his car while the 2 wait for a while.

"Feels pretty cold out here." Sakura comments as she rubs her arms.

"Yeah." Naruto sighs and remembers something. "Oh wait I forgot my jacket!" He says and runs inside. Sakura just giggles and checks if Sasuke's coming out of the parking lot yet, not noticing some guys approaching her when one puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there." He smiled but Sakura glared since she didn't like him touching her. "Wanna go out with the guys and me somewhere fun?"

"No thanks." She spat out. "And please keep your hands off me." She told him and slapped his hand off. The other chuckled at her behaviour and so did the leader who obviously looked like jerks.

"You're a feisty one, are you?" He grins evilly as he grabs her wrist and Sakura tries to pull away.

"Hey let go!" She yells but his grip was strong. He was about to pull her off somewhere when someone yelled.

"Hey let go of her!" Naruto ran and confronted them. "She's with me!"

"Not anymore." The guy told him and easily pushed him away. Making him crash to boxes piled up near the store. The other guys found it humorous while Sakura felt concerned.

"Naruto!" She yelled and tried fighting back but the guy was having no trouble pulling her with him when suddenly he was down on the ground.

"What…" Sakura thought and realized Sasuke standing before them with an evil glare in his eyes. The other guys attacked him and Sakura stayed out of the scene.

"Sasuke!" She called out of concern but realized how skilled Sasuke was in fighting. Even if the guys were bigger than him, they were no match. Sauske must have trained harder than she has expected.

Soon all them were down and Sasuke walked up to the leader and put his foot on his chest.

"Don't go near her ever again." He hissed silently for only the 2 of them to hear and kicked him in the face before walking up to Sakura who was helping Naruto up.

"You ok?" He asked the both of them and it was Sakura who nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke! That was amazing!" Sakura praised and tackled Sasuke in a hug. Normally Sasuke hated it but for some reason he allowed her and smirked as he caressed her hair a bit.

"Yeah thanks teme…" Naruto smiled but Sasuke felt something else with his expression. But Naruto just hopped in the car and waited for them to get in too.

* * *

Sasuke decided it was his turn to drive and took the wheel. They went to Naruto's house first to drop him off.

"Thanks for the fun day Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" He grinned and Sakura smiled at him.

"Sorry for the trouble I created Naruto." She apologized "And are you sure you're ok?" She asked but Naruto just chuckled.

"It was no problem Sakura-chan" He winked. "So you're taking her home teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied and Naruto just nodded, his smile fading for a moment but soon returned.

"Anyway, have s safe trip guys!" He waved and Sakura bid goodbye as well as Sasuke rolled up the window and drove off. Naruto watched as they drove off and sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and walked inside.

* * *

There was a bit of traffic on the way to their subdivision so they had to just sit there and wait for a while. Sasuke sighed and rested his head on his hand since he had nothing to do. He looked off to the side and noticed a sleeping Sakura beside him. He chuckled and decided to fix her seat so she would be lying down.

He reached out to the side to fix her chair and happened to observe her up close. She looked like a harmless child as she slept and he just smirked. He brushed some strands off her face and continued observing her beautiful face since he had nothing to do. He was too caught up and didn't realize the cars started moving.

"I should stop doing that." He mumbled to himself as they continued to drive off.

Since she was asleep, Sasuke carried her bridal style and the maids gladly opened the door for her. Of course there was some whispering here and there as he walked up the stairs with her in his arms and he can't help but feel awkward as they watched him.

He finally reached her room and settled her on the bed. Sasuke sighed suddenly realized something out of the blue.

"_Why am I being nice to her?" He thought and walked a bit. "I was never this nice to a girl before. Well except when…" _He let his thoughts trail off and looked back at Sakura's sleeping figure and observed her up close.

"_But she does look like her.."_ He though and felt himself almost smiling. He shook his head and just ignored the weird thought.

"I'm just doing this because of the dobe." He told to himself and made his way back to his car.

"_Besides….there's no way she could be back…."

* * *

_

**I hope you like my chapter! Had a bit of a hard time typing this one cause of tight schedules **

**Please review and see you guys soon!**


	4. step by step

**Hey I'm finally updating this story!**

**BTW Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts etc!**

**Anyway I won't make this long. Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_But she does look like her.." He though and felt himself almost smiling. He shook his head and just ignored the weird thought._

"_I'm just doing this because of the dobe." He told to himself and made his way back to his car._

"_Besides….there's no way she could be back…."

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Step by step.**

The group were able to reach class in time and as usual, the guys sat on their seats and Sakura took her place beside Naruto. She looked at him and noticed his bothered look as he pulled out his laptop.

"Hey Naruto!" She greeted. Naruto seemed shocked for a moment, as if getting out of a trance, and faced her.

"Oh Hey Sakura-chan." He smiled but it wasn't his usual big grin. Just a simple smile which is not the Naruto we all know.

"Something wrong?" Sakura moved her head to the side but Naruto just sighed and kept his 'smiling' face.

"No just….stressed out I guess…" He tells her as he starts typing.

"You sure?" Sakura asked again. Not believing what he said.

"Yeah." He smiled a bit more but it was still different compared to the usual. His silence was also being noticed by her. As well as most students in the class.

"Hey genius, notice anything different?" Neji asks and Shiakamru raises a brow in question.

"Isn't Naruto well…..quiet?" He asks and Shikamaru stares at the dobe for a while.

"Now that you've mentioned it. I did have a good rest with him being quiet…" Shikamaru answered.

"But isn't it…. out of the ordinary?" Neji raised a brow but Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Maybe something's bothering the dobe." He replied and Neji just shrugged his shoulders.

"_What's up with him_?" Sakura pondered for a while but her thoughts were interrupted when another blonde suddenly appeared at her side.

"Hey! You're the new girl right? Sakura Haruno?" She asked and Sakura looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah…" She replied and the blonde help out her hand.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you." She said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Sakura smiled back.

"So I heard you're getting close with the F5 over there" Ino smiled as she stared at the boys discussing something and Sakura looked back as well.

"Well kinda…" She told her and suddenly wondered. "Wait, F5?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah. They're called the F5 or 'Forever 5'" Ino told her. "They've been friends for years and it's impossible to see them apart most of the time. They're also the most respected and sought after in this school! Considering their good looks, brains, and wealth, They're just perfect!": Ino sighed dreamily while Sakura just sweat dropped.

"Oh really…" she replied since she was out of words.

"Well anyway, it's rare for any girl to be so close with them." She smiled and leaned closer to Sakura. "Especially to Sasuke-kun who's known to be an 'Ice Prince'."

"_Well can't argue with the Ice prince…"_ Sakura thought to herself. "But all Sasuke did was teach me how to drive that's all!"

Ino suddenly gasped and leaned closer. "You've been in his car?" She whispered as if anyone was listening and Sakura nodded. "No way! No girl has ever even _stepped foot_ in his car!" She whispered excitingly.

"It's no big deal really…" Sakura just smiled shyly. "But aren't you close with them too?"

"Yeah but not as quick as you've become!" Ino smiled. "We had to go through _a lot_ to gain their trust but you've only managed to do it in a week!" She exclaimed. "We never had a chance to be close with Sasuke let alone be in his car but you were able to get in easily! How did you do it?" She leaned in closer and Sakura gulped a bit.

"Uhh well it's…." She trailed off when then their teacher soon entered and Ino said they'll continue their discussion at lunch.

"Ok students, I would like to let you know that I'm going to assign you for your projects. " Kakashi told his students while taking his eyes off his book for a while to grab his records. "You will be working in pairs. And as usual, I already have each of you assigned to one."

The class groans in annoyance but Kakashi just shrugs it off as he starts reading his list.

"Neji you're with Gaara." Kakashi announces and the 2 smirk at each other, glad to not be partnered with someone they're not close with.

"Ino you're with Shikamaru Nara." He mumbles and Ino claps her hands.

"_Yes I'm with Shika!"_ She squeals inside. Shikamaru didn't seem like he cared since his eyes were starting to droop again.

"Then….Sakura Haruno…." Kakashi trails off as he scans his list and Sakura looks up at him. "You're with….Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT!" The both of them exclaim at the same time and looked at each other in disbelief.

"Something wrong with that?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke tried to reply but he just sighed and leaned back on his chair since he knows there's no changing the pairings.

"_At least it's not with some slutty fan girl_.." He thinks as he glances at the said fan girls who were starting to cry their heads off.

"_Just when I thought I can already be away from him…"_ Sakura sighs. _"Oh well…I can bear this…"_

Kakashi continued on with the pairings and soon the bell rang and everyone stood up to go when Naruto rushed to Kakashi.

"Sensei! I have no partner." He said and Kakashi raised a brow as he glanced his list.

"Oh right we have an excess. Umm..you can just join a pair and work with them." He told him.

"So there'll be 3 of us? Isn't that unfair for the others?"

"I don't think it'll be unfair if you're the 3rd member." Kakashi grins and Naruto glares as soon as he gets his comment.

"Oh very funny Sensei your really underestimating me you know…" Naruto tells him but Kakashi just leaves him alone. Naruto grab his bag and heads off to his next class.

"Which group should I join? There's no way I'm joining Shika and Ino. Neji and Gaara won't let me..then…" He suddenly pauses and hides in a corner as Sasuke and Sakura stop by the locker as Sakura grabs her things.

"Since we're partners I'll of course be the boss and you have to do what I say." Sasuke tells her then Sakura slams her locker door.

"Excuse me Uchiha. The definition of partners is those who work together and no one's the boss. Got it?" She told him while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Where are we gonna do the project anyway?" Sakura asked and Sasuke seemed to ponder when someone suddenly put his arms around both of them which surprised the 2.

"Hey guys!" Naruto's grinning face appeared in between them. "Mind if I join your group?"

"Don't you have a partner dobe?" Sasuke glared while he shrugged Naruto's arm off his shoulder.

"No. Kakashi-sensei told me to just join a group." He answered and put his arm around the 2 again. "So I picked you guys!"

"Wait a sec." Sasuke shrugged his arm off him again. "Why us?"

Naruto was silent for a while as he pondered. "I just….felt like it…" He smiled innocently while Sasuke just glared again.

"Please guys!" He started to beg and got down to his knees. "I promise I'll behave! I'll even help out with the stuff we need!"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who just scoffed and she sighed.

"Ok Naruto you can be in our group." She answered and Naruto jumped back up to put his arms around them again.

"Thanks sooo much guys! You won't regret it!" He grinned.

"But you'll regret it if you don't get your arm off me." Sasuke hissed and Naruto immediately obeyed in fear as Sasuke fixed his jacket.

"But still, where are we gonna do the project?" Sakura asked Sasuke then Naruto butted in again.

"How about at my place?" He suggested and Sasuke started glaring again.

"Why your place?" He asked and Naruto did his puppy dog look.

"Come on teme! I'm sure you don't want us in your house anyway!" He begged and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But I expect everything will go well." He told them and Naruto nodded. He walked off to his class while Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"_That guy really thinks he's the boss huh…tsk…"_ She thinks and just walks off, leaving Naruto in their spot.

" _Is something really going on between this two?"_ Naruto wonders. "Well…At least I'll be able to keep an eye on them…" He sighs and walks off to class.

* * *

Classes were over and Sakura was sitting down near a tree when suddenly shadows hovered above her.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura waved back and realized she had around 3 girls with her.

"I would like to introduce to you my friends. Tenten, Temari and Hinata Hyuuga." She introduced and they said their greetings.

"A Hyuuga? Are you.."

"I-I'm Neji's cousin.." She replied shyly and Sakura nodded and told them to sit down.

"So you're the new girl who's been close with Sasuke's group huh." Temari smiled

"I'm more interested with you being close with _the _Sasuke Uchiha" Tenten smiled as she leaned closer. "How did you guys become so close?"

"I-I don't think it's a big deal really…" Sakura replied.

"Did you know she rode n his car?" Ino told the girls and they gasped.

"T-that seems i-impossible since S-Sasuke-kun doesn't like having people in his car…" Hinata told her and the girls agreed.

"Could it be there must be something…special between you two?" Temari raised a brow while Sakura blushed.

"I-I don't think there's really a-"

"Sakura!" A voice shouted and the girls turned to see the Uchiha. They were speechless as he approached them, wearing his shades and grabbing Sakura by the arm.

"We have to go to the dobe's house. You drive." He told her and pulled her up.

"Huh? Wait!" Sakura exclaimed but Sasuke started to pull her away and she apologized and said goodbye to the girls while they bid goodbye as well.

"Something's definitely up." Ino commented and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The trio were currently busy doing their project. Sakura was in front of the computer with Sasuke beside her and was looking at the screen as well. The two were completely unaware of the blue eyes observing them.

"_Hmm….everything seems to be normal…"_ Naruto thinks as he looks at them. "Doesn't_ seem like they have anything going on between them…"_

Then Sasuke leans in closer to the screen and at the same time, closer to Sakura as well. Naruto's eyes widen as he started to scribble in his little notepad.

"_Leaning closer…could it be just to look closer at the monitor or….to be closer to Sakura?"_ He raises a brow in question. Then Sasuke suddenly hits Sakura on the head and scolds her and Naruto starts scribbling again.

"_A hit on the head. A sign of annoyance…or…just to touch her?"_ Naruto raises a brow again and stares at the couple when Sasuke seemed to notice and Sakura looked his way as well.

"Hey dobe. I thought you said you'll help?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. "And what's with the notepad?"

"I am helping teme!" Naruto pouts. "I'm just…organizing my thoughts…."

"Tss…what thoughts?" Sasuke chuckled while Naruto glared at him. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Naruto's mother peeked inside.

"Sorry to disturb you but please Naruto, be a dear and help me bring the snacks inside?" She smiled.

"Mom! I'm busy!" Naruto whined like a kid. There was no way he was leaving these 2 alone.

"Why don't you go and help Naruto?" Sakura tells him.

"Yeah make yourself useful…" Sasuke comments without looking which seemed to do the trick. Naruto stood up and followed his mother out the room.

"Don't do anything stupid." He tells the 2 while looking suspiciously at them.

"Don't worry we're not like you." Sasuke replies. It made Naruto more annoyed but he just chose to ignore it and went off to help his mother. Sasuke and Sakura were putting on the finishing touches on their draft for their project.

"Ok now we know what it looks like, where's our materials?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was still looking at the picture.

"Since we're doing a model of the Eiffel tower, we could use straws and just paint it. Also some cotton for the bushes."

"I know the dobe keeps some stuff up here." Sasuke mutters as he approaches the shelf and looks up at a box on the topmost part of the shelf. Sakura followed him and sees the box as well.

"I'll get it" Sakura told him and grabbed a chair to start reaching for the box.

"Hey you can't reach that! Get down!" Sasuke scolded and got near her. Sakura refused to listen and reached further. She was already close when she accidentally bumped into a pile of newspaper which all fell on Sasuke.

"Oops…" Sakura covered her mouth in surprise while Sasuke, who was kneeling on the floor from being hit by the big pile, slowly got up and glared at Sakura.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Sakura apologized immediately got off the chair to his side and checked for any injuries.

"Does your head hurt? Are you wounded?" She asked while Sasuke just coldly stared at her. Suddenly he bends down, crumples up some newspaper and suddenly throws it at Sakura. Sakura was able to avoid it but doesn't waste time to get back at him by throwing some his way as well. Soon paper balls were being thrown everywhere and Sasuke had enough.

"Alright stop it!" Sasuke exclaimed but Sakura refused to listen. "Sakura I said stop it!" He repeated but it was no use. As he shielded himself, he spotted her phone resting on the table and grabbed it. He held it up for her to see and Sakura's eyes widened as she rushed to him.

"Give me that!" She yelled and tried to reach for it but Sasuke was taller than her so even if Sakura jumped to reach it, she still couldn't.

"Give it!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smirked at her which made Sakura freeze. His smirk slowly faded as he stared back at her. Both of them didn't notice how close they were to each other. Sakura's emerald orbs stared back at his dark onyx ones which hypnotized her. Sasuke fell into the trance as well when suddenly…

_*Smash*_

"Oh s-sorry.." Naruto stood at the door, scratching his head and was grinning sheepishly. "I accidentally dropped it…"

The 2 who snapped out of their moment sees the shattered glass and spilled juice on the floor. Sasuke immediately got annoyed.

"You're really careless dobe." He told him while Naruto just grinned apologetically. "Go get a broom…" He ordered.

"To sweep the broken glass?" Naruto asked.

"_No_. To mop the floor." Sasuke said sarcastically and Sakura giggled. Naruto glared for a bit but just follows his orders. When Sasuke swept the broken glass, he gave the dustpan to Naruto as Sakura mopped.

"I'll throw this?" Naruto asked, referring to the broken glass.

"No you'll eat it." Sasuke answered in a sarcastic tone again and Naruto pouted.

"Stop it with the sarcastic answers teme!"

"Well stop it with the stupid questions dobe!" Sasuke answered back. Then the 2 nce again started bickering and Sakura made them stop.

"Instead of fighting, why don't we get started on our project?" She told them. The two just nodded while glaring at each other and Sakura just sighed.

"_They'll never grow out of this…"

* * *

_

_*KABOOM*_

It was already 7 in the evening and the group was getting close to finishing their project when rain began to pour which soon turned out to be a thunderstorm.

"Looks like you 2 won't be able to go home today." Naruto's mother told them. "You better spend the night here."

"Here?" Sasuke exclaimed in disbelief but Naruto felt the opposite.

"Yey sleepover! I'll get the sleeping bags!" He exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"I'll just call your parents to inform them about it." Naruto's mother smiled and left Sasuke and Sakura in the room.

"Great just great." Sasuke muttered. It wasn't that he didn't like sleeping over. He just didn't want to be with the dobe who tends to talk all night long, leaving you with no sleep at all. The dobe suddenly entered with sleeping bags and laid them on the floor. Naruto's mother entered again as well.

"Ok Sakura you'll sleep with me in my room while Sasuke can sleep with Naruto here." Naruto's mother told them. "I think I have some clothes you can borrow Sakura."

"Yey I'm with teme!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke just sighed and walked to his bag to search through his things.

"Good thing I always came prepared." He muttered and brought out some clothes and what looks like a hygiene kit. He turned to see Naruto and Sakura looking at him in a weird way.

"What? Can't a guy have a hygiene kit?" He asked but the two stood motionless so Sasuke just sighed and ignored them. Naruto's mother guided Sakura to her room to find some clothes while Sasuke got ready to take a shower. He stepped in the bathroom and realized he forgot something.

"Can you get my toothbrush dobe." Sasuke asked and Naruto looked in his hygiene kit and gave it to him.

"Your gonna brush your teeth?" He asked.

"No I'm gonna scrub the floor." Sasuke answered sarcastically and slammed the door while Naruto just tried his best not to be pissed off.

* * *

It was already 9:30 and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. But as usual Naruto didn't feel sleepy yet and decided to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He called out to the Uchiha who lay on the mattress on the floor.

"Hn?" He answered, feeling a bit sleepy.

"Do you...like Sakura?" He asked which caught Sasuke off guard and surprised him.

"She's ok…" Was Sasuke's reply and Naruto sighed but then just chuckled.

"I just had this weird feeling…." He soon trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. Sasuke just let him drop the subject. Naruto looked out the window and stared at a star.

"You know…she's like a star…" He stated and Sasuke asked why. He wasn't even sure where this conversation was going.

"When you look at a star…it seems like it's so close you can catch it….but in reality…it's a million miles away." He whispers. "But despite that fact, you still assume that someday…you'll get that star, even if you know it's impossible. It…gives you hope…and you just never get tired of even looking at it…."

He smiled sadly while Sasuke was lost for words. Naruto would be stupid and all but it's in times like this that surprises Sasuke and shows him why Naruto's one of the best in class.

"Well let's just go to sleep!" Naruto's happy tone returned and he made himself more comfortable. "Good night teme.."

"Good night…" Sasuke answered and soon there was only silence. Sasuke sighed and realized Naruto was already asleep. He suddenly felt thirsty and stood up to go to the kitchen. At the same time he couldn't get over what Naruto told him.

"_Why is it I felt…..awkward_?" He though as he gulped down the water. _"It's like….there's this weird feeling inside me….I must be sick or something."_ He shook his head and started to slowly walk back to Naruto's room. It was dark so he mostly used his hands to get around. When suddenly he slammed into something, causing him to fall down with it. Except the 'It' yelped as they did.

"Who's this?" A voice sounded out and Sasuke immediately recognized it.

"Sakura?"

"S-Sasuke?" She answered back. He couldn't clearly see her face but her eyes were a bit visible. Her emerald orbs staring at him in surprise. They didn't even notice the awkward position they were in when suddenly, the lights opened.

"What's going on he-" The voice paused, maybe in surprise and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_Shit"

* * *

_

**Yeah finally done! Sorry for the late update! Lots of drama in school and Getting busy as well.**

**Please review! Realllllly appreciate it!**

**BYE!**


	5. Bad day

**Time to update! Thanks to all who reviewed and added this to your favourites and alerts!**

**In a good mood since we just had our prom ^_^ Now let's start shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: Bad day

* * *

**

Sasuke immediately pushed himself off Sakura who still lay on the floor from shock. He looked up at the speaker and was somehow relieved to see it was Naruto's mother.

"What…seems to be going on?" She raised a brow but had a curious smile on her face. Sasuke returned his emotionless expression and stood up.

"Just had an accident. Sorry." He replied. Sakura sat up as well but was still speechless. Naruto's mother didn't seem too convinced.

"Accident huh…." She mimicked while she took a glass and put it on the sink.

"Y-Yeah…Sorry Mrs. U-Uzumaki…" Sakura muttered as she stood up as well. Naruto's mother nodded while she walked pass the 2.

"Ok then just get back in your beds." She told them. "Oh and by the way, you 2 look really cute together." She smiled while Sakura became nervous and Sasuke just raised a brow.

"Umm…I'm gonna go now..Sasuke-kun.." Sakura muttered as she slowly took each step to the door.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out and Sakura shyly looked behind her to see a really handsome, smirking Uchiha looking at her.

"Good night." He told her and Sakura quickly looked away, hiding her blush.

"G-Good night.." She replied and hurried her way out of there while Sasuke chuckled at her reaction. He grabbed his glass again and drank down some water as he leaned against the counter.

"_She can be really cute sometimes…"

* * *

_

**No one's POV.**

The day after the group had their sleepover, Sakura steps in her classroom and sees Naruto's group in their seats. But she notices an empty one as she sits down beside Naruto.

"Naruto…where's Sasuke?" She asks the blonde who was busy listening to his ipod.

"WHAT?" He raised his voice since he didn't hear what she said. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned closer.

"Where's Sasuke?" She raised her voice as well.

"WHERE'S WHO?" Naruto asked again and Sakura became pissed off and pulled the earphones from his ears.

"I said where's the Uchiha!" She growled while Naruto mouthed an 'Oh'.

"He's in the washroom." He replied and Sakura nodded as she leaned back in her seat since her question was answered already.

"Why you looking for him?" Naruto raised a brow and Sakura quickly looked his way, her cheeks slightly blushing.

"J-just asking…You k-know since we're in a group and that…." She just trailed off and Naruto just nodded in response.

"Well no need to worry about teme. He can take care of himself." Naruto replied and put his earphone back on. Sakura nodded and took out a notebook and pen to start scribbling when the door opens and they look up to see the Uchiha with a darker aura than usual.

He walked his way slowly to his chair, making the students pause in fear as he passed by. His really icy glare made them wanna run and hide. Even Sakura felt a chill through her spine even if he didn't look at her. He threw his bag on the floor and lazily sat on his chair with his arms crossed and sat there in silence.

Sakura leaned closer again to the dobe and pulled his earphone out again.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered. Naruto looked at Sasuke and thought for a while.

"I don't know. Something must have happened." He answered. "He'll go back to normal."

"Oh Ok…." Sakura muttered as she leaned back in her seat. Naruto checked his cell phone and realized something.

"Hey isn't it March 28?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah why?" Sakura asked.

"He's always like this during this date." He told her and Sakura raised a brow.

"Really? As in every time it's March 28?" She asks and Naruto nods.

"We try to ask him but he won't tell us. So we just let it pass." Naruto told her. "He gets really scary if we do."

Sakura nodded but felt intrigued and curious as well. What's with today which makes him act like it's his period or something.

"_Hmm….All I know is that today's my-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang and their teacher entered the door.

"_I'll think about it later…"

* * *

_

It was lunch time and Sakura sat with the girls and Naruto's group. Everyone was enjoying themselves to teasing the dobe but Sakura can't help but notice the still more silent-than-usual Uchiha at the side. He doesn't even glance at them and only keeps his eyes glued to the floor with his arms crossed.

"_This guy's really bothering me."_ She thought to herself and leaned closer to Ino.

"Hey. Do you know what's wrong with Sasuke?" She asked and Ino glanced at the said Uchiha.

"We all know he's like this during this date but….he doesn't want to tell us why." She answered and the others butted in their conversation.

"Yeah. Plus we kinda get scared to even try." Tenten added in a hushed tone to avoid from being heard by the Uchiha who seemed like he didn't care anyway.

"If Sasuke was scary before, during this date, He's at his maximum." Temari said as well and even the guys agreed. Sakura just sighed and nodded while the others changed the topic. But she still felt concerned as she glanced to his side.

"_I have to know what's up."

* * *

_

Sakura was on her way home in her car when she passed by the park and recognized the black sports car parked there.

"Isn't that Sasuke's?" She asked herself and soon confirmed that it was his. "Wonder what he's doing there."

She decided to find out for herself and parked her car somewhere as well. She walked around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Kids playing, family bonding, pet dogs taking a walk, and some lovers. Nothing unusual.

But that was before she suddenly spotted the ice prince by the pond. She was surprised to find him there since the pond wasn't known by everyone because of its hidden location. She even considers this as her private place since she's mostly alone here. She didn't know Sasuke knew this place as well.

The Uchiha was standing motionless, his hands in his pockets, as he stared to nothing in particular. Sakura hid behind a bush and decided to observe him.

Sasuke sighed as he looked into the sunset and picked up a flat rock. He let it stay in his palm for a while before throwing in into the pond, making it skip. He ran a hand through his hair and had an irritated expression. He hissed as he kicked a boulder, making Sakura feel nervous from what he was doing.

"_He really is not in a good mood."_ Sakura thought. _"But why…"_

Suddenly the Uchiha turned around and made his way back. Sakura hid herself and decided to quietly follow him.

"I guess its stalking time…" She muttered as she secretly followed the Uchiha to his car. She entered hers and followed his vehicle and at the same time, keeping distance to not be caught.

* * *

Sakura followed the Uchiha to a famous restaurant in their place. He parked his car and Sakura waited for him to get inside before she followed. She sees the Uchiha make his way up the stairs to the 2nd floor, where you can see the night sky and breeze pick up as you eat.

It was already evening so the place was candle lit. There were several people up there too which helped Sakura hide better. She sat at the rightmost corner and sees Sasuke in side view.

The Uchiha ordered his meal and stared at the scenery as he waited. Sakura glanced from her menu as she observed him. He still had his ice cold expression but was still being noticed by some girls in the room but his expression was making them think twice about getting close to him.

"Hmp….guess there's an advantage with him being an ice prince." She whispered. She decided to order some snacks when her waiter came and she still kept her presence hidden.

"_Wonder what he's thinking about."_ She thought as the Uchiha ran a hand through his hair and she felt as if her heart skipped a beat. He rests his arm on the table and rests his cheek against it as he closed his eyes. The candle light added some effects which looked like he was in a photo shoot seeing how good looking he is. Sakura was tantalized and didn't notice a waiter getting close and accidentally tripping next to her.

"_Smash"_ The sound snapped Sakura from the trance and immediately sees the mess near her table. It seemed to catch attention from the others which includes the Uchiha who looks up. Sakura immediately lowers herself down to the floor.

"L-let me help you…" She told the waiter and helped him gather the fallen dishes. The waiter thanked her and left her still crouching down on the floor.

"_Did he see me?"_ She panicked a bit. "_This would be __**really**__ embarrassing if he knows I'm stalking him."_

She peeks up and observes that the Uchiha has gone back to daydreaming which gives her a good time to get back up unnoticed. Their food comes at the same time and Sakura continues her observation as they eat.

Soon their meal was over but Sasuke still hasn't left his table. Sakura was getting bored with nothing happening and was about to leave when Sasuke pulls out something from his pocket which caught her interest.

"_What is that?"_ She squints to try to figure it out. "_Is that…a photo?"_

Her guess was right as the Uchiha gazes at the photo in his hand. His expression seemed soft against the candle light and Sakura could have sworn to see a little smile on his face as he did. But soon, his emotionless expression was back again as he kept his photo and stood up from the table. Sakura hides herself as he passes without noticing her and she sighs from relief.

"_I wonder who was in that photo."_ She thinks. _"Must be really special."_

With that, she stood up as well and when she reached downstairs, she looked around and saw that the Uchiha was nowhere in sight. She sighed as she checked her watch.

"I better go home…" She sighed and slowly walked to her car, feeling tired, when she suddenly stops to see a figure leaning against the hood of her car.

"Had a nice dinner?" The man asked and Sakura froze when she recognised that voice.

"S-Sasuke?..." She gulped as he stood up straight and walked closer to her. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at her with an impassive expression.

"You seem nervous Sakura. Something wrong?" He asked but Sakura refused to maintain eye contact and took her keys.

"It's just the cold. I b-better get going…" She stuttered as she walked to her car door but Sasuke prevented her to do so and leaned agaibts the car with his arm at the same time blocking her path.

"Were you stalking me? Sakura?" He raised a brow and leaned closer. Sakura on the other hand, leaned farther from him and tried to hide a blush.

"I-I was not…" She answered but Sasuke didn't buy it.

"It must be more that a coincidence that I see you in the park then in this restaurant." He tells her while Sakura felt hesitant to even talk to him.

"W-what's wrong with that? You don't own this place you know!" Sakura put her confident self back up but Sasuke seemed unfazed.

"With us arriving and leaving at the same time?" He raised a brow. "You think I didn't notice you staring at me?: He leaned closer again and Sakura pushed him off her but couldn't respond back.

"Do you…like me Sakura?" He whispered and Sakura immediately backed away from him with her eyes wide from shock and her cheeks starting to blush more.

"S-shut up U-uchiha…D-don't be too full of y-yourself…" She stuttered and turned her back against him which made him smirk. Sakura stomped her way to her car and got in. Sasuke just stared at her while smirking and put his hands in his pockets. Before leaving, Sakura rolled down the window and called out to him.

"How did you know…anyway…" She asked in a low voice but Sasuke was able to hear it.

"How many girls do you see with pink hair?" He smirked and Sakura pouted as she put her hands on her head.

"Stupid hair…" She mumbled. "Well….bye…"

"Wait." It was Sasuke's turn to call out and he stopped her from rolling up her window. Sakura looked at him curiously and Sasuke meaned against her window.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked and Sakura looked away.

"Just….wondering why you were…upset…" She mumbled. "I….wanted to know what's up…"

Sasuke was silent for a while and Sakura looked at him again.

"Will you tell me?" She asked, keeping in mind the phgoto she had in his hand.

"…Not now…." Sasuke answered and Sakura nodded.

"I respect that…Well…feel better…bye." Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke nodded and back away from her car. He watched her drive off and he smirked as he walked to his car.

"_She's really different.."_ He thought as he got in and clutched the wheel.

"_No girl has ever been that concerned with me…"_ He said to himself since most people would be scared to go near him but Sakura had the guts to even follow him. He smirked and turned on the engine. But paused again when he realized something.

"_No girl aside from….tsk…nevermind….it's impossible."_ He shook his head and went off.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home, feeling sleepy and just got out of the shower when his phone rang. It was a text message from Sakura.

**{ **_text_**= Sakura**, _text_**= Sasuke}**

_You ok now? I hope you don't mind me asking. Sorry to bother you…._

Sasuke smiled a bit and didn't hesitate to answer back.

_It's ok. I'm fine…_

As he changed, he received another message.

_That's good to hear : ) By the way, sorry for stalking you._

He lay down on his bed and replied.

_It's ok. Thank you…_

Almost immediately, she replied:

_For what? Aren't you mad?_

_No…I appreciate it…_

_Oh…_

_Just don't do it again._

_Haha ok I promise :) _

_Go to sleep. It's late._

_Ok as you wish : )). Good night Sasuke!_

He put his phone on the dresser and was about to settle in when his phone rang again.

_**Sasuke! Naruto here! I forgot its Sakura's b-day today! So I'm planning to give a surprise party for her! HELP!**_

Sasuke raised a brow and replied.

_Ok. Talk to me tom._

He put his phone back down again and sighed as he stared at the ceiling, his sleepiness disappearing a bit.

"_It's her birthday today?"_ He thought and his brows furrowed. _"Shouldn't she be celebrating instead of following me?"_ He thought.

Then he looks to his right and sees the photo he recently had in his pocket before now on his study table in a picture frame. He sighed as he stared at the photo in the frame and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"_What a coincidence…"_ He grabbed his phone again and sent her a message.

_Good night Sakura. Happy birthday._

He put it back down and settled in. He slowly closed his eyes but still had the thought in mind.

"_They even have the same birthday….."

* * *

_

**YEY! Managed to finish it before exams!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Seems shorter for me. Hope it's ok : )**

**Curious to who's the person in the pic? Well sorry cuz you gotta wait for it to be revealed! :**

**See you guys soon! Wish me luck in our final exams!**

**Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	6. Friendly Rivalry

**Time to update! **

**Hope you guys are doing great ^_^. Gonna update my stories more sooner hopefully since summer's approaching and we're graduating :3**

**Anyway let's get on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Friendly Rivalry**

Sasuke woke up from bed and stared out the window with his hands in his pockets. It was a beautiful morning and he suddenly had the urge to take a walk. He took out some clothes to take a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich from the buffet prepared for him and his brother. Itachi noticed him being in hurry and felt curious.

"Where are you going this early?" He asked. "It's a Saturday so you can't be going to school."

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke answered plainly as a maid gave him his jacket and he bit the sandwich while he put it on.

"Why don't you have breakfast first?" Itachi asked while Sasuke made his way to the door.

"When I return home." Sasuke replied again without facing him and stepped out the door, munching on his sandwich. Itachi just shrugged and read the newspaper.

"He doesn't normally go out on walks thought…" He mumbles. "He's acting strange recently…"

* * *

It was cold outside and Sasuke was glad he wore a jacket. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he started his walk. It was peaceful outside with the sun slowly rising and the birds chirping. A cold breeze blew and Sasuke sighed. He admits he also enjoys the silence in their village.

He would pass by other villagers taking their walk as well. It's been a while since he last did this. He almost forgot how he enjoyed going on walks in the morning.

He suddenly noticed he was walking by Sakura's house and paused for a moment. Their house was as big as theirs but didn't have a huge driveway like they did. He paused and noticed Sakura's room. He could see her inside walking around and she paused when she noticed him and she stepped out to the balcony. She was still in her pink nightgown as she leaned on the railings.

"Good morning Sasuke." She smiled and Sasuke nodded. "Taking a walk?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Ooh..Can I come too?" She asked and Sasuke had no problem with it. She asked him to wait for a while and soon she steps out of her house in a dress.

"Isn't it cold?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No I can handle it." She assured him. "By the way thanks for the greeting last night."

"Welcome." Sasuke replied as they walked. He suddenly remembered the surprise party Naruto planned.

"Hey…Naruto's planning a party tonight. Want to go?" He asked and Sakura thought for a while.

"I guess..Why?" She asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I just think we should all go." He replied and Sakura nodded.

"Oh ok. Sure I'll go." She smiled. "What time?"

"Around 7. I'll pass by your house and you can ride with me." He told her and she agreed. The continued on with their walk when Sasuke noticed Sakura rubbing her arms.

"Feeling cold?" He asked.

"K-Kinda…" Sakura answered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I told you to wear a jacket." He scolded her and she apologized. Then he took off his jacket and put it around her which she accepted. Sakura hid her blush as they continued walking until they reached a playground. It was empty and Sakura rushed to one of the swings.

"I miss playing here." She smiled as she started swinging. Sasuke followed her and just stood there watching her. Sakura giggled like a child as she swung higher. Sasuke moved his head to the side as he stared at her. Something suddenly went in his mind.

She made him remember a little girl that used to swing there as well. She laughs as she swings higher and higher, the wind blowing her long hair and making her smile. She was beautiful to look at as her eyes sparkle. Sasuke didn't notice that he was staring at Sakura as she reminded him of the little girl and Sakura started to notice his gaze.

"Sasuke?" She calls out but he had no response. "SASUKE!"

"Hn?" He suddenly snaps out of it and Sakura giggles.

"You ok?" She calls out as she continues swinging. Sasuke just nods and shakes his head a bit and returns to his impassive expression.

"Awkward flashback…" He mumbles and runs a hand through his hair as he looks around. Sakura watches him and hides her blush seeing how handsome he looked against the rising sunlight. She quickly looks away when he looks at her and she returned her smiling face back.

"Hey Sasuke! Watch me jump from the swing!" She exclaimed and Sasuke glared at her.

"Don't even try. You're gonna hurt yourself." He warned but Sakura refused to listen.

"One…two…THREE!" She counted and jumped off the swing as it swung up and propelled her forward. Sasuke's eyes widened and his body reacted on its own as he ran to where she would land and she collided with him, pushing him with her to the ground.

Sasuke groaned from the impact and Sakura did as well. She suddenly noticed she was on top of him and was clutching his shirt. She buried her face on his chest to hide her blush but could also smell his scent from his shirt.

"You ok?" She heard him ask and she nodded. She felt his hand on her head and she slowly looked up to see him staring back at her.

"H-how about you? Y-You hurt?" Sakura asked back.

"Just a bit sore…" He replied. They locked gazes for a while when Sasuke suddenly cleared his throat to stop the awkward silence.

"You can get off now." He told her and Sakura snapped out of it and immediately did as she was told. She helped him get up and was glad he wasn't seriously hurt.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" She apologized. "I'm_ really_ sorry!"

"It's ok." Sasuke replies. "Just don't do anything ridiculous again."

Sakura nodded and promised to behave. They continued on with their walk and soon decided to go home. Sasuke walked her first to her house and Sakura paused before she entered.

"7 pm right?" She asks and Sasuke nods.

"Don't make me wait." Sasuke tells her and Sakura promises she won't.

"See you tonight Sasuke-kun!" She smiles and waves and Sasuke waves back.

"Hn" He mumbles and walks home, But not without looking back to see her entering her house. He wondered why he just looked back but just brushed it off and continued walking home.

* * *

It was around 6:30 in the evening as Sasuke got dressed and settled on the couch for a while to wait for time to fly. He was dressed in a black shirt and sneakers, jeans and a white fitting jacket with flames on it. His phone rang and sighs as he sees it was Naruto calling him again. Naruto felt nervous about his surprise party and kept on calling him to check if everything was going as planned.

"Stop worrying dobe I assure you it's going to work." Sasuke told him for the millionth time which seemed to not calm him down.

"But teme! What if she won't be surprised? What if it failssss~!" He whines and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Just stop whining and focus on getting everything ready." He tells him. "I'll handle Sakura. We'll be there at around 7:20. Got it?"

"Yeah got it!" Naruto replied. "Thanks a bunch Sasuke!"

"Hn" Sasuke replied and disconnects. He sits there for a while and wonders how Naruto's planning everything there. He knows the party will be awesome with drinks and dancing and stuff. But he suddenly thought of something.

"_Is Sakura…gonna like the party_?" He thinks_. "I don't think she's a 'party girl'. Will she actually like the concept?"_

"Well it's too late to change it." He sighs and stands up to grab his car keys. He turns on the ignition and drives off to Sakura's house.

* * *

Sasuke arrives exactly on time at Sakura's house. Sakura was waiting from him to arrive by her window and ran downstairs when she saw his car arrive. Sasuke got out of his car and up to her gate and pressed the doorbell. Soon one of her maids stepped out.

"Oh..Sasuke-san" She greets and bows her head. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Sakura." He answers and as if on cue, Sakura steps out of the house and runs to the gate.

"It's ok I'm here." She breathes out as she catches her breath from her running. She was in a lovely red, Japanese style dress which reached until her knees and fitted her body. Her medium length hair was in a bun and some of her bangs were loose to frame her face. She was also in light make-up as well which added to her beauty, especially since her emerald eyes were emphasized.

Sasuke stared at her as she stepped out from the gate and quickly looked away when she looked up.

"Shall we go?" She asked and Sasuke realized he was just standing there.

"Hn" He replied and Sakura bid goodbye to her maid who witnessed everything and had a mischievous smile on her lips. Sasuke opened the door for her and walked to his side of the car.

"Take care of Sakura, Sasuke-san!" The maid called out and Sasuke nodded before he got in and turned on the ignition.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked and Sasuke raised a brow. "Too much?"

"No….It's ok" Sasuke answered. "You look…beautiful."

Sakura blushed at his comment. "Oh…Thanks..Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke hid his blush and just had his impassive face as they drove off.

"_Yeah…Naruto's gonna faint when he sees you.."_ He thought and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing…" Sasuke replied, looked at her and smirked again.

"Sasuke! What is it?" She whined. Sasuke just reached out and patted her head.

"Calm down. You'll see." He answered and Sakura blushed again at his gesture. They continued down the road in silence.

* * *

They arrived at Naruto's house and Sakura was surprised to see the fabulous decorations Naruto had prepared. Their fountain was lit up, there were lights everywhere, you could hear music playing loudly and there were also bouncers guarding the entrance. Sasuke opened the car door for her and Sakura still stared in awe as she got out.

"You didn't tell me it was this…." She trailed off and Sasuke smirked.

"Wait till you get inside." He tells her and takes her hand to lead her to the house. People waiting outside stared as they passed by and the bouncers allowed their entrance. Everyone inside was having a great time dancing, eating and chatting with their friends. Then everyone noticed the couple and they started to run to the garden.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura asked. Sasuke went behind her and put a blindfold to cover her eyes.

"Just trust me." He whispered and held onto her shoulders to guide her as she walked. Everything suddenly became quiet and Sakura had no idea where she was going until she stopped and she felt Sasuke releasing her.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are we?" She called out but received on reply. Then she hears footsteps coming towards her and hands slowly untying her blindfold. The light blinded her a bit and she had to blink several times before making her vision clear.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" Everyone cheered and Sakura expected to see the raven haired boy in front of her but it soon turned out to be non other than Naruto with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Happy birthday Sakura." He smiled shyly and was blushing.

"N-Naruto?" She stutters and Naruto hands her the flowers. "T-These are beautiful….did you do all this?"

"Yup." He answered proudly. "With the help of my friends." He told her and Sakura was speechless.

"W-Well…thanks so much..I-I don't know what to say.." She replied .

"No need. LET'S ALL JUST ENJOY THE PARTY!" Naruto exclaimed and the crowd roared. Music blasted again and everyone started dancing. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the buffet table.

"I think you're already hungry so take whatever you want." Naruto tells her. Sakura couldn't believe how much food was on that table.

"Thanks Naruto but..I'm not that hungry yet." She tells him.

"Oh that's ok! I still have something to show you." He says and grabs a beautifully decorated box and held it out to her. Sakura opens it and sees a beautiful silver necklace inside.

"Wow…Naruto this must be expensive." She breathes out.

"It is!" Naruto grins. "But don't worry I'm not gonna make you pay. It's a gift!"

"Aww…thanks Naruto!" She smiles and hugs him. "Why don't' we sit down for a while?"

"Ok but since your the celebrant, you have a special table." He leads her to a stage set up where she sees a beautifully arranged table with flower petals and silverware for her.

"Do I really have to sit here?" She asks as he assists her. She doesn't really like to be the center of attention.

"Of course. You _are_ the celebrant." He tells her. "Now wait here while I get some punch ok?"

"Umm…ok" Sakura replies and Naruto runs off. She settles her bouquet on the table and sighs. Everyone was having a great time and others would greet her as they pass by. But she suddenly remembers something.

"_Wonder where Sasuke is."_ She thought as she scans the crowd. She suddenly thought that where most girls are then most probably they would be after Sasuke. So she scans for a crowd of girls and luckily, she finds one. Just as she thought, these girls _were_ following the Uchiha who started to look irritated.

"Guess I better save him." She thinks and stands up to help the poor boy.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun can you dance with me?"

"Sasuke-kun, wanna have some punch?"

"Sasuke-kun, can I have your jacket?"

"_Damn it…"_ Sasuke curses inside. _"They just never give up."_

Sasuke continues to walk away from his fan club that seems to have no plans of leaving him alone. Just as he was wishing for a miracle, Sakura appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." She tells him and grabs his arm. "I thought you were gonna be my escort for my birthday?"

"I…was?" He mumbles and Sakura glares which makes him realize the situation. "I mean…right! I almost forgot. Let's go." He walks off with her and Sakura ignores the glares heading her way. Sasuke sighs when they were already far enough.

"Thanks…" He tells her.

"No problem." She smiled. Then suddenly, Ino appeared behind them.

"Oh hey Sakura! Sasuke-kun!" She greets. "Happy birthday Sakura! You're so lucky to be having this grand of a party. Especially prepared by Naruto too!"

"Hi Ino. Yeah I was really shocked." She tells her.

"You having a good time Sasuke-kun?" Ino asks the Uchiha who glances at her.

"Hn" He replies and Ino rolls his eyes.

"Ice prince as ever." She teases.

"Sorry about that. Just escaped from his fan club." Sakura told her and Ino nods and bids goodbye to enjoy the night. Sakura goes back to the table Naruto led her too with Sasuke following her. Naruto suddenly came back with her punch.

"Oh teme! Thanks again for everything!" He exclaims and glomps Sasuke.

"Get off me dobe." Sasuke scolds and Naruto follows. "Though…you really outdid yourself Naruto." He compliments as he looks around.

"Of course. It's Sakura's birthday after all." He grins. "Plus, you still haven't seen he finale!"

"Finale?" The 2 asks at the same time and Naruto calls someone on the cell phone to start the finale. Then everyone paused as fireworks brightened the night sky and they all stared in awe. Sakura was enjoying the different colors and then the last part surprised her.

_*HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!* _was formed by the fireworks in the end and everyone applauded. Naruto bowed and thanked them.

"Wow….Now I'm really speechless." Sakura told him.

"Though you could have waited for the ending to launch them." Sasuke told the dobe as well.

"I was just too excited to show ti to her." Naruto grinned. "Did you like it?"

"I love it Naruto!" Sakura smiled back. Then slow music started playing and Naruto held out a hand towards her.

"Want to dance Sakura?" He asked. Sakura agreed and he guided her to the dance floor. But for some reason, Sakura would search for the Uchiha in crowd and would find him somewhere in the corner. Sasuke was comfortable with being alone and turned down any invitation of dancing with them. Then suddenly, Neji appeared beside him.

"Being a loner again huh Uchiha?" He smirked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Enjoying the party Hyuuga?"

"Pretty much. Naruto surprises me today." He tells him and drinks some of the punch in his hand. "Actually, I've never seen him so happy."

Sasuke follows his gaze to the couple and he has to admit, Naruto was really enjoying himself today. Sakura met his gaze and he smirked. Sakura quickly looked away and he chuckled to himself.

"I heard you helped him." Neji said. "Nice one there."

"Hn. He couldn't do it alone." Sasuke answered and Neji smirked in agreement. Soon Neji went off and it was getting late. Sakura decided to go home.

"Umm Naruto…I have to get home…" She tells him.

"Oh ok. Want me to take you home?" He offers but Sakura shakes her head.

"No it's ok. Sasuke can take me home." She tells him and Naruto hides his disappointment. "I better look for him, Thanks again soooo much!" She hugs him again and he hugs her back.

"Ok…Be careful! Happy birthday again!" He smiles and Sakura smiles back and waves. Naruto still couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"_Guess I better make sure she'll be ok."

* * *

_

Sakura wanders outside and looks around for Sasuke. She couldn't find him inside and was wondering where he was. She already sent him a message but he still wasn't replying. So she decided to call him.

"Hey where are you?" She asked when he answered.

"You're already done?" He asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go home you know. It's getting late. Tell me where you are."

"Behind you." Sasuke answered and Sakura turned to find the smirking Uchiha behind her which made her jump.

"Don't creep up behind me like that." She puts her hand on her chest and Sasuke turns off his phone.

"Guess you're ready to go?" He asks and Sakura nods.

"Yeah. Let's go" She tells him and Sasuke guides her to the car. He opens the car door for her and got in as well before driving off.

* * *

The 2 arrived at Sakura's house and Sakura soon wondered why Sasuke was following her inside.

"Shouldn't you…be going home?" She asked the Uchiha. He just kept an impassive face and walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Just feel like seeing your house." He mumbles and steps inside first. The maids don't even hesitate to stop him from entering. Sakura raises a brow and just rolls her eyes.

"Well ok but don't break anything." Sakura tells him as she walks up their staircase and Sasuke looked at their decorations.

"We have expensive decorations at home too. I know how to act around them." Sasuke answered and followed her up as well.

"You even have to follow me upstairs?" Sakura scolds him as she turns the doorknob to her room. "Don't tell me you have to follow me to my r….." She trails off as she stood motionless at the doorway.

Her room was full of flowers of different kinds. Their fragrance was evident in the room and made it looks more pleasing to the eye. She took a few steps inside and was surprised to see something else.

There were Christmas lights decorated on her wall. What surprises her is that the lights formed the words: "_Happy Birthday Sakura"_

"What the….Why is there.." She stumbled for words and quickly turned to the Uchiha leaning against the wall.

"Y-You did this?" She asked and Sasuke smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked and walked into her room. He looked behind him to see the maids peeking by the staircase and he nods at them as thanks. Sakura was too dumbstruck to notice.

"W-Why…" She asked.

"Because it's your birthday." He pointed out.

"Yeah but…" She trails off and sighs. "Can you…just…get me a glass of milk downstairs while I change?"

Sasuke was surprised from the sudden change of topic but follows. He got the milk, thanks to her maids, and slowly entered her room to see her in bed, staring at the Christmas lights.

"You ok?" He asks as he hands her the milk. "Is there something I did wrong?"

"No…" She tells him as she drinks her milk. "I just…can't believe it." She continues as Sasuke sits by her bedside. "I mean, I'm just new here and I'm getting all this….I don't think I…deserve any of this…"

"Why not?" Sasuke asks and Sakura just stays silent. He moves closer and caresses her hair.

"Don't say you don't deserve this. There's something special within you. That's why we do this for you." Sasuke tells her and she smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you…Sasuke-kun" she tells him and Sasuke nods. He tells her to rest and was about to stand to leave the room when she grabs his sleeve.

"Can you…stay till I fall asleep?" She asks. "I'm…not really used to sleeping on my own."

"But don't you sleep alone every night?" He asks.

"Yeah but one of our maids stay with me till I do so. Usually it's my mom but….she's busy…" She trails off. Sasuke sighs and sits back on her bed and slowly tucks her in. Sakura yawns and closes her eyes. Sasuke suddenly moves his hand to her head and caresses her hair which makes her more comfortable. He smiles and stares at her as she sleeps, not knowing the figure standing outside the house and watching them at a distance.

* * *

Naruto, who went to Sakura's house since she forgot the bouquet he gave her at his house, felt his chest become heavy as he witnessed the scene before him. Sakura's window showed him what was happening inside and he didn't notice that he dropped the bouquet from shock.

He suddenly walks to his car and grips the steering wheel hard. It seems like his worst fear has come true. He grabs his phone and sends Sasuke a message.

_We need to talk. Tomorrow._

He throws his phone to the passenger's seat and drives off fast, running over the bouquet he dropped. Sasuke looked outside from the sound of a vehicle and he doesn't notice that he was already glaring.

"_Could that be…."

* * *

_

**YEAH THIS CHAPPIE'S DONE! Things are getting interesting, neh?**

**BTW Please continue on praying for Japan. They're still suffering from the calamities that hit them and still need our prayers! Pray for everyone's protection as well!**

**Please stay tuned fro the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Promise me

**Hey guys!**

**Gonna give another update! Thanks to all who reviewed and made it a part of their favourites and alerts!**

**Anyway, Things are getting interesting ;) So shall we start?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Promise me**

It was another typical school day for the group. The guys were waiting, as usual, for Naruto and Sasuke. Soon the Uchiha arrived in his sports car and was wearing his shades. Sakura followed soon after.

"Sasuke! Can you come with me? I have to give this before class starts." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and showed him the papers she had to submit.

"Can't you go on your own?" Sasuke asked since he was talking with the others but Sakura pouted.

"Come on Sasuke! Please?" She begged. Sasuke sighed and just decided to go along. The 2 left and 5 minutes later, Naruto arrived.

"Hey Naruto! Great party last night!" Gaara told him and Naruto just nodded. They walked to school and Gaara put an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"I didn't know you had it in ya. Planning a party that big." He smiled and Naruto had no response. Neji looked at him curiously and noticed that Naruto was glaring at the floor as he walked.

"Yo…Dobe! You ok?" Neji called out and Naruto looked up at him.

"Yeah…whatever.." He muttered and broke away from the group. The 3 guys raised a brow at his sour mood this morning. They followed him to their class and sat at their usual places. Neji continued his observation and noticed that Naruto's aura would grow darker when Sakura approached Sasuke for some help.

"It's like they've switched moods." Shikamaru smirked. "Never thought this would happen."

"Yeah….Sasuke seems to be in a good mood but Naruto…." Neji frowned. Wonder what was up with them.

Sasuke seemed to wake up at the right side of the bed since he had more patience with Sakura this time. He sighed as they waited for their teacher and glanced around the room. Then he managed to catch a glimpse at Naruto who was busy with something. He suddenly remembered his message and decided to ask him about it. Then Naruto looked up and they met each other's eyes. Sasuke was stunned when Naruto seemed to glare at him and get back to his business. Sasuke decided to just ask him about it later but had a gut feeling it wasn't good news.

* * *

It was already lunch time and everyone was busy conversing with each other. Except for the Uchiha, as usual, and Sakura who was not with hem at the moment to finish up some schoolworks. But what was unusual was Naruto being silent as well. The others weren't used to his silence and Ino nudged the dobe.

"Hey Naruto, you sick or something?" She asked and Naruto just shook his head and looked away.

"Something must be wrong Naruto." Hinata seemed concerned but Naruto refused to reply.

"Just…tired…" He mutters but the others weren't still convinced. He looked to his left and managed to catch a glimpse at the Uchiha who was silent as well and was looking at the floor. Since everyone was used to the Uchiha being a loner, they didn't see anything unusual with his behaviour. But Naruto knew otherwise. Sasuke seems bothered by the situation as well.

Sasuke looked up and caught his eye. Naruto's eyes were like daggers staring at Sasuke's cold ones. He stood up, which startled the group, and looked back at Sasuke before walking away. Sasuke seemed to get the message and got up as well.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Temari asked. Sasuke just put his hands in his pockets and walked in the same direction Naruto did. The guys looked at each other and Shikamaru sighed as they stood up as well to follow the 2, leaving the girls to stay puzzled in their seats.

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto to a secluded part of the school garden wherein no one would know they were there. Normally their group would go there for privacy or to relax. But this time, that would be the last thing on their minds.

Sasuke walked up to that place and stopped. He looked up to see Naruto standing a few feet before him, still glaring coldly. Sasuke admits he has never seen Naruto like that but looked back the same way he did. If looks could kill, no one would be sure who would go down first between them.

"You still don't know what you've done?" Naruto spoke with venom in his tone but Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"You haven't even told me what it is." Sasuke hissed back. The tone Naruto used against him was really getting on his nerves. Naruto remained silent and Sasuke's patience was getting thin.

"If you aren't going to discuss anything, I shouldn't waste my time here." Sasuke told him with his hands in his pockets. "I know you're upset but if you're not going to tell me the reason, there's no point in this discussion…"

He was about to turn away when Naruto ran to him and suddenly punched him on the face. The sudden impact made him unbalanced and drop to the ground. He hissed as he wiped some blood from his mouth and Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"I trusted you Sasuke!" He yelled in anger. "But what did you do? You really thought I was a fool to not realize it?"

"What are you saying?" Sasuke glared at him and managed to stop a punch heading his way. He kicked Naruto off him and immediately stood up in case Naruto was going to strike again. But he just stood there panting and glaring at Sasuke as he glared back.

"Sakura….you took Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "All this time, I thought you were helping me!" He ran to him and Sasuke dodged his punches and tackled him to the ground. Naruto was a hard one to handle because of his energy but since they were together for a long time, Sasuke managed to get a grip on him to stop his attacks.

"Before you try to kill me, why don't you try listening?" He shouted back.

"I don't need it! I saw everything!" Naruto hissed and struggled in Sasuke's grip. But Sasuke had a strong hold on him and refused to let go. "You were in her house last night weren't you?"

"So you saw that." Sasuke smirked. "Surprising how I managed to get in her room before you did."

His remark made Naruto more furious and broke away from his grasp. The 2 started throwing punches at each other and thankfully, the other guys were able to break them up. Soon they calmed down and sat on the grass, But Naruto and Sasuke were still glaring at each other.

"Naruto saw Sasuke at Sakura's house and was furious since he thinks Uchiha's making a move on Sakura for his own purpose." Shikamaru stated and thought for a while. "First of all, what were you doing there?"

"I took her home didn't I?" Sasuke replied. "I prepared a surprise for her since it's her birthday. She wasn't used to sleeping alone so she asked me to stay until she fell asleep."

"She isn't used to sleeping alone even if she has her own room?" Neji raised a brow.

"Her mother would stay but because of a busy schedule, it can't happen." Sasuke replied and Neji just tsk-ed and let it pass.

"So he only did that because it was Sakura's wish." Shikamaru faced Naruto. But Naruto wasn't convinced.

"But it's not only that. Don't you notice that they've been closer than usual?" Naruto stated and the guys looked at each other.

"Naruto has a point." Gaara nodded as they looked at Sasuke.

"I agreed to help the dobe. But that won't happen unless I get close to her." He answered.

"But because of that, she wants to get close to _you_." Naruto emphasized. "She's not even a bit interested in me…"

"You sure?" Sasuke looked up and they all looked at him.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke stares and caresses Sakura's hair as she falls asleep. He wondered what Naruto's message was about but decided to let it pass for tomorrow._

_He notices that Sakura has gone to sleep so he slowly gets up to not wake her and accidentally hits her drawer. A thick, pink notebook falls to the floor and Sasuke picked it up. His curiosity got the best of him as he opened the notebook and sees that it was Sakura's diary._

"_She doesn't even know how to hide a diary." Sasuke rolls his eyes and opens the notebook, ignoring the 'do no read' message on the front. The pages were filled with doodles, scribbles and colourful design which made it look like a kindergardener's project. Sasuke smirked as he landed on a particular page which caught his attention._

_Dear diary,_

_ Classes are starting again and I've never been used to being a new student. But thankfully there were nice people helping me out. Like a guy I met named Naruto. He looked adorable when he smiles and was always hyper. He always makes me laugh and I feel comfortable around him. I was actually surprised to know that he's the Student council president. He's really different from his emo-ish best friend, Sasuke. Despite his good looks, I don't really like his mean personality. I don't even know what his fangirls see in him…._

"_Hn….you seem to despise me Sakura." Sasuke thought and continued reading. Then Sakura squirmed in her bed and Sasuke immediately placed the notebook back. He glanced at the time and saw that it was getting late. He had to go home. And he's pretty sure her parents won't like seeing a guy they've never met before in their daughter's room._

_End of flashback_

"Really? She said that?" Naruto's mood suddenly shifted to being elated from what he heard. Sasuke felt a bit creeped out but nodded anyway.

"I knew it!" He threw his fists in the air and had a big grin on his face. He ran to the Uchiha and glomped him. Sasuke thought he was gonna attack him again.

"I'm so sorry teme! I should have asked you about it properly!"

"Hn…" Sasuke answered and was a bit irritated with his hugging. The other guys were puzzled by the sudden change of mood.

"I was pretty stupid of thinking Sakura would fall in love with a heartless guy like you!" He seemed relieved but Sasuke frowned at the insult.

"Well that was quickly settled." Neji stood up. "Can we go back now?"

"You 2 better go to the clinic to get your wounds healed." Gaara told them.

"Shit I hope this doesn't affect my position as the president!" Naruto cursed as they started walking.

"I'll just tell them it was my fault." Sasuke told him. "I'll say I got pissed off with your face and just punched you."

"That's so mean teme." Naruto pouted, "But thanks!" He grinned and Sasuke just sighed.

"But…can you promise me something teme?" Naruto told him and Sasuke raised a brow. "I want to make a move on Sakura on my own now. Hearing your story gave me confidence that I can do it on my own."

"You're saying you don't need my help anymore?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"And also, can you stay away with her? It will greatly help if she…isn't focused on you…Also to calm my nerves of thinking that you guys have _something_ between you.."

Sasuke looked at the dobe for a moment and nodded. The dobe thanked him again and ran first to the clinic. Sasuke followed soon after but couldn't remove the weird feeling he felt when he agreed to that promise.

"_But…a promise is still a promise"_ He thought to himself as he stepped in the clinic.

* * *

Classes were dismissed and Sasuke made his way to his car. Thankfully the nurse didn't question much about their wounds and believed that Sasuke suddenly tripped down the stairs and hit Naruto on the way down. Guess she didn't really care anyway…

He was about to open the car door when he realized that Sakura's car was already gone. He wondered why she suddenly left this early but just shrugged it off and got in his car. He wasn't in the mood to go home yet so he decided to drive to the park.

* * *

It was already evening and Sasuke was on a bench reading a book. There was a cold breeze that made Sasuke wonder how the temperature keeps on dropping these days. He just sighed and continued with his reading.

Some girls seemed to notice the Uchiha and wanted to talk to him but he just waved them off. He somehow got irritated at the disturbances that he didn't notice his glaring eyes when Neji was the one who tapped his shoulder.

"What's with the glare Uchiha?" He raised a brow while Sasuke just looked away. "Can I sit?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied and Neji sat beside him. He glanced at Sasuke reading the book and sighed as he looked around.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked. Sasuke pointed out the book in his hand and Neji just smirked.

"Didn't know you were actually a bookworm." Neji remarked. Sasuke sighed as he put his book down and stared at the Hyuuga.

"I can concentrate with you here. What do you want?" He asked and Neji seemed amused.

"You act as if we're not friends. I just want to relax here." He told him.

"Can't you relax somewhere else?" Sasuke asked while Neji rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let's just talk Uchiha." Neji told him and Sasuke waited for him to ask a question. "Let's talk about Sakura.."

Sasuke raised a brow. "What about her?" He asked. Neji leaned back on the bench as he scanned the area.

"What Naruto said seemed to bother me. You've gotten close to her, haven't you?" He asked and Sasuke leaned back as well.

"I already told you why…" He answered. He felt this discussion was pointless and it irritated him since he felt he was wasting precious time.

"I know…but I'm not convinced." Neji said and Sasuke stared at him questioningly. "I mean. You don't have the patience with girls. You even don't like it when Temari and the others make a bit of a noise. Why did you suddenly seem to get close to Sakura?"

"True..she is annoying at first." Sauske started. "But I just got used to it."

"You haven't got used to Ino and the other girls' who was with us for a long time but you managed to get used to Sakura in a matter of weeks?" Neji questioned. Sasuke stayed silent and Neji smirked as he believed to have hit a mark.

"Honestly Sasuke…do you see Sakura as something special?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him and pondered for a bit.

"I don't know why I can easily be patient with her. I even ask myself why I sometimes… become protective of her."

"Protective?" Neji seemed intrigued. Sasuke wasn't sure of what to say. It was only this time that he really thought of this. He wasn't even sure if he should really tell everything to Neji. Even if they were friends, He was mostly close with the dobe but….with the situation they are now, He can't really talk to him about it.

"She just…reminds me of-"

"Of her?" Neji raised a brow and Sasuke stayed silent. Neji sighed in surprise. "Don't tell me you're still not over her."

Sasuke refused to respond and his silence seemed to confirm what Neji said. "As much as you were a Casanova before, you're a _really_ loyal guy."

"I just…couldn't forget her." Sasuke told him.

"So you do like Sakura?" He asked and Sasuke looked away.

"Only because she reminds me of…" Sasuke just trailed off since Neji gets the point.

"But…do you honestly like Sakura….for being herself? And not for being similar to her?" He asked. Sasuke wasn't sure on how to answer. Guess this is what it feels to be in those heart to heart talks he never liked. Neji just sighed since he knew Sasuke wouldn't respond.

"It just had to be the same girl Naruto likes huh…" He said to no one in particular. It was quickly getting late but the 2 seemed to have no plans of leaving yet. There were only a few people left in the park as well. Suddenly Sasuke's phone rings and he realizes its Naruto.

"Sasuke? Do you know where Sakura is?"

"She went home early so I don't know. Why?" He asked.

"She still isn't home. I'm getting worried teme. I have to go find her." He told him. Sasuke Hn-ed and closed his phone.

"Naruto huh…" Neji guessed correctly. "Well at least this will be a good time to-"

"I'll go look for her." Sasuke suddenly stood up but Neji grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't go." Neji told him and Sasuke raised a brow. "Naruto won't forgive you if you take his spot as her 'Night in shinning armor'"

"She's missing. This is no time for that." Sasuke told him but Neji refused to let go.

"Sasuke…you promised you would _back off_…" Neji reminded him. Sasuke was motionless for a while. But he pulled him arm from his grip and walked off. Neji sighed as he shook his head.

"This…is not good…"

* * *

Sasuke drove around town and to places where Sakura could have gone but failed to find her. What Neji said was in his mind but he couldn't care less.

He stopped at an abandoned lot since something caught his eye.

"_Sakura's car? What the heck is she doing here?"_ He thought and felt alarmed. He parked his car and scanned the place. That's when he sees a pink head from the tall grass.

He felt relief as he walked over to her. Sakura seemed to not notice his presence since she was crouched down on the grass. Sasuke crouched down beside her and Sakura jumped when she noticed his presence.

"Ooh Sasuke. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to ask you that." He glared. "Don't you know how late it is?"

"I was just observing something." She answered innocently. Sasuke followed her gaze to a white flower which seemed to look silver against the moonlight.

"I was doing a project on this. That's why I would come here every night." Sakura told him but Sasuke felt more enraged.

"Every night? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" He scolded her. "You should go home. _Now._"

"Fine." Sakura pouted and got up. Sakura got in her own car and Sasuke in his. He let her drive first and followed behind.

* * *

Sasuke followed her home to make sure she was safe and not running off again. He was once again welcomed in by the maids and followed Sakura to her room like before. Sakura seemed to not mind since she still needed someone to be with her as she fell asleep.

"I never see your parents." Sasuke told her as she settled in bed.

"Yeah…neither do I." She sighed sadly. Sasuke seemed to understand how she felt since he knew what it was like. He took his usual place beside her and Sakura moved closer to him.

"By the way, you're not going back to that place _alone_. Got it?" He scolded her and Sakura nodded.

"We're you worried Sasuke?" She smiled but Sasuke just glared.

"I just won't be able to handle the guilt if you went missing." He replied while Sakura giggled.

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun…" She smiled. "Thank you…."

"Hn. Just don't do that again."

"Yup…I'll make sure to have you with me then" She told him. Sasuke just agreed to make sure she would stay safe. Sakura slowly fell asleep and Sasuke managed to get his hands on her diary again to pass some time….and because he was curious again.

"_Not my fault she won't hide this."_ He thought. It was like he was just casually reading a magazine that was supposed to be off limits. Suddenly he landed on the same page that he told Naruto about. Though there was a portion of it the group didn't hear about…

_**(Continuation of previous entry)**_

_But these past few days….I'm starting to feel confused. Even if Naruto was great to be around with, I find myself spending time with Sasuke instead of him. I start to feel comfortable in his presence. Sure he's still mean at some point but….something's different about him. It seems as if we've had a connection before…I even find myself thinking about him for some time…._

_ *sigh*…I don't know how to say this but….with his good looks and great personality deep inside…I think I'm falling for him….._

Sasuke couldn't understand the feeling he had in his chest as he read it again. He was sure Naruto would kill him if he heard this part. He put the diary back and looked at Sakura's sleeping figure and brushed the hair that was falling on her face.

"_I don't really know if I'm really…liking you or…just because you're so similar to her…" _He thinks to himself as he stares at her. _"But one thing's for sure…I'm sorry Naruto but…."_

He leans down and slowly kisses her forehead.

"_Sakura's mine…."

* * *

_

**Oooohhh cliffy! : **

**Gotta wait for the next chapter to know what's gonna happen next! Sorry for that BTW….**

**Tsk…this will be a big problem for their friendship neh?**

**Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Love or Friendship?

**Time for another update! (applause)**

**Glad to see ya guys again ^_^ Sorry if I took long :) **

**Anyway, it was kinda hard for me to think of what would be in the new chapter but I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love or Friendship?  
**

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been a while since my dispute with Naruto. Everything started to go back to normal and as if nothing wrong has happened between us. He's going back to his usual goofy self again.

Tsk…but I can't get that damn promise out of my mind. I hate to back out on a promise.

Though…I'm still not sure if I really like Sakura or just because of her resemblance to….

Tss…Still…as Naruto's friend and soon realizing that an Uchiha should always keep my word,

I'll keep my promise I made to the dobe….Unless something else happens….

Weekends are finally here. Damn school can be tiring these days…

The guys and I were walking to the parking lot and we bid goodbye to each of us since others had plans this weekend.

"Do you have some plans as well, teme?" Naruto asked me as I leaned against my car.

"Not really. I want to rest this time." I told him and he frowned at the thought.

"Aww don't waste your weekend teme! Do something fun once in a while!" He scolded me.

"Do _you_ have plans?" I raised a brow and he nodded.

"Our family suddenly thought of going on a picnic this weekend!" he grinned. "It's gonna be fun! Wanna come teme?"

"No thanks." I declined his offer. I don't wanna be stuck with the noisy dobe this weekend…

"Fine. Suit yourself." He shrugged and suddenly froze. "Damn we still have to pack! I gotta buy ramen! See ya on Monday teme!"

I waved as he ran to his car and immediately drove away. I sighed and slowly walked to my car door. I was about to get in when someone suddenly covered my eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" The voice called out. Tss…too obvious.

"Sakura…" I called out and she giggled as she pulled away. I turned to her with a raised brow, wondering what she's up to this time.

"Everyone seems to be busy this weekend." She smiled and I nodded. "Do you have plans Sasuke?"

"No." I replied.

"Oh…" She sighed and bit her lip. I waited for her to speak but since she wasn't talking anymore, I got in the car.

"Wait!." She stopped me from closing the car door. "Umm…if you're not busy..do you mind coming with me tomorrow?":

"Where?"

"Just…around the neighbourhood." She told me as she bit her lip. "It's been a while since I last came back here in Japan and I wanted to see what changed in this place….But I need someone to…you know…guide me…"

I stared at her while she shyly stared back. I soon smirked at her.

"Fine." I told her and she broke into a smile.

"Really! Yey, Thanks Sasuke!" She squealed.

"I'll drive by your place." I told her and she nodded.

"Ok sure! See you tomorrow!" She waved and I nodded as she ran to her car not far from mine. She got in and opened the window to smile at me before driving away. I shook my head, smirking, and left as well.

* * *

**The next day:**

It was 10 am as I leaned against my car, waiting for pinky to step out of her house. She wanted to go early to have enough time to go to different places. Tsk…and it takes her _this_ long to change? Why do girls take a long time to change anyway…

I was wearing my white shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and my favourite leather jacket. I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the car window and fixed my hair a bit.

Damn…If she doesn't get out soon, I'm leaving…

"Sasuke!" I hear a sudden yell and I turn to see Sakura running towards me. She stopped infront of me, panting.

"Sorry I…took so…long!" She breathed out. She was wearing a red blouse, jeans and sneakers as well. She also had a handbag with her.

"Hn." I answered and got in the car. She got in the passengers seat and we took off.

"Sasuke, I made a list on where we'll be going today." She told me as I drove the car. "First…I wanna go to the mall."

"The mall?" I raised a brow.

"Why? Malls can change overtime too you know." She pouted. "People also say there's this great new mall that I haven't visited yet! Please, let's go there Sasuke!"

"You just want to go shopping." I smirked when her blush confirmed it.

"Ehh…please Sasuke!" She whined. "It's just our first stop but you're already disappointing me!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like a child. I sighed at her actions and just shook my head.

"Fine…" I reply and she claps her hands excitedly. "Just don't take as long as you did changing.."

* * *

"Sasuke look at this! Oh and this one!"

Sakura squealed as she looked at practically _every_ dress in the store. Tsk…it's just clothes. Why get so excited?

Suddenly she holds out a clothing towards me and I stare at it like it was something I wouldn't even dare touch.

"Hold it." She told me and I just raised a brow at her. "Sasuke! Please?"

"I'm not your servant." I told her. She glared at me and threw the dress so I had no choice but to catch it.

"Come on Sasuke! It won't be long!" She smiled and I just sighed. I'll only do this once….I just hope she doesn't go out and buy the whole store….

* * *

Yup…she overdid it…

I'm damn busy carrying her shopping bags as she skips like a happy school girl. I put the bags down and frown at her.

"Why do you need so many clothes?" I complain. "I shouldn't even be carrying these!"

"Aww...Sasuke please, just this once?" She begged but I wasn't falling for that one again.

"No. Either we leave or go home." I tell her. She pouted but knew she wasn't gonna win so she just sighed.

"Fine…let me help." She grabbed some of the bags which helped me get rid of some load but still majority was mine. We walked towards the exit but I can't help hear what others were saying.

"Aww…look at that couple!" One girl said to her companion. "Her boyfriend is so handsome! I wish I had one like him!"

"Yeah he even carries her bags for her! So Sweet!" Her companion said as well. For some reason I can't help but smirk.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly asked, I guess wondering what I was smirking about. I shook my head and just told her to keep going.

But I still don't get it. What's in shopping that makes girls crazy?

* * *

Shit..I've never been so tired in my life!

You know where we've just been? Well, following Sakura's list turns out to be a real pain in the neck.

We went to a zoo and a lion was close to killing me, the amusement park where she got sick from eating too many sweets, the different cafes she loved and….well look I'm already stressed so I don't wanna reiterate everything again…

Lastly, we were at the park. It was late afternoon already and I was glad that we finally went somewhere peaceful. I was getting a headache…

We were walking on a bridge where it went over a pond, just like the one in school but only bigger and with more fish. I leaned by the railings and just calmed myself. Sakura did the same beside me.

"You seem tired Sasuke." Sakura told me and I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Looking back at all the things we did, how can I not be tired?" I told her and she smiled a bit and looked down.

"Sorry for tiring you so much…" She apologized. I sighed and patted her head.

"It's ok..." I told her. I think I saw her blush slightly and smile at me.

"To make it up to you, I'm gonna show you something!" She told me and started to pull me somewhere. I didn't have the strength to fight back so I just let her lead me to this part of the park where there weren't any people around. There I saw a picnic blanket with some snacks prepared.

"Tada!" She smiled and I cocked my head to the side.

"What's this?"

"A picnic, duh!" She giggled and led me to the blanket and told me to sit down. She grabbed some sandwiches and juice and gave some to me.

"It's my way of saying thank you." She blushed. "You know, for going with me."

"Hn." I replied and took a bite of my sandwich. It was actually pretty good.

"I know you'll be tired after this so I prepared a picnic! It will be more relaxing here that's why it's at the end of my list." She told me. "Plus, we get to watch the sunset together!"

"Hm…didn't know you would actually do something right." I smirked while she pouted again. Must be a habit of hers.

* * *

We finished our snacks and relaxed while watching the sun set. I actually liked watching this kind of things. Aside from being relaxing, it's beautiful as well. Even if other's think I'm an ice prince, I still know how to live you know…

Sakura sat beside me while hugging her knees while I sat with one knee up. She sighed and I looked at her since I know she was gonna say something.

"You know..I kinda realized…It's like we went on a date together…" She blushed and I kinda did as well. But as an Uchiha, I mastered the art of emotion hiding.

"Hn" I replied and there was silence. She was suddenly tugging my jacket which made me look at her.

"Really Sasuke…thanks." She smiled and I just nodded in response. A cool wind blew and she felt goosebumps on her skin. I chuckled and put my leather jacket on her.

"You should really bring a jacket."

"I know…The cold loves me." She frowned and I chuckled. We continued to watch the sunset in silence. Soon I felt pressure on my left shoulder and realized Sakura was resting her head. I allowed her but soon realized her head slipping from my shoulder.

"_She must be tired as well.."_ I smirked and let her lay down with her head on my lap. I know she realized the gesture because of her blushing cheeks. I just chuckled and caressed her head to soothe her. She instantly fell sleep and I sighed as I continued watching the sunset, my mind suddenly flying away.

I stared at her sleeping figure and brushed away the strands of hair on her face. I gotta admit, she does look really beautiful while sleeping.

Even if I got tired today, I did somehow enjoy it. Her cheery personality kinda influenced me a bit…_only_ a bit. But still…this day would have been dull if she didn't invite me off. It was an enjoyable experience.

I just realized that… when she smiles….her face lights up. Especially her green eyes. She's cute when she blushes and even when she pouts. I like how she doesn't wear make up, Brings out the natural beauty in her. Especially to her lips that just make you want to…

"_What the fuck.."_ I shake my head as I snap out of it_. "I gotta talk to the dobe…"_

* * *

**The next day: (No one's POV)**

Sasuke called Naruto to ask if he could meet with him. Naruto agreed and waited for Sasuke outside his house. He looked around and jumped when the Uchiha was suddenly beside him.

"Woah teme, stop doing that!" He told him.

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered and walked towards him, making no eye contact. Naruto seemed to notice his actions.

"Yo teme…what's wrong?" He asked in concern. Sasuke sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I…can't…"

"You…can't?" Naruto repeated his words, feeling confused. Sasuke didn't know how to say it. He knew these words would hurt his friend.

"I can't…keep my promise…" He spoke out and looked up to see Naruto with a surprised look, as he expected. He hesitated but continued anyway.

"Y...you were right….I was attracted to Sakura because she has_ that_ resemblance…but…" He bit his lip. "I just realized….that I really like her…for being Sakura.."

Naruto blinked a few times, also not knowing what to say.

"Why…the sudden change?" He asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know…But I did try to keep my promise to you…" He was really finding this hard to say. He wasn't used to these things. "I wasn't sure of my feelings before but….I'm pretty sure now…"

"Don't say you're _pretty_ sure…" Naruto suddenly said in a stern voice that startled Sasuke. "Tell me if you're _really _sure."

Sasuke was silent for a while but soon nodded. "I'm really sure…about this…"

Naruto sighed and looked away for a while. Saske felt nervous at his reaction but was startled when Naruto grinned at him.

"I understand Sasuke…" He started. "You can't really….stop your emotions…Though I didn't know you had one…" He joked.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Sasuke looked down but Naruto patted his back.

"It's ok teme. We shouldn't fight because of this." He smiled. "I don't own Sakura…so I shouldn't keep you away from her if she didn't want it."

"But…You were first…" Sasuke muttered.

"Eh…Sometimes the person who was first doesn't always win." He told him. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on Sakura."

Sasuke raised a brow at what he said.

"I want to keep my love life away from our friendship. So of course I want to stay friends with you teme."

"Same here." Sasuke replied, feeling lighter.

"But….as for Sakura…" He backed up a bit and held out his hand.

"May the best man win, Sasuke.." He smiled a bit. Sasuke thought for a while and nodded, taking Naruto's hand which he shook.

"Hn."

"Tss…why are you so monosyllabic?" Naruto grinned and Sasuke just chuckled.

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed, thinking of what happened earlier. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. Now that it's resolved somehow…now what?

"_I'm thankful we're still friends…"_ He thought. _"But…"_

He got up and stared at the picture beside his bed. He thought long and hard and soon sighed as he decided. Hopefully he won't regret this….

"_Guess I should confess to her…"_

* * *

**Yey finally done! Hope it was ok guys!**

**Getting busy these days even if it's summer _ **

**Please review! Hope you liked it!**


	9. Sleepover bonding!

**YO! Sorry for being late!**

**We just had to do the yearbook so we were super busy O.o But now I'm gonna update!**

**Hopefully you'll like this. It's hard to think of ideas this days : (**

**Well here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sleepover bonding!**

The class was currently waiting for their teacher who was once again late. Sasuke was reading in his chair but his mind seemed to fly of to other ideas. Like confessing to a certain pink haired maiden.

"_Should I really…"_ He thought. _"Wouldn't she be caught off guard or something?"_

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand. He never would have expected he would be in this kind of situation. But his thoughts were interrupted when the person he was thinking about suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke! You ok?" Sakura cocked her head to the side. Sasuke moved back in surprise.

"Hn" He replied and raised a brow at her, asking what she wanted.

"Oh…sorry to disturb you…" Sakura apologized. "But I want to ask you about something."

"What?"

"Umm…If I had a sleepover…would you go?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't expect such a question and frowned.

"Is it full of girls?" He asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No just our circle of friends." Sakura replied and Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He glanced at Sakura who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes that caused him to smirk.

"Hn." He nodded and Sakura smiled brightly at him it made him feel weird inside.

"Great! Because I'm having one at the weekend!" She squealed. "I'm just about to tell the others."

"Won't your parents disapprove of you bringing us guys in your house?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shook her head.

"They know you guys are coming and they trust me to follow their rules. I do it when I was in America anyway" Sakura replied. Sasuke just nodded and Sakura headed of to tell the others. He looked like he resumed reading but his mind flew off somewhere again.

"_First time I ever went on a sleepover with girls."_ He thought and suddenly became conscious. "_Wonder what I should bring…"_

* * *

**[Fast forward to the night of the sleepover!]**

**7pm**

Naruto was currently in Sasuke's house since they were going to go to Sakura's house together. Naruto waited on his bed as Sasuke roamed the room and packed his things.

"How much stuff are you gonna pack teme!" Naruto complained and Sasuke glared at him.

"Just shut up dobe I'm almost done." Sasuke scolded as he put some stuff in his bag and walked off again to grab more stuff. Naruto sighed as he got up and approached the Uchiha's bag and explored its contents. He got one of Sasuke's shirts and put it on himself. Sasuke walked back into the room and his eyes widened seeing the dobe wearing his shirt.

"Hey take that off!" He exclaimed and Naruto just grinned at him.

"This fits me perfectly! Can I have it teme?" Naruto asked but Sasuke glared and walked to him to get his stuff but Naruto immediately ran to the other side of the room as he explored more of Sasuke's things.

"Hmm comb…gel….nothing unusual." Naruto smirked as he continued running as Sasuke chased him. Naruto suddenly noticed something.

"What's this? Breath mints?" He chuckled and Sasuke finally caught him and got his stuff back. But Naruto still laughed at him.

"Why do you need Breath mints in a sleepover?" Naruto asked. Sasuke fixed his belongings and hid the bit of pink on his cheeks.

"None of your business dobe." He replied.

"Why? Conscious 'cause the girls are with us?" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke walked out of his room with him trailing behind.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke replied as he grabbed the keys to his car.

"Haha good thinking teme. We have 'spin the bottle' later. Who knows you might kiss someone." Naruto laughed as they hopped in the car.

"Who knows it might be Sakura." Sasuke smirked as he got in the driver's seat and Naruto suddenly glared at him.

"Not funny teme." Naruto glared as Sasuke smirked. He turned on the engine and was suddenly startled when Naruto dived for his bag again from the backseat and went thought his stuff.

"What the hell Naruto!" Sasuke raised a brow as he took his bag.

"Don't tell me you have condoms there." Naruto raised a brow and received a hit on the head from Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe! Maybe you're the one who brought some."

"Teme, how did you know?" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"Haha just kidding teme!" Naruto smirked. "Let's go!"

* * *

The 2 arrived at Sakura's house and they were escorted by the maids. They were soon led to a room and their jaws suddenly dropped.

The room looked liked a small cinema with the red carpeted floor and the huge screen. There was also popcorn, sodas and a table full of food. On the carpeted floor, the group was in their pajamas with their own sleeping bags.

"This is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to his circle of friends and dug in the bowl of chips they were eating.

"Hey dobe don't eat everything." Neji scolded. Sasuke walked to them and he met gazes with Sakura.

"You really made some effort." Sasuke smirked as he sat down and Sakura blushed a bit.

"Of course." She replied.

"Took you long enough to get here." Gaara smirked.

"Teme's busy packing a lot of stuff." Naruto replied with his mouth stuffed with food. "He even packed a-"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke cut him off and the other looked at him.

"You're….disgusting speaking with your mouth open." He easily made an excuse which everyone bought. Quick thinking.

"Well what's on our agenda today?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Well it depends on you guys. I have a movie ready whenever you want." Sakura told them. The group were used to such extravagance since they were all from wealthy families. But they didn't expect Sakura to be similar.

"Ok so what do you want to do now guys?" Tenten asked. "And Shikamaru don't sleep on us!"

She threw a pillow to the once again dozing Shikamaru who got up and yawned.

"I know! Let's play spin the bottle!" Ino squealed and Naruto immediately gulped his food.

"There's no way I'm kissing you!" Naruto glared.

"No one even told you that you're gonna kiss her." Sakura raised a brow.

"Ooh were you thinking about it Naruto?" Sasuke teased and Naruto glared at him next.

"Shut up or I tell them." He blackmailed. Sauske frowned and was forced to shut up. They decided to play Truth or Dare and would spin a bottle to know who goes first.

"Ok let's do this!" Temari smiled.

"Ooh I spin first!" Naruto exclaimed and spun the bottle. It soon landed pointing to Gaara.

"Ok truth."

"Hm….If you were marooned on an island with just one person, who would you want it to be?" Tenten asked.

"Duh Shikamaru!" Gaara pointed out.

"Aww not me Gaara?" Naruto whined and Gaara raised a brow at him.

"Do you want us to both die?"

"Come on I can be helpful!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What, at starving us to death?"

"Why are you all so mean to me…" Naruto pouted.

"That's just our way of saying we like you." Neji smirked.

"Yeah we show our affection through bullying you." Gaara added.

"Well I do that to teme anyway…" Naruto thought about it. "Yeah I guess you're right!"

"And you're an idiot which adds to the fun." Sasuke remarked and Naruto was back to pouting again.

"Blackmail me and I spill both our secrets." Sasuke threatened. Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up straighter.

"I'll behave." He told him. The bottle was spun again and it now landed on Shikamaru.

"Fine…I pick dare."

"Why dare?" Hinata asked.

"So I can wake up." Shikamaru sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"Ok I dare you too…"

"Piggy back Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. The others agree while Ino started blushing.

"Oh no. Another dare please!"

"There's no backing out Ino!" Temari told her. Shikamaru approached the blonde so she had no choice but to go along with it. She hopped on his back and Shikamaru ran really fast around the room with Ino squealing.

"Hey Shika, can you do your flip with her on you back?" Neji asked.

"Fine." Shikamaru remarked and suddenly did a back flip with Ino on his back. Ino squealed in fear while the others gave him a standing ovation.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That was hard to do." Sasuke referred to his back flip. Ino got off and Shikamaru stretched a bit again.

"No big deal." He bragged and everyone sat back down again. This time the bottle landed on Sakura.

"Ooh this is gonna be interesting." Ino smirked while Sakura felt nervous.

"Truth." She said and they thought of a question.

"If you could date someone in this room, who would it be?" Shikamaru suddenly asked and the group was shocked

"What a question." Tenten smirked.

"I like it." Hinata giggled and Sakura felt some pressure.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure." Sakura mumbles. "Does it only have to be 1 person?"

"Well you can't pick everyone." Ino told her and she took her time to think. Neji glanced to his side and could observe that Naruto and Sasuke were listening intently. The scene made him chuckle.

"I guess…Naruto or Sasuke." Sakura said and the said persons' eyes became wide.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. _"Maybe we could get this settled with her choosing one.."_

"Well.. I like Naruto's bright personality. He can easily make you happy." She smiled and Naruto smirked in pride.

"But Sasuke's more of a mysterious type. But he's always willing to help out and…he's more like a knight in shinning armor….not to mention his good looks."

"Oh so I don't have good looks then?" Naruto raised a brow and the others laughed while Sakura denied it.

"No it's just that Sasuke has a more…different appeal." Sakura told him. Naruto felt a bit confused but just let it go while Sasuke looked to the side to hide his proud smirk.

"So which one of them would you date?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh…It's hard to choose.." Sakura bit her lip.

"Oh come on Sakura!" Temari smiled. "Pick one!"

Sakura was silent as she thought about it and Naruto started to pout.

"Hey don't pressure her!" He exclaimed. "Let her just settle with both."

"Standing up for her neh.." Heji smirked and Naruto grinned.

"Of course!" he announced proudly. "Besides I think we all know who she would pick."

He met gazes with Sasuke who started to glare. Naruto just looked at him proudly, convinced that he would be the person Sakura would pick. But Sasuke thought otherwise.

"Oh…I remembered that we have some desserts in the fridge downstairs. I'll just go get it." Sakura announced as she stood up.

"Oh I'll help you!" Naruto offered but Sasuke pulled him back down on the floor.

"No you won't" He glared and Naruto glared back.

"How about I go instead." Ino sighed as she stood up. Wonder how long it will take till these 2 started fighting.

"Just continue. We'll be back in a flash." Sakura told them and the 2 girls walked out of the room. The others decided to go ahead and spun the bottle. It now landed on Sasuke. He obviously picked truth.

"Hmm…What question could I give teme…" Naruto grinned evilly as he rubbed his palms together.

"I change my mind…I pick dare." Sasuke announced.

"Ok then leave this house." Naruto glared and Sasuke just hit him on the head.

"Shut up dobe."

"How about…whoever comes into the room first, you have to kiss her." Hinata grinned and the others Ooh-ed in excitement.

"Nice one Hinata!" Gaara complimented and gave her a high five.

"Tss…why that kind of dare?" Sasuke hissed.

"Why? You scared teme?" Naruto taunted and Sasuke glared.

"It's either you kiss Ino or Sakura." Temari smirked and Naruto's eyes soon widened when he realized that.

"Wait…he's right! Change the dare!" Naruto told them, wanting to erase any chance of Sasuke kissing Sakura.

"Oh come on Naruto. This is once in a lifetime!" Neji smirked and soon they heard the doorknob turning. They all looked in excitement, anticipating who will enter first. Sasuke felt tensed as well.

Then bursts of laughter echoed in the room.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked. She entered carrying a tray of desserts and Sakura trailed behind.

"Haha this is gonna be good!" Gaara laughed.

"Yeah! What a relief…" Naruto sighed. Sasuke felt his world crumbling

"You know what to do Uchiha." Neji smirked. Sasuke felt a blush while the 2 girls who just entered felt confused. Temari explained to them the situation and Ino seemed delighted since she fancies Sasuke.

"Haha well what are you waiting for Sasuke? A dare's a dare!" Ino taunted while blushing a bit. Sasuke felt extremely annoyed at the game but he knew he had no choice.

The group cheered as Sasuke stood up and walked over to where Ino was. Sakura looked nervously as Sasuke kept an impassive face while Ino was blushing but still felt excited. Naruto drank down some water since he felt nervous at first but was excited to see the Uchiha do the dare.

Ino closed her eyes and waited for her kiss. Sasuke moved close but soon started to smirk. Sakura wondered what he was smirking about when their gazes met. He suddenly grabbed her and the group froze. Naruto suddenly spat the water from his mouth.

"_The fuck is he kissing Sakura?"_

* * *

The game was over and the group was busy watching a movie. The others were caught up with what they were watching aside from Ino who felt a bit upset when she didn't get her kiss and the dobe who couldn't get the scene from his head.

"_He tricked us. He suddenly grabbed Sakura and kissed her…"_ Naruto frowned. _"And she didn't even fight back!"_

He felt irritated and noticed Sasuke wasn't in the room. As well as the pink haired maiden.

"_Sly Sasuke, Very sly_…"

* * *

Sasuke was getting some air in the terrace. The wind slowly blew against his face as he admired the view. He sighed as he remembered what he did earlier. He somehow regretted it.

"_What if she starts feeling awkward…"_ He sighs "_Stupid move Uchiha!"_

"Sasuke?"

He jumped and looked behind him to see Sakura who was looking down on the ground. Sasuke could feel the tense atmosphere and cleared his throat.

"Sakura…" was all he replied. Sakura breathed in deeply and moved beside him. She leaned on the railings and sighed at the sights as well. Sasuke kept silent since he didn't know if he should talk to her.

"Sakura I-"

"Are you-"

They both paused since they spoke at the same time. Sasuke told her to go on but Sakura let him go first.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke told her.

"For what?"

"For earlier…" Sasuke bit his lip.

"It's no big deal." Sakura smiled. "It was just a dare after all."

"But…It was wrong…" Sasuke felt guilty while Sakura felt touched with his sincerity.

"I really appreciate your apology Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him. "Don't worry it's ok..."

"Really…" Sasuke felt relieved. "Thanks…"

"Though you are a great kisser after all." Sakura chuckled and Sasuke smirked.

"Speak for yourself."

They laughed and soon there was silence again. They both didn't notice they were already close with each other. Sasuke stared at Sakura who had no clue that he was staring. She looked really beautiful against the moonlight. He was too caught up staring that he didn't realize that Sakura finally noticed him.

"Sasuke…you ok?" She whispered. Sasuke looked down and he felt Sakura brush the bangs from his face. He looked at her and was a bit surprised when she was only centimetres from him. His eyes landed on her lips which seemed so tempting. He gazed at her eyes and Sakura seemed to get trapped as well, as if he hypnotized her. Sasuke cupped her face with his hand and inched closer.

"Sasuke…" She whispered before closing her eyes. Their lips finally met and Sakura felt like melting against him. Sasuke felt this weird feeling inside him as he kissed her and just made it deeper. Sakura felt light headed and Sasuke put his other arm around her waist to support her.

They finally broke away and Sakura hid her blush against his chest. Sasuke put his arms around her and felt heat on his cheeks as well. Sakura really felt comfortable against his firm chest and his arms wrapped around her made her feel safe.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?..." She mumbled. Sasuke breathed in deep and decided that it was time.

"I….I li-"

"TEME! SAKURA!"

The 2 suddenly broke up just in time as Naruto sees them in the terrace.

"Come on, we're finally watching a horror movie!" He told them. ": What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just getting some air…" Sasuke answered. Naruto just nodded.

"Well let's go!" He told them and ran off. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other since there was silence again.

"What were you gonna say Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke kept silent and shook his head.

"N-Nothing…let's just go…"

* * *

**The next day:**

The sleepover was over and everyone was going back to their own homes. They've all had a blast last night and was willing to do it all again.

"Thanks again Sakura! So awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he hopped in his car that he parked in Sakura's garage. Sakura smiled and waved to him. Sasuke stood beside her since he was always the last one to leave.

"Well see ya!" He waved and started the engine. He lowered his window and stared at Sasuke.

"Teme, go home!" He exclaimed and Sasuke just chuckled. Naruto drove of and left the 2 be the driveway.

"Well I have to go to the mall." Sakura said as she took her keys.

"Why?"

"Just have to buy something." She told him. "Wanna come?"

"Can't. I have to do something with my brother." Sasuke replied with his hands in his pockets and Sakura nodded.

"Ok then." She said and hopped in her car. Sasuke peeked in through her window.

"By the way, you better be more careful and not run off on your own." He warned. "There has been a series of car napping and most of the targets are lady drivers."

"I promise I will Sasuke." Sakura assured him. "I'll tell you updates on where I am."

"You should." Sasuke replied and Sakura giggled. Soon she was off and Sasuke watched her go. Suddenly he felt a presence and looked to the other side of the road. He could have sworn he saw a guy with a cap who quickly disappeared. He somewhat felt uneasy inside.

"_Who was that?"_

* * *

**Hey finally done! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Wonder who was the mysterious guy! And I think you guys are somewhat confused if Sasuke and Sakura are together well…they're not. Sasuke failed to confess 'cause of Naruto but it may seem obvious already neh?**

**Already up late finishing this. Please give me reviews! Thank you!  
**


	10. Encounter

**Hello! Back again!**

**Now that I finished my other story, I can focus on this one :3**

**Hopefully I'll update more often **

**Anyway, here's the latest chapter of LOFL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Encounter**

The group was back to school and as usual, Sasuke was silent in his seat reading a book. He moved to another chair that was close to the window for some light as he read when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Sakura asked shyly. "Can you help me with this?"

"Hn?"

Sakura put down some books on his table and searched through the pages.

"Well since I'm new had a lot of catching up to do. So I'm doing lots pf reports. Can you tell me what this topic is all about?"

"I'm busy…" Sasuke looks away and back to his book, making Sakura frown.

"Come on Sasuke please!" She begged. Sasuke didn't pay much attention and glanced at the window. He suddenly sees a guy with a cap. Much like the one he did yesterday.

"_Who is that guy?" _He thought. "_He's in our school?"_

"Sasuke!" Sakura whines, snapping him out of concentration.

"Fine. I'll help you with your report." Sasuke tells her and makes her speechless.

"Really?" She smiles. "But I just asked you to teach me this and that's it."

"I'll help with the _whole _report." Sasuke points out and Sakura claps her hands in delight.

"Really? Yey! Thanks Sasuke!" She squeals and runs back to her desk to fix her things. Meanwhile Sasuke stares back out the window to find the mysterious guy gone. He really feels uncomfortable with him.

"_I should at least watch over Sakura… just in case."_

* * *

"Ha Teme! I'll have you know I have new methods of getting Sakura's attention!"

It was lunch time and Naruto was bragging at Sasuke while Sakura wasn't there yet. Though the Uchiha doesn't seem to pay much attention to him as he stares off somewhere with his chin resting on his hand.

"Yo teme, are you even listening?"

"Was anyone wearing a cap this morning?"

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised with the sudden change of topic. "Uhh..no. You know it isn't allowed…"

Sasuke looked away again, observing everyone in the canteen, trying to figure out if the weird guy was there.

"What's up with you Uchiha?" Neji asked. Sasuke was being creepier than usual.

"Just…looking for someone…"

"Hmm…did anyone mess with you?" Gaara questioned with a grin on his face.

"Teme as the student council president you know fights aren't allowed in our-"

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted and immediately got Naruto's attention.

"Hello Sakura!" He grinned. Sakura smiled at him a bit but immediately went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. I need to start working on the report now."

"Now?" Sasuke repeated in question.

"Hey Sakura, I prepared your lunch for you!" Naruto butted in and presented a tray with food arranged beautifully and also a vase with a sakura blossom in it.

"Thanks but I'm not taking lunch today Naruto."

"Why now?" Sasuke asked again and Sakura shifted her attention back to him.

"Cause the deadline's really close and I still have a lot to do!"

"Sakura-chan you could at least eat some fruits while you're at it." Naruto interrupts again with a basket filled with different kinds of fruits.

"No thank you Naruto." Sakura replied without looking at him, making the others chuckle with Naruto's futile attempts. Naruto answers them with a glare and suddenly Sasuke takes out a tomato from the basket he was holding and was about to bite into it when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing teme?"

"Eating a tomato." He answered and was about to bite into it when Naruto stopped it again.

"That's for Sakura-chan."

"No it's ok. I'm not fond of tomatoes anyway." Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked triumphantly at the pouting Naruto.

"By the way, is tomato a fruit Shikamaru?" Ino asked the genius, noticing that Naruto put the tomato in his fruit basket.

"Hmm…Botanically, a tomato is a fruit with the ovary, together with its seeds, of a flowering plant. However, the tomato has much lower sugar content than other fruits, and is therefore not as sweet…." Shikamaru trailed off suddenly and caused the others to be confused.

"So it's a fruit?" Temari asked.

"Yeah but since it is _Naruto _saying it's a fruit and considering how he's always wrong in every single way, I therefore change it to a vegetable."

"What you can't do that!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you some kind of vegetable fairy?"

"Do I look like a fairy?" Shikamaru raised a brow. "Do I have wings, wear a dress and have a wand shaped like a vegetable?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but realized that Shikamaru beat him again and just stayed silent.

"I thought so." Shikamaru said and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Wait. That must be your secret!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand again as he was about to bite the tomato and Sasuke was getting more pissed off.

"What secret?"

"To your…you know….being good with the girls. Your cassanova side."

"What does a tomato have to do with that?"

"Maybe..it's how you eat it!" Naruto grabbed his tomato. "How do you eat it?"

"Raw. With one foot behind your neck while scratching your butt." Sasuke glared. Naruto being the idiot he is did what he said and seemed to be in an…awkward position…

"Mr. President here is the list of students who…." A student council member paused as he sees the weird scene in front of him. "Is..this a bad time?"

The others chuckled while Naruto returned to his normal position.

"Sorry about that." Naruto sweat dropped and grabbed the list.

"Well we have to go." Sakura said and bid them goodbye.

"Wait Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed but was too late. He pouted and Sasuke suddenly took the tomato in his hand and took a bite of it.

"Dobe…" He mumbled and followed the pink haired maiden.

"_No fair. Why does teme always have it his way." _Naruto thought. _"I know…I should follow them and observe him. Yeah! Like a spy!"_

"Uhh…President-sama, you ok?" The member asked as he noticed Naruto making weird facial expressions.

"Umm… just leave this at my desk and I'll get right on it!" Naruto told him and gave him back the list and ran off. The group raised a brow at him.

"What is he up to?"

"Something stupid I'm sure…"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were in the library in front of the computer. Of course with every research, the internet is your best friend. Sakura was busy typing while Sasuke watched her from behind.

"Ugh I can't seem to find it." Sakura frowned.

"You sure it's the right spelling?"

"Yeah…"

"Try the scientific name of the plant."

Sakura followed his advice and they were focused on the monitor and didn't notice the dobe who was sitting to a nearby table pretending to read a book. But was actually keeping an eye on them.

"12:30 pm. Library." Naruto jotted down in his notepad. He raised a brow as he continued observing the couple.

"_Wonder what trick Sasuke has up his sleeve."_

Sakura failed to find what she was looking for and whined again.

"Still can't!"

"Let me." Sasuke offered and bent down to type. While doing so his arms were around her and his face was close to hers. Sakura could feel his breathing and blushed as Sasuke focused on the monitor.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her and Sakura blushed even more realizing how close their faces were.

"N-nothing." Sakura looked back on the monitor and sees that Sasuke found what she was looking for. "T-Thanks…"

Sasuke stared at her a bit longer and smirked as he stood back up again. Sakura just went back to typing and a gaping Naruto snapped out of it and scribbled on his notepad.

"Strategy no,1: The pretending-to-be-busy-but–secretly-hugging-you technique." He frowned. _"Not bad Sasuke…"_

"How can Sakura avoid this:" Naruto scribbled again. He wanted to add this portion so he could contradict Sasuke's tactics. "Stand up and make him sit down when he has to do the task….or trust your instincts and punch him."

The 2 suddenly stand up and walked away from the computer and Naruto silently trailed behind to their next destination.

* * *

Even after dismissal, Naruto still kept on trailing Sasuke and Sakura. They seemed to decide to have a break and stopped at a nearby café. Since it was close to their school, they left their cars at the parking lot and plan to get them later.

Naruto kept his distance as the 2 approached the entrance. Sasuke stepped forward and held the door out for Sakura. She thanked him and Sasuke entered after she did. Naruto seemed to doubt his actions and followed them inside.

They were deciding on what to buy and were staring at the menu at the cashier. To hide himself, Naruto had a hat and shades on and also changed his clothes as he approached a bit and secretly listened to their conversation.

"Hmm…I'll just have a piece of strawberry cake and mocha frap."

"Ok. That's all?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded. They approached the cashier to order and Sakura was about to pull out her wallet when Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll pay."

"No its ok I can pay for my fo-"

"I'll pay Sakura." Sasuke repeated in a serious tone and Sakura just let him. He paid for their food and picked a table for them to wait. Naruto sat in a nearby table and continued observing them.

Sasuke went to Sakura's side and held out the chair for her like a gentleman. Sakura smiled and thanked him as she sat down. Naruto raised a brow at what he sees.

"_Hmm…I think I get it."_ He thought and scribbled on his notes.

"Strategy no.2: Being the perfect gentleman."

"_I know this is one of the basics."_ He tells himself and raised a brow._ "I think…"_

"What else do we have to do?" Sasuke asked and Sakura checked her notes.

"Just have to get some plant samples later." She told him.

"Let's go to the park then." Sasuke told her and Sakura moved her head to the side with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Since it's close to the forest there are a lot of plants there."

"Wouldn't we get lost?"

"Tss…Why would you get lost with me around?" Sasuke smirked at her and caused her to blush.

"_Ha! Teme's going for another strategy!"_ Naruto thought as he scribbled again. "Strategy no.3: The you're-safe-with-me tactic."

"_I know teme told me this was one of the most effective."_Naruto thought. Sasuke and Sakura's orders soon came and they finished their meals and were off to the park. As usual, Naruto trailed behind unnoticed.

* * *

Sasuke was right with the park being filled with different plants. There were up on a hill collecting the different plants Sakura needed and placed them in a little basket. Naruto was behind a tree watching their every move.

"Wow this is great! We'll be finished in no time!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "Thanks for your help Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied and put the last one in her basket. Everything they needed was complete and Sakura sat on the grass and sighed.

"Finally! I needed a break!" She sighed. She looked off and noticed Sasuke looking through some bushes.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" She asked.

"Just looking for something." Sasuke replied without looking at her.

"But I've found everything I need." Sakura told him. He didn't reply and Sakura just let him continue with his business and enjoyed the fresh air. Then Sasuke soon found what he was looking for. It was a beautiful purple flower that seemed to sparkle.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked in awe as he approached.

"It's normally hidden here. You just have to look for it." Sasuke replied. He bent down on his knees and slowly placed the flower on Sakura's ear. He brushed the hair from her face and gave her a soft smile that made her speechless with his actions. She never saw that smile of his before.

Even Naruto who was spying couldn't believe his eyes. It was so long since Sasuke did something sweet. He quickly took out his notepad again to write.

"Strategy no.4: Do the unexpected." He wrote and continued watching them. Sakura suddenly looked away with a red face as she brushed her hair.

"Uhh…Thanks…" She mumbled embarrassingly while Sasuke just chuckled and sat down beside her. The 2 talked for a pretty long time that soon got Naruto bored and would rather eat some berries he found near his hiding place. At the same time quietly fighting off some little squirrels that tried taking his berries. Do squirrels even eat berries?

"You know Sasuke, you're different from all the guys I've met."

"I suppose so." Sasuke smirked.

"I mean. Different even from the other guys I've been with in your school."

"You've been with other guys?" Sasuke frowned.

"Umm..yeah. Our school is COED you know." Sakura giggled.

"Just don't be too comfortable with them."

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura teased but Sasuke just glared at her and she laughed.

"Strategy no.5: I'm jealous trick." Naruto scribbled. "He never runs out of ideas…" He sighed.

"Well I guess we need to go home." Sakura told him and Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go get our cars."

"Glad the park's close to our school." Sakura smiled. They stood up and walked off to school as Naruto watched them.

"_Uhh…I thought they would never leave!"_ Naruto though and got up as soon as they left. He stretched and checked his watch.

"I should go home and eat ramen by now. Got enough information." He sighed and ran off to get his car which was parked somewhere else. Not knowing the couple wasn't too far away and was seen by Sasuke as he glanced back.

"_Glad you got some pointers dobe."_ He smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Sakura asked.

"Just the dobe…"

"Naruto? What about him?"

"He was following us." Sasuke told him and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? Really? That Naruto!" Sakura said in an annoyed tone not like Sasuke who was chuckling.

"Just let him. He won't do any harm."

"But still…he was spying." Sakura pouted and Sasuke just patted her head.

"Just let it go." He smirked.

* * *

It was getting dark as they reached the parking lot. Guess they didn't really check what time they left the park.

"Well thanks again for everything Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him.

"No problem. Now go home." He told her and Sakura nodded as she approached her car. But she stopped and ran back to him and suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke was speechless and his eyes widened at her actions as she ran back into her car.

"Aren't you going home too?" She asked as she rolled down her window. Sasuke hasn't got in his car yet.

"You go first before I do." Sasuke told her. Sakura just smiled at his protectiveness and bid another goodbye as she drove off. Sasuke smiled and hopped in his own car as well and drove off. But something still seemed to bother him. He looked back in the parking lot and sighed.

Maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home a half an hour later and rested on his bed. He sighed and felt tired but still wasn't sleepy. The thing still bothered him so he just grabbed his phone and called Sakura.

"Sorry. You asleep?" Sasuke asked.

"No not yet." She replied. Sasuke heard some rustling in the other end and raised a brow.

"What was that?"

"Oh just some bushes."

"Bushes?" Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"Yeah. Just made another quick stop to the park."

"What!" Sasuke shot up to a sitting position. "What are you doing there?"

"Well remember the flower you gave me?" Sakura replied in a somewhat scared tone from Sasuke's alarmed one. "I accidentally left it and just stopped by to…well…get it."

"But at this time of night!" Sasuke started to get angry.

"Relax Sasuke! I'll be ok!"

"You could have at least told me!"

"But Sasuke I'm telling you it's…." She trailed off and Sasuke started to get more alarmed.

"What? What's wrong Sakura?"

"S-Sasuke…" She stuttered and Sasuke could sense fear in her tone.

"Sakura? Sakura what's happening?" He raised his voice and stood up to get his car keys. "I'm going to get you Sakura."

"Sasuke…there's someone…" Then the line suddenly went dead which made Sasuke run full speed in his car. He quickly turned on the engine and drove off to a speed that could be compared to a rollercoaster.

"_I knew someone else was watching us_…."

* * *

Sakura backed up, feeling great fear as the mysterious male approached her.

"W-Who are you?" She asked fearing for her safety. The guy paused and chuckled a bit.

"You don't remember me….Sakura?" He said in a dark tone. Sakura froze as she seemed to recognize it.

"I-I think…I do…"

"You should." He said and started to approach her again.

"No! You better back off or else!"

"Or else what?"

Then all of a sudden, the guy received a big blow to the head from behind, causing him to stumble forward. Sakura felt relief as she sees Sasuke who runs to her and she hides behind him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke glared. He recognizes the guy. He's the one with the cap that he was noticing for the past days. He got up and his cap accidentally fell to the floor. He had brown hair and light skin. He was also good looking with his blue eyes.

"You…"

"You know him?" Sasuke looked at Sakura who nodded while not taking her eyes off the guy.

"My…former…b-boyfriend…" She said in a scared tone which raised Sasuke's suspicion.

"_Why is she so scared?"_ He thought.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura…" The guy smiled darkly.

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry for the long time it took to update **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please share your opinions by leaving REVIEWS!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	11. Competition

**Hi again! XD**

**Sorry if t took a while. Getting addicted to watching dramas again XD**

**1 more month before school starts _ Let's make the most of it!**

**Here's the 11****th**** chapter of LOFL! (It's getting interesting, neh?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Competition?**

Sasuke still stood protecting Sakura and at the same time, glaring daggers at the guy who seems to be enjoying the moment. As if it was a happy reunion.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He called out with a taunting look on his face which ticked Sasuke off. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Sakura exclaimed behind Sasuke

"I came to see you." He smirked and met his gaze with Sasuke's.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" He asked, pertaining to Sasuke. Sasuke just continued sending deadly glares to him while Sakura refused to reply.

"Hmp. Not bad. But I'm not entirely impressed." He smirked and took a few more steps towards them when Sasuke stopped him.

"I'm sure it's obvious your presence is not welcome here." He sneered. "So just spit it out what the hell you want."

"Relax. I just wanted to see my ex girl friend. See how she's doing." He told him but Sasuke wasn't dumb to believe him.

"You don't need to keep your guard up. I won't bite." He continued. He noticed Sasuke's stare getting darker so he just decided to stop.

"Ok fine I'm backing up." He told them. "But you should get used to me being around. I'm your new schoolmate after all." He smirked when Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. The guy put his hands in his pockets and turned around to leave when he suddenly paused.

"By the way, nice to meet you…Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised that he knew his name. It just made him more creeped out.

"And just in case you're wondering, I'm Daisuke. Now we all know each other." He smirked and went off. The 2 watched as he left and soon they relaxed.

"You ok Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he patted her back and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I'll take you home. I'll just call someone to take your car home."

Sakura just nodded and still seemed to be scared. So Sasuke carried her bridal style, much to her surprise, and went off to his car. Sakura did like it better being in his arms. It made her fear go away. They got to his car and he put Sakura on the passenger's seat and hopped in the driver's seat. There was silence on the way home since they were still bothered and Sakura was scared since she didn't follow Sasuke's rule and went somewhere without his permission. She felt more relieved when they reached their home. As usual, the maids allowed Sasuke's easy entrance as he entered with Sakura in his arms. They whispered excitedly to each other as they made their way up the stairs

"They really look great together!" one squealed.

"But are they really together?"

"Ehh…I guess we'll know when it happens. But I bet it won't be that far away." One smirked and the others quickly agreed.

* * *

Sakura freshened up and lay in bed with Sasuke sitting beside her as usual. Now Sakura needed to face her fear and be scolded by Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you to inform me if you were going anywhere at this time?" He scolded and Sakura hid half of her face in the covers.

"B-But I didn't know t-that was gonna h-happen." Sakura stuttered.

"That's still not a good excuse." Sasuke glared. "Why did you disobey me?"

"Well..you're not exactly my dad or anything…" Sakura mumbled but was still enough for him to hear. Sasuke just stayed silent and sighed. He looked away with his back facing her. Sakura gulped and really felt guilty for making him upset. So she sat up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck for a hug, surprising the Uchiha.

"Sorry Sasuke…" She apologized sweetly. Sasuke was still silent but a blush was slowly creeping his face. "I promise I'll listen next time…"

"You do know…why I'm doing this…" Sasuke replied. Scolding himself for blushing. Uchiha's can't blush.

"Yes…I'm really sorry…" She whispered and rested her chin on his shoulder and Sasuke could feel her light breathing. Sasuke exhaled deeply, mostly to relax himself since it was getting somewhat hot all of a sudden and slowly untangled her arms from his neck.

"Just..inform me next time." Sasuke told her and Sakura nodded.

"I promise." She smiled and there was a moment of silence. Sasuke still didn't look at her so she pouted and settled in her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed but soon she felt a hand caress her head and looked to see Sasuke caressing her hair

"Just tell me…why were you so scared of him?"

"We..kinda had a rough break-up…" She muttered and Sasuke waited for her to continue.

"Well…basically I wanted to break up with him 'cause well…I didn't…really feel…loved…But he didn't want to and was angry about it but…I just didn't want to be in that relationship anymore." She told him and was tearing up a bit. "I didn't know that he would….follow me here…It just scares me."

"What did he do to you?"

She sniffed a bit and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Sasuke looked at her and soon nodded, respecting her decision. He caressed her hair and wiped some tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok. Just rest…." He told her in a gentler voice. Sakura smiled at him and closed her eyes to rest. Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't get the situation out of his mind. Knowing the guy was going to be in their school really bothered him. He really has to be on his toes for himself and for Sakura as well. Who knows what the guy's planning.

* * *

Sakura was finally fast asleep and Sasuke silently walked out of her room. As he descended the stairs, he was surprised to see the door opening and a lady with long pink hair in a business attire enter. One of the maids took her bag as she entered. Following her was a male with reddish hair in business attire as well and looked a bit serious. He removed his tie and they paused when they see Sasuke walk towards them.

"_They must be her parents…" _He thought and bowed. "Good evening."

"Good evening as well…" Her mother trailed off. "And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's friend."

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Her father suddenly asked. Guess he's not that all happy seeing a guy in their house or something.

"I just made sure Sakura got home safely sir." Sasuke replied with an impassive face.

"Aww that's sweet. You must be the guy she's talking about." Sakura's mother smiled.

"_She's talking about me?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Hm. As long as you aren't going to do anything suspicious." His father told him as he removed his coat.

"Of course not sir."

"Oh..you must be going home then?" Sakura's mother asked and Sasuke nodded. "Oh ok. Thank you for taking care of Sakura. She hasn't returned to Japan for quite a while."

"Hn. Thank you." Sasuke bowed again and the maids opened the door for him as he walked out. He hopped in his car and noticed something.

"_Hasn't returned to Japan eh….So she was from here…Why did she leave?"_ He wondered. He just shook his head and decided to find answers tomorrow. Feeling glad her parents liked him somehow.

* * *

"I just noticed something." Sakura's mother called out to her husband on his laptop.

"What?" He asked without taking his eyes off his work. He still had some things to finish.

"That Sasuke…He looks familiar… Like we've seen him before."

"Hmm….The name seems familiar as well." Her husband replied.

"I think I know him…but I just can't remember…" She frowned and looked out the window, clearing her thoughts.

* * *

**The next day:**

Sasuke was on high alert as he entered the school. He looked around, wondering where that guy was. But a sudden pinch woke him up from his concentration.

"Yo teme! Can you even hear me?" Naruto asked. Seems like the guys were talking to him but he was unresponsive.

"Umm yeah…" Sasuke replied and looked off again.

"What the hell's wrong with you Uchiha?" Neji raised a brow.

"Naruto…Is there a new student in our school?"

"New student?" Naruto thought for a while. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"I'll be back." He told them and walked off. Naruto was gonna stop him but he was already far. They guys all looked at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong with teme?"

"I think he finally cracked." Gaara replied in a creeped out look.

"I think something's bothering him." Shikamaru said in a bored tone and they all nodded.

"But…with what?"

"I got a plan to find out." Naruto smirked and the guys backed away.

"Oh no. I don't want to be involved in your stupid plans!" Neji glared.

"Come on guys! I swear this is foolproof."

"How can it be foolproof when a fool is the one who made it?"

"Lame joke Hyuuga." Naruto glared. "But seriously, you won't regret it! Trust me!"

"If we fail, I burn your ramen." Shikamaru threatened.

* * *

Sakura was getting her books from her locker and closed it when she was done. She was walking off to her classroom when Sasuke appeared beside her.

"Did you see him yet?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "Did you?"

Sasuke shook his head as well. "But we've got to keep our eyes open. I'm not liking this guy."

Sakura looked down and sighed. "Wonder what he's doing here…"

Suddenly they hear squeals of girls and look behind them to see them grouping towards someone. As if there was a celebrity.

"Could that be…"

The group parted and their thoughts were confirmed. The guy, Daisuke, seemed to entertain the girls with his smile and would occasionally talk to them. But they suddenly caught his eye and he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke started to glare while Sakura felt nervous.

"Nice to see you two again." He smiled.

"I couldn't say the same." Sasuke replied in a scary tone. The girls still crowded around them, wondering what was going on.

"Aww don't be so mean to your new classmate Uchiha."

"C-Classmate?" Sakura stuttered in surprise.

"Yup. We happen to be in the same class. Won't that be fun?" He smirked but Sasuke just wanted to rip his head off. Daisuke then started approaching Sakura and Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Still scared of me Sakura?" He asked with a mischievous smirk and was about to pat her head when Sasuke stopped him. Daisuke's eyes widened from his fast move and tight grip but soon he was back to his taunting smile.

"Ok ok.." He raised his hands and backed off. "I guess I'm upsetting your boyfriend here."

The girls around them gasped and even Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke didn't seem to care and was fighting off the urge to punch him brutally.

"Hmm..guess not everyone knows of the happy couple." Daisuke chuckled. "Well I have to go. See you in class." He walked off but the crowd of girls stayed in place, still dumbstruck of the news.

"Y-You're t-together?" One girl asked and Sakura bit her lip.

"Well w-we're n-.."

"You heard it didn't you? Why do you need to ask?" Sasuke butted in and seemed to be pissed off. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from the now sobbing crowd.

"_W-What is he saying?" _Sakura asked herself with widened eyes_._

* * *

Everyone was in their class as their professor discussed the lesson. Typically, not everyone was listening. Including Sakura.

She sat in her seat, deep in thought. She felt nervous as she bit her nails and would look off to the right in the front row where Daisuke was. He would occasionally look and smirk at her which made her more scared. But when he did that for, what must be the 3rd time, she heard a breaking sound and turned to see Sasuke clutching a broken pencil. He glared at Daisuke who just looked away. She stared at Sasuke who glanced at her but then looked out the window. She sighed when a sudden thought returned to her.

"_What can Sasuke mean by…what he did earlier?" _She wondered. Pertaining to the incident where he told the girls that they were together. _"Was he serious….Or w-was it a cover up or something?"_

She looked at him again but he was still staring out the window. Then he sighed and focused on his desk as if there was something really interesting there.

"_Whatever it is…I have to find out..."_

* * *

It was their break and once again, Sakura was out of Sasuke's sight which made him really upset. Whenever she was out of his sight, he just can't help but feel really uneasy and just can't resist the urge to go look for her. Which is what he was doing now.

He was looking around the library but still couldn't find her. That's when he looks out the window that was overlooking the parking lot to see a pink haired maiden leaning against his car.

"Sakura?" He thought and swiftly, but silently, ran out the library. When he was out the corridor, he ran faster but a sudden shout stopped him.

"STOP!"

"Shit…" He cursed. _"Damn hall monitors.."_

"You know running is not allowed."

"_Hmm…" _He suddenly smirked "_Found my way out."_

He sighed and turned with a pout on his face, catching the female hall monitor off guard.

"Fine you got me." Sasuke smirked and the girl was just gaping at him. Guess she didn't realize she just stopped one of the best Casanovas in school. Sasuke approached her with his hands in his pockets, feeling really confident.

"I was just in a hurry..we really don't need to make things complicated…" He told her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do we?"

"Uhh..b-but…you s-still.."

Sasuke smirked at the blushing female and slowly caressed a bit of her hair.

"How about we pretend this never happen…neh?" He stared at her closely with his tantalizing eyes which made the girl turn red from seeing how close they were from each other. She unconsciously nodded her head and Sasuke gave off another one of his smirk and moved an inch closer. She closed her eyes in anticipation, expecting a kiss from the Uchiha. But when she felt nothing, she opened her eyes to find him gone from her sight.

"_Can't believe I can still do that."_ He smirked. _"Though Sakura shouldn't see that…"_

* * *

Sakura leaned against Sasuke's car with her arms across her chest, deep in thought. Then she hears footsteps running towards her and she looks up and sees the Uchiha, as expected.

"I knew you would look for me…"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura looked away and back to the ground as if she didn't hear his question. Sasuke frowned and moved towards her to put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you Sakura?" He asked more calmly this time. Sakura sighed but didn't look back at him.

"What do you mean by that…" She whispered and Sasuke raised his brow.

"By what?"

"The thing you said earlier.."

"What thing?"

"THE THING YOU SAID!" Sakura suddenly shouted and made Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. She fought back tears that were stinging her eyes since she somehow felt she was being played with. Or she was only given false hopes.

"Sakura….What's wrong…"

"Answer me…What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke was speechless since he didn't know what Sakura was implying. She turned away from him but he approached her.

"Are we…really together?"

"Us? Together?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why did you say that Sasuke? Don't tell me you were just playing with me."

"I wasn't…" Sasuke replied. _"Why did I say that?"_

"You do know how I feel for you…" Sakura looked at him but he still had his confused expression. Sakura sighed and decided she should get this over with.

"Sasuke…You know I….I…" She sighed and looked away. She was really having a difficult time. "N-Nevermind…Let's just make sure this doesn't happen again."

She was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand and hugged her from behind, catching her off guard.

"I know..Sakura…" He whispered in her ear. "Sakura…I love you too."

Sakura's jaw dropped from what he said and felt a blush creep her cheeks as he nuzzled her neck.

"That was…serious?"

"Yeah…But I thought you didn't want it to be…"

Sakura suddenly chuckled and Sasuke raised a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"I find this a bit…confusing..":

Sasuke smirked and Sakura turned to look at him.

"But to make this clear…we're together?"

"You tell me." Sasuke smirked. "Will you be my girl friend, Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura smiled brightly and tackled him with a hug. "Of course!"

Sasuke smiled as well and blushed a bit when she kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her tight and she returned it gladly. The happy couple were so caught up with celebrating, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them not too far away.

* * *

Classes were about to return and Sasuke made his way to his classroom. But at the same time was having another dilemma.

"_How am I gonna tell this to the guys?" _He frowned. _"Especially Naruto!"_

He sighed as he walked while deep in thought but was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. It was a bit dark and he wasn't sure who grabbed him.

"What the-"His mouth was suddenly covered by a hand.

"Shh…You don't want them to hear us do you?"

"_What the hell…."_

* * *

**FINALLY! Finished :3**

**Hope it was ok. Just tell me if there are any questions ^_^. **

**Please leave a review. I really hope you like it :3**

**See ya soon!**


	12. Love hurdles

**Time for another update!**

**Sorry it's a bit late. Got addicted to watching dramas XD Particularly to 'Sungkyunkwan Scandal' and 'My girlfriend is a nine tailed fox/Gumiho'**

**You guys should watch it ;) And somehow expect this chapter to be inspired by my drama madness XD**

**Anyway we're here for the new chapter XD Here's chapter 12 of LOFL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Love hurdles**

"_Who are these guys?"_ Sasuke thought in alarm. Being pulled in an empty classroom is never a good sign. He better take action before things get out of hand.

He suddenly bit the hand covering his mouth and immediately took the opportunity to kick him off his feet. The guy fell to the floor but Sasuke was suddenly grabbed from behind by a different person.

"Stop it Uchiha!"

"_Wait a sec…"_ Sasuke looked behind him to see the Hyuuga who was the one holding him from behind. He also saw Shikamaru and Gaara in the room. And the one on the floor, whom he just kicked, was none other than the dobe who was still in pain.

"That wasn't fun teme!" Naruto glared. "It hurts!"

"Wha-What the hell is going on?" He exclaimed and his mouth was covered again.

"Shh…do you want them to know we're here?"

Sasuke struggled from Neji's grip and sighed in confusion.

"We just wanted to ask you something teme."

"Can't you just approach me like a normal person?" Sasuke glared at the dobe. "Why do you have to kidnap me?"

"Dobe's idea." Gaara immediately pointed the blonde.

"And you followed him?"

"Eh…we just gave him a chance." Gaara shrugged.

"Tss...fine. What is it that you want?" Sasuke glared at the dobe. "Hurry before class starts."

"What's up with you these days? You're acting weirder than usual." Naruto immediately spoke. "And why were you with Sakura a few moments ago in the parking lot?"

"_He saw us?"_ Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened from what he heard. The guys waited for his answer as he composed his answer in his head.

"Umm well…" He cleared his throat. "There's just this happening…"

"And you won't even tell your best friends?" Naruto pouted with his hands on his hips.

"I-I was gonna…" Sasuke felt a bit of pressure mostly from the other guys who were eyeing him in a mischievous way. As if they knew he was hiding something.

"Well what is it?" Gaara asked this time. Sasuke guessed he should stop hiding it.

"Sakura's ex boyfriend is in our school and Sakura seemed to be really terrified of him. I'm just protecting her and trying to figure out why is she so scared of him." Sasuke told them.

"Why didn't you just say so? We could have helped you." Naruto then grinned. "Just tell us who this guy is and we'll keep an eye on him as well."

"Thanks…" Sasuke told him. He grabbed his bag and was ready to leave since he told them what was going on until Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. You forgot one thing."

Sasuke turned around, preparing for the worst.

"You still didn't answer Naruto's other question. Why were you with Sakura earlier? And don't tell me it's the same reason. Cause I know it isn't."

"_Damn…I always hated going against Shika,,,,"_ Sasuke cursed in his head.

* * *

Sakura, being in the happy mood she is, was in cloud 9 as she entered the cafeteria for lunch. With her books in her arms, she looked at the food that was being served. She didn't notice some of Sasuke's fan girls approaching her from behind.

"Hey pinky!"

Sakura turned to see a group of girls. But 3 of them stood out. Especially the blonde one who seemed to lead the group.

"What?"

"What's with the stupid rumour you started that Sasuke was your boyfriend?" She glared. But Sakura was far from intimidated.

"It's no rumour. And it wasn't I who said it. Sasuke did." She told her proudly. She was speechless as well as the other girls. They started whispering to each other and suddenly the blondie smirked.

"Please…why would Sasuke date someone like you?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Sakura smirked as well when the girl's eyes widened. "As from what I'm seeing now, you're a mean girl that annoys him. A perfect combination to turn him off."

"Take that back. You're just intimidated!" The girl exclaimed and caught the attention of some students.

"I can assure you that I'm not. Maybe you're the one who's just jealous that _I_ got what you were striving to achieve."

Sakura did the taunting pretty well and made the girl pissed off with her remark.

"You bitch!" She raised her hand and Sakura closed her eyes to brace herself from the impact. But when nothing came, she opened her eyes to see someone in front of her, stopping the girl's hand. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Daisuke…" She breathed out in disbelief. The said person just turned to her to smirk and was back to glaring at the blondie who seemed surprised as well.

"What's with you making a scene huh? People are trying to eat lunch."

"W-well it was her fault Daisuke-kun!" The girl pointed at Sakura and clutched Daisuke's arm. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Tss…You think I'm blind?" Daisuke glared and pulled his arm away form her grasp. "I think you owe her an apology."

"But It _was _her fault!"

"Don't blame her for your failure and apologize." He said more sternly and scaed the girl a bit. The girl crossed her arms and looked away, pondering a bit. Daisuke became impatient and tugged hard on her arm to make her apologize.

"S-sorry…Haruno…" She obviously didn't mean it but Sakura couldn't care less. Daisuke turned back to Sakura eith a smile on his face.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No…" Sakura mumbled without looking. "Thanks anyway…"

"No problem." He replied and reached out to touch her when a certain voice stopped him.

"Daisuke." A dark voice was heard and they turned to see the 5 boys with Sasuke leading them. He had a dark glare focused on the male close to his girlfriend that the squealing girls soon became silent as he approached the 2.

"Do you want that hand broken?"

Daisuke just chuckled but his hand was still close to Sakura.

"Relax Uchiha I was just-"

Sasuke's tight grip was instantly holding his hand which was a few centimetres from Sakura's head. The other girls gasped at what happened ut the guys were used to Sasuke's behaviour.

"Daisuke, you better do what teme says." Naruto said seriously. Daisuke didn't seem threatened and chuckled again.

"Fine fine." He moved his hand away and faced the Uchiha. "Don't be to hot headed, neh?"

Sasuke's glare made it clear his presence wasn't welcome so he just smirked at him and walked off with some of the girls following him. Sasuke approached Sakura who seemed scared from seeing his glare but relaxed more when he was back to his usual expression.

"What happened?"

"Well some girl got mad at me and Daisuke just helped me get her off my back." She replied. Sasuke nodded and out of nowhere, he pulled Sakura to his chest and hugged her, in front of a gaping audience.

"This will make sure that everyone knows were together…and stop messing with you." He whispered in her ear. Sakura was too surprised to respond, even when he pulled away. Sasuke kissed her forehead and smiled a bit and they could have sworn to notice some girls fainting.

"Umm teme we're still here. Emphasis on me!" Naruto pouted and Sasuke just smirked. Then he turned to see a guy who was part of the crowd.

"You. Get a tray and some food. One of each." He ordered. The guy immediately obeyed and Sasuke ordered again for him to put it in a nearby table.

"You're gonna eat all of that?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Me? I bought that for you." Sasuke smirked. He gave the guy some tip since he didn't want to be that mean and they settled down on the table. Everyone seemed to be back to their businesses but the group knew they were talking about what happened.

"Look Teme I understand you guys are in this relationship thing and I respect that." Naruto told them as he bit his chicken. "But please, no lovey dovey scenes in my presence!"

"Sorry Naruto…" Sakura apologized. She looked at Sasuke who was in his silent mode again. He must have sensed she was looking at him and turned to her. She quickly looked away and focused on the big amount of food in front of her.

"Why don't you eat?"

"I-I don't think I can eat this much."

"Then eat as much as you can." Sasuke told her. Sakura still hesitated so he grabbed her chopsticks and took a piece of beef. He put it close to her mouth and told her to eat it which she obeyed. Then he took some rice and did the same. Suddenly they hear something break and see Naruto clutching a broken chicken bone.

"Teme…are you mocking me or something?"

"Sorry dobe." Sasuke seemed to smirk a bit as he handed Sakura back her chopsticks. Gaara chuckled and just patted Naruto's back to calm him a bit.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were up at the roof top getting some fresh air after their meal. Sakura sighed as she admired the view.

"Ahh it's so refreshing up here!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke walked beside her with his hands in his pockets and sighed as well.

"You must have really missed Japan."

"Very much." Sakura smiled.

"Your parents are actually nice." Sasuke smirked as Sakura's eyes widened when she turned to him.

"You met my parents?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. They seem to like me." Sasuke told her. Sakura pouted as she pondered for a moment.

"I guess they were surprised when they suddenly saw you."

"Not really. They said you were talking about me." Sasuke smirked when Sakura blushed at what he just said. "What were you saying about me?"

"N-nothing. Never mind that." Sakura looked away and Sasuke just chuckled. "Wonder how they will react towards our relationship."

"Elated I bet. I mean, who wouldn't be happy knowing that their daughter actually has a boyfriend as handsome as me." Sasuke joked and Sakura rolled her eyes as she giggled.

"Wow Sasuke. You're so modest." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke smiled and walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Though…I know my parents would be happy as well to know I have a girl friend like you." He whispered which sent chills down Sakura's spine. Sasuke chuckled and kissed his blushing girl friend's temple.

"By the way, there's something you should know about me.."

"Hmm?"

"I easily get _really_ jealous." He whispered. "I don't like seeing you with some guy. Especially that ex boy friend of yours."

"Daisuke? He just happened to be there. I was surprised as well. I also didn't like his presence."

"I hope you understand that side of me."

"Of course. I get jealous as well. Knowing that you easily get attention from other girls."

"But do you ever see me entertaining any of them?"

"No." Sakura smiled. Sasuke made her face him and looked straight in her emerald orbs.

"I'm not interested in those other girls."

"I know." Sakura smiled. "I trust you."

"I trust you too." Sasuke smiled and kissed her lips lightly. Sakura kissed back and pulled away after their chaste kiss. Sakura hugged him tight and Sasuke returned it eagerly.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura." Sasuke smiled and kissed her hair. The bell suddenly rang and they had to return to class.

"Remember, stay away from that Daisuke."

"Yup. I promise." Sakura smiled. Sasuke held her hand and they walked together to their class.

* * *

It's been a few days since Sasuke and Sakura was a couple. People still didn't get over it but they knew they will someday. Sasuke's fan girls learned to accept the fact that Sasuke was in a relationship but still didn't stop bothering him. Sakura knew Sasuke didn't care about them so it didn't bother her either. But Sasuke made sure they keep their distance from his girl friend. Thankfully the guys get the message faster than the fan girls do.

Sasuke was currently in the mall strolling around, Since Sakura was out with her family, he couldn't spend some time with her and decided to hang out here a bit. He casually walked around, oblivious to the stares that were on him from different female admirers. Suddenly he paused and walked backwards a bit in front of a jewellery store.

"_Hmm…Should I buy her something?"_ He thought_. "Does she…even like jewellery?"_

He pondered for a bit and shook his head, "Should I buy something more…unique?"

He entered the store and looked at the different jewelleries for sale. There were different styles, colors and sizes. Their prices were no joke as well. Sasuke checked all the displays until one caught his attention.

"Um miss…" He looked up and jumped when there were about 5 salesladies looking at him, ready to assist.

"Yes sir? What can I do for you?" One asked. Sasuke raised his brow but just shook his head.

"Can I see that one?"

"Of course sir!" She smiled and handed him the couple ring that he chose. It was silver with diamonds decorated on it. One had pink diamonds and the other had blue.

"_This seems good."_ He thought. "I'll take these. Please wrap them quickly."

"Right away sir!" The saleslady nodded and began wrapping the rings.

"Umm sir...Is it ok for me to know to whom these are for?" One asked as Sasuke was checking his phone.

"Hm? It's for my girl friend and I." He answered and he saw disappointment in the girls' eyes.

"Aww…She's really lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

"Not as lucky as I am to have her as a girl friend." Sasuke smirked. The girls squealed silently from what he said and seemed to forget that he was in a relationship since they had hearts in their eyes. The rings were already wrapped and Sasuke gave his credit card. He thanked the saleslady and walked off with the girls' eyes still glued to him.

"Wow…I wish I had a boy friend like that." One sighed and the others couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Sakura was back home with her parents and she ran off to her room to change. She lay on the bed as she rested from her trip.

"Urgh…I still feel tired." She sighed. Then a thought suddenly popped in her head. _"Wonder how Sasuke's day went."_

She was busy typing a message when a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Sakura-san, you have a visitor."

"Must be Sasuke-kun." She smiled and dashed to their door. She opened it to see a dark haired male whose back was facing her.

"Sasuke-kun! How was your-"

She paused when the male turned and she soon felt fear even if he was smiling at her.

"D-Daisuke?"

* * *

Sasuke was on his way home from the mall. He suddenly received a message and saw that it was Sakura asking how his day was.

"_So she's home already."_ He smiled as he glanced at his present on the passenger's seat.

"_I'm coming Sakura."_

* * *

When Sakura realized who he was, she quickly turned away and was about to run inside when he grabbed her arm.

"Sakura please, I want to talk."

"Just leave!" She told him but he refused to let go of her.

"Please Sakura. I won't hurt you."

"Go away!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll only go if you listen to me!" Daisuke exclaimed as well. Sakura turned back with a glare. "Please Sakura. Just give me a minute"

"Only a minute." Sakura said sternly. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"Umm I know we had a rough start since I came here. I didn't mean to scare you on our first meeting. I just-"

"Is it about that?" Sakura interrupted. "I don't need to hear it, goodbye."

"Sakura!" He grabbed her again. "Just let me finish."

Sakura sighed and decided to give him more time.

"Why did you follow me here anyway?" She asked

"Well…It really wasn't my intention to run into you here. Since my parents were here I decided to just continue studying here. But when I saw you, I was equally surprised."

"Hmm…is that all?"

"Umm well…I know we didn't have a great relationship back when we were in the US. I know it was my fault and…I just didn't get the chance to apologize."

Sakura sighed and checked her watch. "You only have 20 minutes left."

"Sakura I'm sorry! For everything that happened!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I regret what I did to you. It's alright if we don't get back together. As long as you accept my apology."

Sakura suddenly smirked at what he said. "You think it's that easy to just accept your apology? Even if you kneel and beg I still don't accept it."

"Sakura please!"

"Look, I don't need your apology or your presence here. It's better if you leave."

She was suddenly pulled back harshly and she collided with his chest. He held her tight so she had a hard time escaping him.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you accept my apology." Daisuke glared. Sakura then felt displeased with his action.

"Is that a proper way of apologizing?" She glared back. "Look I have no time for this I have to-"

Suddenly Daisuke's lips were on hers and Sakura froze from shock. Daisuke pulled back and even then Sakura's brain was still analyzing what happened. Though a sudden thud woke her up from the trance.

"S-Sasuke…" She whispered when they see Sasuke by his car. He was obviously in an extremely bad mood as he glared and his hands were balled up into fists. Daisuke seemed to be surprised as well with the Uchiha's sudden appearance. He let go of Sakura as Sasuke approached him and his fist instantly collided with his face. Sakura gasped at his actions as Daisuke wiped blood from his mouth.

"Never show your face to me again." Sasuke said darkly. He then turned to Sakura who felt scared by his glare as grabbed her hand.

"We better talk." He said with a stern voice and Sakura gulped.

This is not good….

* * *

**Yey done already! Hope it was ok :3**

**Well gotta think of a new idea for the next chapter. Please leave a review for me!**


	13. Shoulder to lean on

**Yeah gonna update!**

**Thanks for all the love the previous chapter received! Hope this chappie receives the same…or more ;)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this in their favourites/alerts **

**BTW THE LAST CHAPTER SHOULD BE CHAPTER 12 NOT 21 XD Small error in the title, sorry :3**

**Anyway, let's do this! Here's the 13****th**** chapter of LOFL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shoulder to lean on**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke was on his was to his girl friend's house, excited to surprise her with his gift. He could feel his heart pumping a bit faster than usual. He just smiled to himself as the excitement grew. Her house came to view and he noticed that she was outside. There was another person that caught his eye as well.

"_Is that…"_ He immediately recognized him and anger started to overwhelm him. He stopped his car and immediately got out, ready to drive that Daisuke away when the said person suddenly pulls his girlfriend.

That's when everything seemed to stop.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watches the scene in front of him. It felt like even his heart stopped from the scene. But then slowly, everything was coming back to him and he released some of his anger by slamming the door, interrupting the 2 like he expected.

"S-Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke pulled Sakura in a place where he knew they wouldn't be interrupted. Sakura pulled her arm from his grasp and he turned to look at her, feeling rage.

"Didn't I tell you to get away from him?"

"I did! He was the one who came here!"

"Then why did you entertain?"

"He won't leave unless I do!"

"Then let him just sit there! I told you to ignore him, didn't I?"

"I can't have him cause a fuss out here! You know his attitude."

Sasuke sighed in frustration as he looked away to calm himself a bit. Too bad it wasn't working.

"I knew he was up to something…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she soon looked down to the ground.

"Are you talking about what you saw earlier?"

She bites her lip as she waits for Sasuke's reply. But she only heard his hiss in frustration and a punch to the wall. The guilt didn't even allow her to look at him properly.

"Sasuke…you know he was the one who pulled me. Even_ I_ was surprised."

"Why didn't you pull away?"

"You know I was…too startled. to react.." She said in a somewhat scared tone against Sasuke's scary one, Sasuke just sighed in annoyance and held her shoulders while looking at her sternly.

"Do you still like him?"

Sakura found it difficult to look back at Sasuke's dark eyes. It felt as if she was gonna be hit by some of the daggers he seemed to send.

"We may have had something. But that was all in the past…" She answered in a low voice. "Why?...Do you think I'm still in love with him?"

Sasuke seemed to be surprised by her question and just looked away. He seemed to be confused with his own emotions as well. Who did he really doubt?

"Do you trust me Sasuke?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied in a low voice as well.

"But..why are you doubting me? You think I'm just using you to forget him?"

Sasuke suddenly felt speechless with her remark. Her words were causing pain inside. It was as if what she was saying is true. Or does he really believe it's true? Sakura on the other hand, felt tears in her eyes. Feeling her heart being torn.

"If you don't even trust me, I don't think we should even be in this relationship Sasuke." She looked at him with a glare but also a tear slowly poured down her cheek. Sasuke closed his hands to fists as he stared at her, feeling his heart getting hurt seeing her like that.

"I…don't know..Sakura.."

And with that, Sakura sighs in frustration and walks away, not saying a single word to him. Sasuke couldn't look up and watch her go so he just locked his eyes to the ground, still trying to ponder what to do next.

* * *

Sakura rushed to her bedroom, hoping no one could see her tears, and locked her room door. She jumped to the bed and buried her face in the pillows. Allowing herself to release all the sadness and anger she felt through tears.

"_I can't believe this…"_ She sobbed. _"Sasuke…"_

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked to his car but it was obvious that he was still deep in thought. He had this blank stare as he took small steps to his vehicle. He noticed Daisuke's presence was gone and remembering him suddenly ticked him off again. He kicks his car's wheel in frustration and hops inside. He drives off in an incredible speed and was clutching the steering wheel hard.

In no time he was home and he hit the brakes, making the car screech. He sighed and glanced to the side to see the present still in the passenger's seat. He took it and just felt more frustrated looking at it. So he threw it in the back seat and got off, leaving it forgotten.

* * *

The Uchiha was back to his room and was keeping himself busy by bouncing a ball off his wall and back to him. He had been doing that for quite a while but his mind still wandered off somewhere. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hmm…I knew you were in a bad mood." Itachi suddenly entered even without Sasuke's permission which he disliked.

"Get out."

"C'mon little bro,I'm here to help." He closes the door behind him and walks to his bed to sit beside him. Sasuke just glares at his brother's actions.

"So what is it? School? Itachi asked but shook his head. "Can't be. You're an Uchiha after all…Friendship?" He guessed again. "I doubt it…the guys are used to your attitude."

Itachi let out a sudden dramatic gasp that made Sasuke question his brother's sanity.

"Could it be….about love?" He leaned close but Sasuke just pushed him away.

"Just get out will you?"

"Oh so it is." He smirks. But then his eyes widen and he appeared to be terrified as he backed up a bit. Sasuke raised a brow at his actions.

"What?"

"_You have a love problem_? Is it 2012 already?"

"What the hell are you saying? Are you on drugs?"

Itachi just let the last part go. "You never had a love problem. I mean, you usually dump the girl or if she ends it, you don't care."

"What's your point?"

"Could it be…" He moves close again. "You're truly in love now?"

Sasuke just looked away and started down at his bed covers.

"Ahh…silence means yes." He smirked then started fake crying. "I'm so proud of you little bro.."

"You're really on drugs…." Sauske muttered. "Get out."

:Hmm…you guys had a fight?" Itachi ignored his order and Sasuke seemed surprised.

"How did.."

"Well I know that's the same expression you had when you fought with…you know who…" Itachi glances at the picture of the girl by Sasuke's bedside. "Though it was worse before because you were still little. But it's practically the same."

Sasuke once again keeps silent and turns sway from him.

""Well all I can say is…With every problem, you gotta find the root of it." Itachi started. "Even if you're not exactly sociable, talking things out will always solve it. Try to figure out why you're mad and tell her. At the same time, also understand her thoughts. Then you can clear things out and be happy."

"But…What if I don't understand my own thoughts…how can I understand hers?"

Itachi suddenly looks away and his hits his forehead with his palm.

"Wow! That's deep little bro! So dramatic!" He exclaimed and was then hit by a pillow.

"I'm serious." Sasuke glared and Itachi just chuckled.

"Well…clear your head first. Maybe you can let it out. Hopefully understand how you truly feel. I know you won't open up to me so find someone you feel comfortable with."

Sasuke stayed silent, absorbing what he said, and the resumed to throwing his ball to the wall.

"Well…I guess my work's done. Good luck little bro."

"Yeah…thanks Nii-chan."

Itachi pauses from what Sasuke called him. It was a long time when he last called him that. He just can't help but smile.

"Your welcome…Otouto"

* * *

**The next day**:

Sasuke walked along the corridor with a dark aura no one failed to miss. People clear the way as he passed and even the fan girls were hesitant to approach him.

"Yo teme!" Sasuke suddenly hears the dobe and that's when Naruto realized the dark aura. "Y-you ok?"

Sasuke doesn't respond and continues to walk. The other guys decide to follow.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Naruto continued to talk but the Uchiha uttered nothing.

"What did you have an LQ with Sakura or something?" Neji asked in a teasing tone. Sasuke turned to glare at him as his dark aura intensified. They all freeze as Sasuke walks off.

"I better talk to him." Naruto said and runs off.

* * *

Naruto finally spotted the Uchiha in the school garden since he knew he would most probably be here. He sat under a tree with his head resting on its bark. His eyes were closed as Naruto approached and put his backpack down.

"I knew you were here." Naruto said as he sat down. Sasuke raised an eye but just sighed as he closed it again.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Well you're obviously not in a good mood. So I wanna know what's up." Naruto asked. Sasuke still didn't respond so he sighed.

"Come one teme. You know you can tell me." He told him. "I won't utter a single word to anyone."

"As if you can do that."

"Umm…what I mean is." Naruto rephrased. "I won't utter a single word to anyone _about your problem_."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and sees his honesty so he sighed and sat up properly, thinking how he should start this.

"It is about you and Sakura, right?" Naruto asked and Sasuke instantly covered his mouth.

"Shh…I don't want this to be an issue." Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded. He looked around and saw no one so it was safe.

"We…had a fight…"

"Why?"

"Daisuke…" Sasuke muttered and Naruto frowned.

"What's he up to this time?"

Sasuke told Naruto what happened and when he finished, Naruto was glaring and felt really upset as well.

"That bastard. Kissing my Sakura…I mean your Sakura." He corrected. "I mean, I accept Sakura going out with you 'cause I know you'll take care of her. But there's no way I'll let Daisuke."

"I can settle it with him later." Sasuke replied. "Right now, Sakura's my priority."

"Hmm…As much as I know Sakura, she didn't really do anything wrong in my point of view."

Sasuke just sighed as Naruto felt a bit confused.

"Tell me teme…what's really bothering you?"

"He kissed her…"

"Right he kissed her. I understand that. But you saw that it was _Daisuke_ who kissed her. Sakura was caught off guard. Why didn't you just tell Sakura you forgive her since it wasn't her fault and just kill Daisuke?"

Sasuke bit his lip as he pondered for a moment.

"Or did she tell you something that bothered you more?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked at him.

"She…asked if I think she's using me to forget him." Sasuke answered.

"And you said?"

Sasuke just shook his head, meaning he didn't respond. Naruto clicked his tongue as he sighed.

"Why didn't you respond teme?"

"I'm…more confused on how I feel.." Sasuke replied in a low tone and Naruto felt surprised.

"How you feel…" Naruto pondered and gasped. "Don't tell me..you're still not over…her."

Sasuke exhaled deeply as he thought. It felt that his head was gonna hurt from all the thinking. But he knew there was more pain in his heart.

"Tell me teme… Sakura thinks that you feel like you're being used but..let me ask you….Are you using Sakura to forget….her?" He left the question hanging since he knew Sasuke understood. He buried his face in his palms and ran a hand through his hair.

"_I don't know.."_

* * *

Sakura was in her seat busily reading a book. She looked bored as she stared down at the pages with her chin resting on her hand when Hinata suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Hello Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?" Sakura raised a brow while Hinata moved her head to the side.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She put on a smile but wasn't sure it was enough to fool the her.

"Ok…" Hinata didn't seem convinced but just let it slide. She put a poster on top of Sakura's book and Sakura looked at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"There's gonna be a contest on the best couple here in school." She smiled. "We wanted to ask if you and Sasuke would like to join. You 2 have a great chance of winning."

There mere mention of his name made Sakura felt uneasy inside. The sadness she felt seemed to double as she sighed and looked away. Hinata's smile faded as she sees her friend's reaction.

"Did I say something that might have offended you?" Hinata asked worriedly and Sakura turned back to her to give off another fake smile.

"No Hinata..Just that…I don't think Sasuke would like to join…"

"You should ask." Hinata told her. "Want me to ask for you?" She was about to run off when Sakura grabbed her arm.

"No.." She told her. "I mean..I'll ask him."

"Oh ok then.." Hinata frowned at Sakura's sadness but decided to stop asking questions that make her upset. Sakura leaned back and resumed to staring at her book, still feeling like she had the whole world on her shoulders.

* * *

Sasuke was walking along the corridor and noticed someone posting something on the school's bulletin board. He approached it and sees the poster on the board.

"Oh Sasuke-san." The male bows since Sasuke's his senior. Sasuke examines the poster in front of him.

"Best couple?"

"Yup. They suddenly decided on this contest Sasuke-san." The male replied. "You seem interested.."

"Not really…" Sasuke replied. "I'm..not really fond of stuff like this."

"Really? Too bad. A lot of students think you and Sakura-san are the best couple here. They would really vote for you."

Sasuke exhaled deeply hearing that comment and continued examining the poster as the male left. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down on the floor as he continued walking along slowly. Suddenly a mob of girls approached the poster and Sasuke could hear their conversation since he wasn't too far away.

"Ooh best couple contest!"

"We should join!"

"I should be with Sasuke-san…" One girl pouted.

"Oh I totally forgot. If Sasuke-kun enters this with her girl friend, they'll win for sure."

"Urgh you're right. I should be in her position…"

"Teme!" Sasuke heard Naruto's voice and he stopped running in front of Sasuke, panting.

"What?" Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto caught his breath.

"Something has happened, someone-"

"Hey everyone!" A girl's voice was suddenly hear and everyone turned towards her.

"Sasuke and Sakura are gonna break up!"

A mix of responses came from the students. Some glad, some confused. But no one was more confused that Sasuke. His jaw hanged open in surprise and felt like the world just crumbled all of a sudden.

"_What…"_

* * *

Classes were over and Sasuke was in his car motionless. He was still thinking of what the girl announced and felt more confused that ever.

"_How did that happen…Did Sakura just announce that we were over?"_ his brows furrowed as he sought for answers. "_It can't be…She can't do that."_

He glanced at his rear view mirror and suddenly noticed something. He looked at the backseat as his eyes quickly searched in alarm, his heart beating widely as well. Then he sees something sparkling on the floor and picks it up and realizes it's the blue ring he bought before. The pink ring that was for Sakura was no where to be found.

"_Where did it go?"_

* * *

Sakura was back home from school but was sobbing in her room. The sudden news in school shocked her. Even if she still wasn't sure, it still hurt badly.

"_Did…Sasuke tell that we're broken up?" _She thought. _"He didn't even tell me. Why did he suddenly break the relationship?"_

She wiped her tears and buried her face in her pillows. The she looked up and noticed something by the side of her bed. She picked up a little box that was in a sparkling silver wrapper and a red bow was tied on it.

"_What's this?" _She thought and pulled the bow to unwrap the gift. She sees a black box and slowly opens it. She gasps as she sees a ring with pink diamonds on it. It was really beautiful and took her breath away. She picked it up from the box and put it on her ring finger. A perfect fit.

"Wonder where this came from." She looked back to the box and noticed there was a space for another ring inside.

"_So there was another ring…" _She bit her lip. _"Wonder where it is…"_

* * *

**YEY ME DONE! Hope you liked it! :3 I liked the ending for some reason XD Sorry for the cliffy one again!**

**Please tell me your thoughts about it by reviewing! It makes m day! And I hope it didn't take too long :**

**Thanks again! Gotta hang with my friends tomorrow!**

**Annyeonghi Giseyo! (Hope that was right)**


	14. Going strong?

**Hey people!**

**Sorry it took longer! College just started so we had busy schedules **

**But I'm finally gonna update **

**Thanks to all who reviewed ^_^. Here's the next chapter of LOFL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Going strong?**

Sakura walked along the school's corridors, minding her own business. She sighed and scratched her head which made her aware of the ring on her finger again.

"_Wonder who gave this…My parents?"_ She thought again and shrugged her shoulders. _"Well it's a waste of I don't wear it.."_

She admired the ring on her finger as it sparkled in the sunlight, making her smile.

"_It's really beautiful…it must be expensive."_

She hears murmurs from random people and looks up to see a crowd in front of the schools bulletin board. She raised a brow, wondering what was going on.

"There must be some new announcement." She thought and just shrugged. She slowly walked pass the crowd when a girl called her name.

"Sakura! Don't worry I'm_ so_ voting for you guys!"

"H-Huh?" Sakura felt confused on what the girl was saying. But she didn't have time to ask when the girl suddenly left.

"_Vote? For what?"_

"You 2 get my vote Sakura." A guy patted her back as he passed her. Sakura scratched her head in confusion.

"_What the- What the hell is happening?"_ She felt irritated and turned back to the crowd. She made her way to the bulletin board and a poster was seen in front of her."

"Best couple?..." She murmured. She read through the contents and gasped when she sees the contestants.

"_No way….Sasuke and,,,I?"_ Her eyes widened and she moved closer to check if it was true. It seemed that her heart skipped a beat and her head felt confused.

"Hey Sakura! I bet you guys are gonna win!" Another person exclaimed and patted her back but Sakura didn't take her eyes off the poster.

"Yeah go Sasuke and Sakura!"

"You mean, SasuSaku!"

"Yeah Sasusaku! Sasusaku!" People started chanting and Sakura's cheeks became read. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or flattered. But there was one thing clear.

"_Where's Naruto.."_

* * *

Naruto tried to run but was too slow. His collar was caught by the Uchiha and he was forced to look back at his terrifying glare.

"What is this dobe!" He hissed, pertaining to the poster with his name and Sakura's. He was upset that something like this happened without his approval.

"B-but teme I couldn't do anything. A lot of people requested for your couple. I-I had to put it!"

"You could have asked me first!"

"Naruto!"

A voice was heard and they turned to see Sakura walking their way. Sasuke suddenly paused and was frozen as Sakura approached. When Sakura noticed his presence, she paused as well and avoided eye contact.

"What's the meaning of this Naruto?"

"Look guys I had no choice." Naruto told the both of them. "Hurt me if you must but I can't go against what the people want."

"You could have told me about it." Sakura glared. Sasuke didn't look at her but felt nervous that she was there considering their fight.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and managed to catch her eye. Only the stare she gave was obviously not what he wanted to see.

"Actually…it is." Sakura muttered and just left the scene. Sasuke felt some pain in his chest with what she just said. Does she already despise him that much?

Naruto also bit his lip from hearing hat. He glanced at his best friend who tried to hide some pain that he felt from that blow. That was worse than a physical one. But then suddenly the blonde had an idea.

"Teme! This is it!"

"What's it?" Sasuke asked in a sadder tone.

"The competition. It's the only way you could patch up things with her."

"But she won't even talk to me."

"Yeah but during practices and stuff, she _has_ to." Naruto pointed out. "You can clear things out for her."

Sasuke thought for a while. It was true Sakura refused to talk to him. He couldn't find away to even catch her attention since she avoided him. This seems like a good way to get her to interact with him.

He sighed and looked at Naruto. "Fine…"

* * *

Sakura felt depressed again as she mindlessly scribbled on her notebook. Her heart pumped wildly as she remembered her encounter with Sasuke.

"_Urgh…He's such a jerk."_ She frowned. _"But…he looked really handsome that time…the way he looked at me was just…_" She mindlessly smiled but realized it and snapped herself out of that thought.

"What am I thinking?" She sighed. _"I guess…I must really miss him…But I won't be the one apologizing. It's his fault."_

"Sakura!" Ino suddenly interrupted her thoughts as she pulled a chair close to her with a grin in her face.

"Heard the news. Are you excited or what?"

Sakura gave off a sad smile. "You seem more excited than me."

"Of course. I'm in the contest too you know."

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened. "Really?"

"Yup. I'm with Shikamaru!" She exclaimed proudly and there was suddenly silence in the air.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura echoed, not believing it.

"Impossible you say? Well believe it!" Ino smiled. "It wasn't easy but it's true!"

Sakura was about to ask why but Ino seemed to read her thoughts.

"Well I practically begged him to join actually. He thinks everything is just troublesome, doesn't he?" She pouts and then breaks into a smile. "I bet you had no trouble making Sasuke join huh?"

Sakura's mood was back to where it was as Ino reminded her of the issue. Ino seemed to realize her friend's expression and gasped when she remembered.

"Wait…I'm sorry! I-I didn't know that was true." She toned down her voice.

"What's true?"

"The one shouted by some girl last time? Remember?"

"Ohh…" Sakura sighed. "That…"

"Sakura…is there…really something wrong?…" Ino asked. Sakura was looking away and sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone about this. But then suddenly their professor entered so everyone rushed back tot heir seats. Sasuke just arrived in a nick of time and suddenly met gazes with Sakura as he was walking to his seat. Sakura looked back but turned away. Sasuke sighed as he walked and Sakura felt a brush of his hand on her arm.

The sudden touch sent shivers down her spine. She felt butterflies in her stomach from that simple touch. She breathed in deeply and was tempted to look behind her where Sasuke was sitting. She gave in to her curiosity and was surprised to see him staring directly at her.

She quickly turned away and could feel a blush on her cheeks. She shook her head and snapped herself out of it.

"_No Sakura…he should realize it himself…"_ She told herself. "Relax…"

She still felt curious with Sasuke's reaction but wasn't sure of she should look back. She had an idea and grabbed her compact powder. She pretended to be looking at her face but was secretly glancing at Sasuke behind her. She almost dropped her compact powder when she sees him looking at her and smirking. She gulped and kept it back in her bag.

"_What am I gonna do…."_

* * *

Sasuke walked down the corridors when someone suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Teme! Practice time!" Naruto exclaimed and started to drag him away.

"What?" Sasuke glared and made him stop. "What practice?"

"For the contest duh! We don't want chaos during the program ok?" He told him and started to drag again. But Sasuke once again stopped and Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Look teme I have a ton of things to do. So it would help if you just follow me!"

"Is Sakura there already?"

"Duh! Now let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke just let himself be dragged by the dobe. He was still busy thinking on what to actually say to Sakura when he arrives.

"_Tsk…My mind's totally blank."_

* * *

Yes, his mind was totally blank.

Everyone was in the auditorium and they were going along the flow of the program. The pairs were lined up and waited for their turn to practice where to go when they're at the stage. Sasuke and Sakura were somewhere at the back and waited for their turn.

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets while Sakura's arms were across her chest and had her back facing him. Sasuke still pondered on what to say to her.

"_Urgh…why is it this hard to talk to her?"_ He sighed in frustration. Sakura, on the other hand, appeared emotionless but was really freaking out inside, same with the Uchiha.

"_Gosh…I want to talk to him but…"_ She sighed. _"How will he respond? Should I speak first or does he?" _

"_What should I talk about?" _Sasuke frowned but got an idea_. "Wait. I know…"_

"So….nice weather we're having…" He mumbled. He felt his inner Sasuke hit his forehead with his palm for that stupid move.

"_What the fuck was that Sasuke_!" He reprimanded himself. _"I'm loosing my Casanova skills."_

"Yeah..it's pretty good." Sakura suddenly replied. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that actually worked and smirked to himself.

"_No wonder people always use it."_

Sakura, on the other hand, felt her inner Sakura jumping up and down from hearing Sasuke's voice again. It made her fight back a smile.

"Did you…really want to join this?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's back was still facing him since she still refused to turn.

"I guess…I had no choice anyway."

Sasuke felt his heart drop from hearing that. She only joined it because she had to and not because of their relationship?

"How about you?"

"I joined because you joined as well. I wanted to be with you." Sasuke told her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat in surprise. She turned around with widened eyes that met his. But then a voice interrupted them.

"Sakura and Sasuke! You're up!" One of the organizer's voice blasted through the speakers. They couple walked to the stage and paused.

"Ok now you guys gotta walk to the center, introduce your couple then after that, of course you kiss. Got it?"

"Umm…we really need to do the kiss?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah. You _are _a couple, right?"

Sakura just looked down on the floor while Sasuke felt confused with her expression.

"Oh and while on the stage, you gotta hold hands." The organizer added. "Ok let's start!

Music blasted from the speakers and Sasuke exhaled deeply. He reached out to hold Sakura's hand in his nervously, afraid she'll reject it. But Sakura complied and let him hold her hand. Sasuke smiled inside and they started walking.

Sakura never thought this would happen. Since their fight, she expected that they won't talk anymore or something. Or maybe she was just overreacting.

Sasuke felt elated being with her again. It was like they were a happy couple again. Only Sakura's sad expression reminded him otherwise. Then they were already at the center and paused in front of the microphone.

"Ok so you say your names and couple name blah blah…then you kiss."

"You mean now?" Sakura asks, not noticing Sasuke staring directly at her for a period of time now.

"Well not really but-"

They were interrupted when Sasuke suddenly collided his lips with Sakura's. Sakura was caught off guard and her eyes widened from surprise as Sasuke kissed her. His hands were holding her shoulders and was gripping tight so she won't pull away. Other people's jaws dropped, even the organizer's, and some were also mad emphasis on the girls.

Sakura felt confused on the situation. A part of her wanted to melt in the kiss but also another part wanted to pull away. Sasuke seemed to be waiting for her response. But he was out of breath and slowly pulled away, disappointed. But he wasn't expecting what happened next.

_*Slap*_

It was as if the whole auditorium gaped in surprise. Sasuke's eyes widened as well. He slowly touched the painful part of his cheek and looked at Sakura in disbelief. She was looking at the floor and her hair blocked her face. He wasn't sure what her expression was since it was hidden.

":Sakura…"

But she just suddenly stormed off the stage. That's when whisperings erupted in the auditorium. Sasuke looked down on the floor and closed his fists. He couldn't believ she did that. What's worst is…

He can't believe how hurt he felt.

"Umm…maybe you want to think about joining? Because I know only couples can join this-"

The organizer stopped when Sasuke looked at her with a terrifying glare. She was immediately scared and was unable ro finish her sentence. The murmurings stopped as well.

"We are a couple. We're still in the competition." He said sternly and stormed off the stage, leaving everyone in silence. Backstage he searched for Sakura but couldn't find her.

"Sakura…"

* * *

**Break time:**

Sakura was with the group as usual and Sakura sat at the end of the table while Sasuke sat at the other end. She was looking sadly on her plate as the others discussed random stuff,

"What's wrong with those 2?" Temari whispered to Ino and she whispered back.

"Really? It can't be." Temari's eyes widened. It really affected her seeing her 2 friends like this. Suddenly some random guy approached Sakura.

"Um…hi Sakura-san."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up, noticing the guy for the first time. The guy seemed to be shy and was being watched by his group of friends. They suddenly realized he was holding a gift.

"I heard you were…not in a great mood." He started. "So…I made this for you."

He held out the gift and the group felt surprised. Sasuke heard the commotion and turned to see the scene.

Sakura wasn't as surprised as the others since his mood prevented her. She reached out towards the gift which made the guy really elated. Only when he looked up, he sees the Uchiha killing him with a death glare. He froze and gulped in fear.

"I…have to go." He said and ran off, leaving them confused.

"He just suddenly left like that?" Tenten raised a brow.

"Weird.."

Naruto turned and managed to get a glance at Sasuke's glare before he returned to his emotionless self. The dobe smirked when he confirmed his thoughts.

"_Teme's still as possessive as ever…"_

Suddenly an idea popped inside Naruto's head and he moved over to where Sasuke was.

"Teme! I know how you can apologize to Sakura!"

"Hm?" Sasuke raised a brow.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallways in a somewhat more pleasant mood. For the first time, Naruto's idea made him confident that it will work. He never thought the dobe could actually make these kinds of ideas. I guess it has something to do with him being more emotional or something.

It was already dismissal and the school was practically empty. He was on his way to the parking lot and passed by the gym. But he suddenly paused to see a dark haired male he was _very _familiar with.

"_Daisuke.." _His blood began to boil. He was about to enter when he realized Daisuke was talking to someone. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was.

"Sakura?" He mumbled and hid among the sports facilities in the gym. The 2 were on the bleachers though Sakura stayed a couple of distances away from Daisuke, much to Sasuke's relief.

"_What are they doing here?"_

"Look just go away Daisuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Seems like they were in a middle of a conversation.

"Sakura, I just want to apologize."

"I don't need it. Go away." Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and was actually celebrating inside. Daisuke sighed and turned his back to him. Sasuke waited for his departure but then he suddenly stopped.

"Did you like the ring?"

"Huh?" Sakura raised a brow. Daisuke turned to look at her and pointed the ring on her finger. Sasuke felt suspicious and noticed the pink diamond on it.

"_Wait a sec…that's the one I bought…" _He told himself.

"This ring?" Sakura asked. "You…You put it on my bed."

"Well not really…I asked the help of your maid." He told her. Sasuke felt his temperature rising.

"You…you gave this?"

Daisuke nodded. "I wanted to apologize."

Sakura felt touched with his action. Meanwhile, Sasuke wanted to just kill him then and there

"_What the fuck is he saying? That's my gift!" _He cursed. He was boiling inside since Daisuke was taking all the credit that he did. This guy's really out of control.

"He's going down…"

* * *

**Sorry guys gotta stop here!**

**Sorry it took so long. Classes started and college life is hectic so expect I won't be updating as much as I used too **** Sorry! But I'll try my best to balance everything out!**

**Gotta sleep now! Still have to study tomorrow! Bye!**

**Don't forget to leave reviews that may push me to update more!**


End file.
